


The Downfall of Todd Brotzman

by RainCoveredLens, ToMarsAndBeyond3



Series: The Modern Fenrisulfr [4]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016), Original Work
Genre: At Long Last, F/F, M/M, after like 13 rewrites, also bluntly referenced child abuse, between Adrien and Todd, good luck cry lots, hoooooooo boy, its here, mentions of noncon, mostly because todd couldn't handle it, neither could we, strap in this is gonna be a painful ride, the fourth installment of the werewolf series, we toned down adrien for yall, youre gonna meet my snow boy finally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 39,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainCoveredLens/pseuds/RainCoveredLens, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToMarsAndBeyond3/pseuds/ToMarsAndBeyond3
Summary: Adrien started to pull Todd out of the room by his waist, and Todd lost his cool completely. The walls fell in and the world lost its balance, if Adrien hadn’t been holding him the way that he had, Todd would have collapsed entirely.“What is your damage?” Adrien huffed. He shoved Todd, watching as he fell the rest of the way to the floor.“Don't- touch- don't.” No no. Oh no.“See, and here I thought you understood the rules. I do whatever I want.” Adrien said, crouching down next to Todd and grabbing him by the front of his shirt. This close up, Todd could clearly see the glowing red in Adrien’s eyes.No no no no no.No!





	1. Don't Mention It, Please

**Author's Note:**

> God I have no excuse. Read this knowing that we took out 98% of the sexual assult and terrorizing that Adrien got up to in early drafts. You're welcome. Kill me. - Sam
> 
> Welcome to hell. - Sarah

Dirk Gently was many things, and a coward was definitely one of them.

With Todd gone, he isolated himself from everyone, staring out into the empty Bergsberg road with anger, horror, and just a little bit of malice. How could Todd do this? How could he leave him, just like that? If he wanted to break up with him, well fine Dirk wouldn't have stopped him, but this was cold. So as the sun rose the next day - the day after he left - Dirk walked straight out of the station, pushed Martin aside and threw his bright blue jacket into the campfire.

“Brit, now hold on-”

Dirk watched the leather catch, curling up as the fire burned. 

“Dirk.” Martin tried again. “I know yer angry, but this-”

“I don’t want anything he’s given me. I want none of this circus bright colored bullshit.”

The others were watching in silence, not really sure how to react to an angry Dirk. But Martin took another step forward.

“I know ya’ feel that way now, but ya’ ain’t gonna feel like that forever.” He said quietly. “Let’s just-”

“I don’t care, I give no shits. All of them, completely gone. He’s a right goddamn bastard,” Dirk growled; actually growled.

“Dirk, enough.” Martin said, his tone firm and an odd buzz in the air. “I get yer angry, I get yer hurtin’, but ya’ ain’t gonna go around disrespectin’ others of this pack.”

Dirk blinked in surprise; the weird buzzing in the air couldn’t be heard per say, but it made his head hurt.

“I-”

“You and I are gonna talk, now.” Martin said, giving a quick glare to the others who all hopped to their feet, hurrying inside the station and leaving just Dirk and Martin in the cool morning air. For a moment, Dirk was sure he was going to get yelled at, but Martin relaxed a bit. “I’m sorry he left, Dirk. I know it hurts, and I can’t imagine it, but I am sorry.”

“No, you can’t. You’ve had these people for decades and I just got friends, and surprise, they’re gone.”

“Farah’s still here. We’re still here. Ya’ aren’t alone, Dirk. We’re all gonna help ya’ get through.” Martin said.

“What would you know about-”

“Loss?” Martin asked, raising an eyebrow. “Have I ever told ya’ about the twins?”

“Yes, and I feel that-”

“What? That listenin’ to your little siblin’s dyin’ in a fire is less painful than havin’ yer heart broken?” Martin asked. “I’m not sayin’ they’re comparable, I’m sayin’ I understand yer in pain, but that fightin’ against the world ain’t gonna get ya’ anywhere.”

No, what? Dirk wasn’t trying to say any of that.

“Martin, you-”

“I know I’m probably not yer first choice, or even yer last choice, but I wanna help, Dirk.” Martin said. The buzzing had all but stopped and Martin looked, almost sad. “I’m sorry he’s gone, but I have to believe we can get him back, same as Drummer.”

“Can you stop interrupting me!?” Dirk raised his voice, which all things considered was quite rare for him. Martin looked like he was trying not to smile, but nodded, waiting for Dirk to continue.

“Can you stop with- just-” Dirk screamed in frustration.

“I’m just tryin’ to-”

“-like they’re you’re clothes, I’m not burning-”

“Brit, I’m just sayin’ that maybe settin’ fire to your clothes is-”

“-even a good jacket! It’s old-”

“Dirk, just-”

“-and the-”

“Dirk, be quiet!” The buzzing was back and whatever words Dirk had been trying to say fell silent. It felt like his head was going to explode; he opened his mouth to whine, but nothing happened and he clutched his head. “You’re not the only one hurtin’, alright? I get he’s yours, but he’s part of my pack, and now he’s gone. So just, stop actin’ like ya’ can corner the market on pain!”

“Martin?” Vogel was at the door of the station, his hands over his ears and an odd look on his face.

Holy shit that hurt.

“What!?” Martin spun, and Dirk saw his eyes go wide as he spotted Vogel. “I mean- I-”

Vogel disappeared into the building, the door falling closed; he never took his hands away from his ears, because in Martin’s anger the ivbrations hadn’t stopped. Dirk needed to say something. He was great at talking, but it just wasn’t working out for him.

“Just-” Martin huffed, the pain in Dirk’s head starting to lessen. “Just do whatever ya’ want, I don’t care.”

Yeah, that seemed right.

Dirk nearly collapsed before catching himself on a police car, the lack of whatever the fuck that was leaving him rather exhausted.

“I’m goin’ for a run, I’ll be back later.” Martin said quietly as he walked off toward a path in the trees.

Dammit.

Dirk sat down against the police car, resting his head to try and shake away the lingering vibrations. It was so early, but he was tired. No one bothered him though, so he just sat and sat longer until - and it was inevitable - Martin had arrived back at the station.

Martin gave him a sideways glance before sighing and walking over. 

“Dirk, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have gotten that angry, or yelled, or anything. I just- I guess I’m more upset about it than I thought I was, but it ain’t fair to take it out on you.” Martin said quietly.

“Mm, talk later Martin. Head hurts.”

“Well, if ya’ let me, I can fix that.” Martin said, moving forward and sitting down next to Dirk. He brushed his shoulder against Dirk’s and as soon as there was contact Dirk could feel more vibrating, but deeper, almost like a purr; and it did help with the pain. The only issue was how faint it was, Dirk could hardly feel it at all.

“What did you do,” he mumbled.

“It’s, a thing I can do. For emergencies to ensure the pack stays safe, but, I don’t ever use it, so, I ain’t very good at, keepin’ it down.” Martin mumbled, looking down at his hands. “I used it wrong, that’s why yer in pain.”

“Feel like I’m dying.”

“Ya’ ain’t Brit, I promise.” Martin said, but as he spoke the purring started to fade. “We’re here for ya’, I promise.”

Dirk shifted a bit; Martin looked down at where they had contact.

“Is it helpin’ at all?” Martin asked. Did he think he was still doing the purring thing?

“Is what?”

“The, calmin’, purr thing. I’m sure it’s got a name, but-”

Dirk gave Martin a confused look, squinting through his exhaustion and headache. Martin frowned.

“Can ya’ not feel it?” Martin asked, reaching forward and taking ahold of Dirk’s hand. “That, can you feel that?”

“Feel like I’m going to pass out.” Dirk tipped his head up to the sky. “No one came out looking for me or checking on me, not this whole time.”

“Dirk, that- I-” Martin looked properly panicked. “I’m sure they were just-”

“If someone wanted me around there would have been something, anything, just let me sit here for a thousand hours.”

“Listen to me, we care, you’re our pack. Loosin’ Todd ain’t gonna change-”

“Oh? I’ve been here three hours solely because I’ve been too tired to move. Just, just-” Not just physically, but Dirk was mentally tired. He couldn’t do this anymore.

“Dirk, we care. I’m sorry the others didn’t, check on you but-”

“But?”

“But, I just- they must have just-” Martin looked like he was trying to come up with a reason the others wouldn’t have checked on Dirk. Dirk waited; he didn’t have one either. “I- just please, I’m sorry, okay? Yer still a part, part of the pack.”

But the look in Martin’s eyes said he knew that wasn’t true, no matter how much he wanted it to be true.

Dirk hid his head in his arms, quiet sobs shaking his body. Martin wrapped his arms around him but it was uncomfortable somehow, like Martin was wrong somehow and it just made Dirk cry harder. He pulled Martin closer, hiding himself from whatever the world had for him.

“It’ll be alright, Brit.” Martin said quietly. “We’ll figure this out.”

“Please, still be my friend.”

“Course I’m still yer friend, Dirk. That ain’t ever gonna change.” 

Dirk closed his eyes; still, no one came for him.

___

Todd splashed the cold, bubbling water from the sink onto his face. It forced him to reality, harsh and biting, and he let out a sob.

Damned fucking hands, he felt them on him.

“Todd? Are you okay?” The voice was quiet outside the door to the bathroom, to soft to be Adrien.

“Not now.” Todd took more water in his cupped hands, watching it slowly drain away.

“Alright, just, let me know if there’s something I can do.” Jordan said quietly before heading off down the hall, their footsteps leaving Todd feeling oddly alone. Todd hated the silence, he could hear that night in his head when it was silent.

More water. More water.

The sink didn’t really seem to be helping all that much; maybe a shower instead. So Todd pulled the door to the bathroom open, planning on heading back to his room, when his heart leapt into his throat and he just about slammed the door shut.

“What have you even been doing in there?” Adrien asked from where he was leaning against the opposite wall. “Does it really take twenty minutes to wash your hands?”

Todd slammed the door shut.

“Now, Todd.” Adrien had appeared, sitting on the counter right next to him, smirking. “Slamming doors in people’s faces is rude, wouldn’t you say?”

“I- N- Adri-” Todd put his hands up, trying to keep Adrien at arm's length. Now was not the time for this the walls were caving in.

“Regardless, I need your help. How are your math skills?” Adrien asked, hopping off the counter and pulling the door open. 

“Adrien, not, not, now.”

“Is there something stopping you from doing math?” Adrien asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked back at Todd. Did he really think that they could just, continue forward like nothing happened? It certainly seemed that way.

“St- Sto-” Todd had barely managed to speak a full, proper sentence since that night. “Ad-”

“What is wrong with you?” Adrien asked, crossing his arms. “Honestly, I haven’t seen you this incoherent since that infernal pocket dimension. Come on.”

Adrien started to pull Todd out of the room by his waist, and Todd lost his cool completely. The walls fell in and the world lost its balance, if Adrien hadn’t been holding him the way that he had, Todd would have collapsed entirely.

“What is your damage?” Adrien huffed. He shoved Todd, watching as he fell the rest of the way to the floor.

“Don't- touch- don't.” No no. Oh no.

“See, and here I thought you understood the rules. I do whatever I want.” Adrien said, crouching down next to Todd and grabbing him by the front of his shirt. This close up, Todd could clearly see the glowing red in Adrien’s eyes.

No no no no no.

No!

“No!” The yell was shrill and desperate. “No!”

“Excuse you? You don’t get to say-”

“Hey!” A voice shouted from the end of the hall a moment before Adrien was being pulled back and away from Todd.

“No no no no no.” Todd curled into himself on the carpet. “No no no.”

“Jor-”

“Fuck off, Fen. You don’t touch him anymore.” Jordan had placed himself between Todd and Adrien, glaring as Adrien pushed himself to his feet.

“Oh really? And who’s going to enforce that?” Adrien growled, taking a step forward - albeit, not a very large one.

“No no no no.” Todd was getting more desperate, trying to claw the toxicity and poison from his skin.

“I am, now leave before I make you.” Jordan said. He didn’t sound like he was trying to be intimidating, he just was.

“Leave it.” Todd whispered as he kept clawing out the poison. “Leave Jordan. Leave leave leave leave leave leave-”

“You heard him, Yorkie. He doesn’t want you here.” Adrien smirked, sidestepping Jordan all together and standing behind Todd. “Stop scratching.”

Burning.

“No no no no no no no no no-”

“I said, stop.” The word rang down the hall and Todd’s hands stilled completely. Jordan was still standing there, glaring at Adrien, his eyes glowing a soft silver.

“Gotta get it out it's in me I can't scrub it off get it out gotta get it out.” Todd had to get it out.

“Be quiet.” Adrien said, the ring making Todd’s ears ache.

“Fen, knock it off.” Jordan said. Why was he even here? It’s not like he actually cared.

“Get it out get it out.” Todd's voice started to pitch. “Get it o-”

“Good gods.” Adrien huffed, crouching down and placing his hand on the back of Todd’s neck. “Calm, down.”

Todd nearly collapsed, silent and frantic tears in his eyes.

“Fen, let him go, now.” Jordan said, his voice deadly serious as he took a step forward. “You’re making it worse, he needs-”

“He told you to leave. So, how about you go fuck off to whatever it is you do and let me handle my business?” Adrien growled, his grip tightening ever so slightly on Todd’s neck.

Todd let out a sob, his whole body shaking wildly.

“If I leave, you’re going to actually care for him.” Jordan said, his eyes narrowing. “Unless of course, you’d rather me continue to hang around?”

“I’ve got it, brother. Now, leave us alone.” Adrien said, his tone a little softer, his nails less biting.

“Poison.” Todd was poisoned, rotten to the core.

There was a moment where Jordan looked like he was going to say something, but he huffed and vanished, leaving Todd and Adrien alone in the hall. Adrien’s hand disappeared from Todd’s neck completely and he frowned at him.

“Breathe normally.” Adrien said.

“Stop.” Todd felt Adrien's breath on his neck yesterday, leaning up against him and making rude comments. “Stop it stop it stop.”

“Stop what? Stop trying to prevent you from hyperventilating? Because you will if you keep breathing like that.” Adrien said, settling down onto the ground next to Todd. “Just, breathe in for four, out for eight, and repeat.”

“No please. Please.” Todd closed his eyes. “Please.”

“If you’re not going to breathe, or calm down, what would you have me suggest?” Adrien asked, tipping his head slightly.

No.

Todd found himself back in his frenzy, mumbling something about getting poison out as he went back for his wrist.

“Stop.” The ringing stopped Todd completely, his hand hovering over his wrist. “Answer me. What do you need?”

“I can feel it.”

“Fascinating. Elaborate.” Adrien said, rolling his eyes slightly.

“It's touching me.” He's touching Todd. “It's touching me it's on me I can't move.”

“You can move, on the condition you don’t hurt yourself.” Adrien said. “Now, listen to me, I’m going to help.”

Help?

“Help.” The sun was burning Todd alive. “No no no.”

“Would you just calm down?” Adrien sighed. Todd waited for the burn, but it never came. Wait, had that been a suggestion?

“Please.” Todd was speaking in between sobs. “I can't. It hurts.”

“Yes, I can see that. And before we do anything else, you need to even out your breathing. So, in for four, out for eight, repeat.” Adrien said. He was just, sitting there, watching, his hand supporting him as he leaned back slightly.

“You're on me.”

“I’m next to you.” Adrien said, frowning as he watched Todd. “I don’t understand what’s wrong, you seemed, well, less whatever this is, earlier.”

“I can feel it.” Todd covered his face. “I can feel it.”

He heard Adrien sigh a moment before he was being wrapped in a rather awkward hug. The suddenness of the motion caught Todd off guard and he froze. Was Adrien seriously hugging him?

“Ad-”

“Oh, don’t read too much into it.” Adrien muttered. “Pressure is comforting, or some other such nonsense.”

Todd was silenced by another sob. But Adrien was right, it was comforting. For the first time, perhaps ever, Todd leaned into him. Adrien gave another sigh and rested his chin on the top of Todd’s head, letting him cry until he couldn’t cry anymore.

“Think you can manage to stand?” Adrien asked after what could have been hours.

“Don't. Please. Please.”

“You don’t even know what I’m going to suggest.” Adrien said.

“Don't do that. Please. Please it hurts.”

“Oh, would you just calm down? I’m not going to do that.” Adrien huffed, shuffling around and pulling Todd up with him. “Laying in the hall is ridiculous when there are plenty of rooms with beds and chairs.”

“'y never gave me one.” Todd was having trouble supporting himself.

“Well then we can do that now.” Adrien said, his grip tight around Todd’s middle and keeping him standing as they walked down the hall. “Do you care which room or shall I pick one at random?”

“No.” Todd wanted to cry with Adrien so close.

“No, to which option?” Adrien frowned, slowing as he glanced down at Todd.

“Don't mind.”

“Right.” Adrien sighed, glancing around the hall before pulling Todd into the room that Jordan and Amanda had left him in earlier. He helped Todd over to the bed and made sure he was sitting and stable before letting go. “There, is that better or are you going to continue wailing?”

Sorry, Todd wasn't to say sorry. Nothing came out when he opened his mouth though.

“I’ll just take that as a yes. To whichever option suits your fancy.” Adrien said, turning back toward the door. Was he leaving Todd in here?

Todd pressed the pillow to his face to block out the toxic thoughts; he never heard the door, and could feel Adrien standing there. He heard a soft huff before the bed dipped and Adrien poked at his arm.

“I am fully aware you don’t want my advice, but sulking will solve nothing.” Adrien said.

Sulking? Sulking? How was Todd sulking? Having some kind of horrible episode maybe.

“So, you should try to combat whatever it is that’s bothering you.” Adrien continued. “Just get up, deal with it, and move on.”

“Move on? Are you- kid- are you?” Breathe. Todd glared up at Adrien. “God you're an idiot.”

“Excuse me?” Adrien’s eyes narrowed, but he didn’t move, even as Todd managed to push himself up into a sitting position.

“You're an idiot.” Adrien seriously didn't have any idea what was going on; it was almost funny.

“Is that so? Please, do go on.” Adrien was, not glaring, but certainly watching Todd menacingly.

“You just- you just-” How do you even explain this? “I-”

“Eloquent as always, Todd.” He sighed, standing up off the bed. “Let me know when you want to form sentences.” 

“I-” It was impossible. Todd bit down on his tongue, staring from Adrien and at the sheets instead.

“You know.” Adrien had stopped bear the end of the bed. “You were much more sure of yourself a few months ago. Did that person just, disappear? Really so weak that you can’t even stand up for yourself?”

No, of course not. Not with the looming threat of what Adrien could do. Todd shook his head; he felt so small.

“You’re a bit disappointing, I’m not going to lie.” Adrien said, watching Todd carefully. “But you don’t have to worry about what happened, it was a one time thing.”

Liar.

Todd just wanted to hit something, or break something, but how could he? Adrien wanted him back and he got him, but Todd wasn't sure what he had expected.

He wasn't sure why exactly he even looked up when Adrien gt closer, or why he took his hand. It was almost like a trance, holding Adrien's hand like it was going to bite him. It certainly wasn't an expected action.

“Here, come with me.”

Todd didn’t even get a chance to protest as the world around them blended away and they were suddenly standing outside in a wooded area. Adrien released Todd’s hand in favor of looking for something on the forest floor. Todd felt a spasm of fear run through his body.

“Here.” Adrien bent over and picked up a rather large branch, holding it out to Todd. “My guess is you need some, not necessarily constructive, outlet.”

“No,” Todd whispered. “I'm just, I just want to sit down.”

“And you can.” Adrien said, placing the branch in Todd’s hand, and turning him toward a tree. “After you hit that tree at least once.”

“This won't, do anything.” Todd opened his palm and the stick fell. “That's not what's wrong.”

“You’re upset about your consent being violated and being taken advantage of. You feel like you have utterly no control and everything is spiraling out of control.” Adrien said, giving Todd an od sideways glance. “Am I close?”

“I said to stop.” Todd's gaze was fixed on the forest floor, nearly close to tears.

“You did.” Adrien said, picking the branch back up and shoving it into Todd’s hands. “Now make me.”

“No.”

“Todd, I am thousands of years old, I think I know how to-”

“I don't want to.” Todd's voice was quiet, and he finally looked up at Adrien. The frown on Adrien’s face wasn’t angry, it was confused.

“Why?” Adrien asked. “This will make you feel better, why aren’t you at least trying?”

“There's, not really a point. You'll still do something, break something or whatever. What's the point in trying to get in a fight with you?”

“You’re not supposed to get in a fight with me, you wouldn’t win no matter how much gumption you have. You’re supposed to express your anger and pain out and hit that tree.” Adrien said, point at the tree he had turned Todd towards.

“Adrien,” Todd whispered. He wanted to be closer, somehow. “Please.”

Adrien huffed, rolling his eyes as he stood there. After a moment he held his hand back out to Todd. “Fine. Whatever.”

Todd took it, and didn't let go when they found themselves back in the room. Adrien stared down at their hands, that same confused frown back on his face.

“Um, Todd? Are you going to let go?” Adrien asked slowly.

“What?” Todd dropped his head, and his hand. “Sorry.”

“It’s, fine.” Adrien said, flexing his hand for a moment before placing it in his pocket. “Just, get some rest, or something.”

“Do you hate me?” Todd asked quietly. He wasn't sure why Adrien hadn't killed him yet.

“No.” Adrien said, his eyes starting to glow just a little. “No, I don’t think so.”

“It feels like it.” Todd didn't feel threatened in that moment, just sad. “It just, feels, like you hate me. Or like me too much. Or both.”

“And which would you prefer?” Adrien asked. For a moment, Todd could see the person he had met all those months ago, the overly nice possible client in that shop, before everything had gone sideways.

“I don't know.” Todd closed his eyes as tears fell.

“Well, let me know when you decide.” Adrien said, his thumb rubbing against Todd’s cheek and wiping the tears away.

It felt nice to have something that wasn't some sort of horrible pain, and Todd tipped his head to lean into it. Adrien’s hand stilled, and he pulled back slightly. 

“I have work to do.” Adrien said, his voice oddly quiet. “And you should get some rest.”

“Oh.”

When Todd opened his eyes Adrien was gone, he was alone in the room; his room, it would seem. The bed was far away, so Todd just collapsed and sat against the wall.

Something would come of this, eventually.


	2. Don't Forget Me

Dirk never went inside, curling into himself right where he was. Martin had eventually carried him under the outcropping of roof when it started to rain, and that’s when he left to go talk to the others. Whatever he had said, it ended with a guilty looking Farah.

“You okay?” She asked as she sat down next to him.

“Hello Farah.” Dirk gave a weak smile. “I’m just sitting here, thank you.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t come out.” Farah said quietly. “I was asleep and then Vogel and- I’m sorry.”

“I’m, perfectly fine.”

“Would you tell me if ya’ weren’t?” She asked.

“Don’t, I just. I feel, unimportant. Things would go much faster without me.”

“That isn’t true, Dirk.” Farah said, leaning against him. “We need you.”

“I need you too.” Dirk sighed, and he grinded his teeth together. “Do- do you, think he’s okay?”

“I think he’s hurting, and that’s why he left, but I know he loves you and he’ll come home.”

“It’s that snake. He was pretending to be us,” Dirk said quietly; he hadn’t talked about his own revelations until now. “That god, Jormungandr. He was us, following us, he made Todd…”

“Believe stuff that wasn’t true.” Farah said. “At least that explains why you tried to take my gun.”

“What? You didn’t seriously believe I would want a gun.” Dirk actually laughed, the sound surprising both of them.

“In the nicest way possible, they did a perfect impression of you.” Farah said, smiling softly.

“They did you too, though I’m beginning to suspect that they were there anytime someone had pale eyes.” Dirk had noticed that little quirk, such an odd thing. “Also, have you seen a witch anywhere? One was following Priest around.”

“There’s somebody else to account for?” Farah said, looking fairly exhausted. “I think I liked cases better when they didn’t involve witches and shapeshifters.”

“I miss them when it was just me cleaning up after Loki. And The Doctor, she’s been well.”

“Yeah.” Farah sighed. “Okay, before we go back to work we have something very important to do.”

“What?” Dirk frowned; what could possibly be more important than solving this never ending case?

“You need to do breakup stuff. I know we’re going to get him back and it’ll be fine, but trust me, there is unresolved anger that if left undealt with will cause issues. So, whose car are we keying?”

“Speaking of anger, um.” Dirk’s face started to go red. “I feel you should know, these are now the only clothes I have left.” DIrk gestured to the outfit he was wearing; a button down shirt, no more tie, and his pants. Shoes too, but those were less important.

“Well, that’s not totally true.” Farah said, leaning forward and pulling something from her back pocket. Dirk had noticed it when she sat down and had just assumed it was some sort deadly weapon. “Vogel stole this from your stuff after Todd left. Said he wanted to keep him close.”

“My gods.” Dirk’s voice went a little quiet. He’d been planning to just share clothes with the Rowdies, and while he still would, when he looked at the Mexican Funeral T-shirt he felt tears prickle at his eyes.

“It’s gonna be okay, Dirk.” Farah said quietly. “Everything is connected, right?”

“Indeed.”

“So, let’s go, break something, and eat chocolate, and, whatever it is you do after breakups.”

“Honestly?” Dirk watched her with a weak smile. “I’m starting to think the choice of lifestyle the Rowdies have isn’t so insane.”

“Yeah, they aren’t that bad.” She said.

“It feels like forever ago we were fighting the machine men. It was… easier, than this.” Dirk almost wished that’s where they still were. “Evil cult, simple motives, human villains. Rowdies being scary, Todd and I dancing around each other and you being very tired.”

“Yeah, I don’t miss that.”

“Yes, but it was easier.”

“You and I have a different definition of easier.” Farah said, smiling lightly.

“Todd is kidnapped by a god, being terrorized by another god, whom we have to hunt down and find a way to kill and also we are werewolves, have Priest trapped and a witch on the loose,” Dirk said blandly.

“Oh, shut up.” Farah sighed, rolling her eyes as she bumped up against him.

“Admit it, I’m right.” Dirk sighed, squinting out at the wilderness around them. “I’m not even going to bother Francis, he needs rest. And I’m not bringing children anywhere near these gods, even god ones themselves.”

“Yeah, I agree.” Farah said. “It’ll work itself out, I promise. We’re gonna fix this.”

“You know?” Dirk paused for a moment. “I believe you.”

“Good, because I’m always right.” She said, smiling.

“Oh shush.” Dirk waved a dismissive hand. “Now, I’m going to raid the van for things to wear. I’ll see you.”

“You will.” She said. “I’m here when you need me.”

Dirk smiled. 

“I don’t doubt it.”


	3. Wrong turn fuck go back GO BACK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd comes to a realization that he's suffering from PTSD, but the effects surprise even himself and Adrien.

Todd had fallen fast asleep where he was sitting, undisturbed until he came.

“That can’t be comfortable.” Adrien’s voice pulled Todd from his sleep and he found the man standing in front of him, arms crossed and looking a bit bored. How long had he been standing there? Todd moaned quietly, still half asleep. Now though, he was a little afraid.

“Come on.” Adrien said, turning toward the door. “I was told you need to eat, so that’s what you’re doing.”

Sleeping sounded much better. Todd let his eyes drift shut again. It only took a few moments before there was a kick at his foot.

“Did that sound like a suggestion?” Adrien had returned.

“It-”

“That’s not a question you need to answer. Stand up.” Adrien growled. Todd felt a burning deep in his core when he didn't.

“I said.” Hands clasped around his shirt and yanked him up to his feet. “Stand up.”

Todd jolted out of his sleepy state, and in doing so Adrien's grip tightened. He didn’t look angry - yet - but he was so close.

“You will do what I say when I say it. Clear?”

“Okay, okay.” Todd's voice was breathy and slurred as he forced himself awake. “Okay. I'm sorry.”

“Now, follow me.” Adrien huffed, shoving Todd just a bit before he headed for the door.

Todd followed after a moment, lingering behind a little. As they walked, he realized Adrien was wearing different clothes and the lighting in the hall had shifted entirely. Todd must have slept through the night, which would explain the ache in his neck.

They made it to the kitchen where Adrien took a seat at the counter and started scrolling through his phone. Todd didn't know where his was, Adrien had probably taken it. He stood in the doorway, not sure what to do with himself. He wasn't hungry.

“Make yourself food.” Adrien muttered after a moment.

“I'm, not really hungry.”

“And I don’t care. Humans need to eat. So, eat.” Adrien said, giving Todd a brief glare as he looked up from his phone for a moment.

“I'm not-”

“If I have to tell you one more time, the next time you eat will be because you literally can’t survive without it.” Adrien said all of this without looking up from his phone which somehow made it all the worse. But Todd wasn't hungry; he hugged himself almost like he was cold.

Adrien glanced up, his eyes starting to glow. “Really gonna ignore me?”

“I'm not hungry,” Todd said quietly.

“As you have said.” Adrien huffed, tossing his phone aside before blinking to Todd’s side. “Why must you insist on ignoring me?”

Todd jumped, startled at the proximity but not upset. “I-”

“Because, history aside, I am thousands of years older than you. Is it possible that I know what I’m talking about?”

“N-”

“And that perhaps, I’m trying to actually help?” Adrien was circling slowly.

“Ad-” Todd watched him carefully. ”Adri-”

“What wisdom would you like to try and bestow on me?” Adrien asked, coming to a stop in front of him. Some of the serenity faded, and Todd took a step back.

“Your stay here can go one of two ways. You can accept my help, and take my suggestions. Or, I can tell you to do everything and you lose all free will.” Adrien said. Todd felt another pang of fear, though he still wanted to be closer, as he stepped back.

“A- Adri- Ad-”

“What?” Adrien asked, taking a step closer, removing any distance between them. Todd ran into the wall when he tried to get further. “Wolf got your tongue, Toddy-boy?”

“Please, just-”

“I’m listening.” The fierce look had turned into some sort of amusement. Todd closed his eyes tightly; he could feel Adrien's breath on his neck. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“You're going to hit me,” Todd said quietly, relaxing a little as Adrien didn't make a move to grab him.

“Now why would I do that?” Adrien asked.

It was almost like a game; Adrien was having fun. It was sick. Todd felt a sob stick in his throat, and he leaned forward a bit to hide his face in Adrien's shoulder. He felt Adrien tense and all of the menace vanished completely.

“What are you doing?” Adrien asked slowly.

Todd didn't have an answer, just a quiet cry. There was another tense moment before Adrien wrapped his arms around Todd, pulling him a little closer. Todd was trembling violently, barely containing quiet, terrified cries as he clung to Adrien. He was holding on like his life depended on it, burying his face in his neck.

“Todd, you seem, a little off.” Adrien said, unwrapping his arms but not shoving Todd back.

“Please don't hit me.” Todd really didn't want to let go. Who else was there for Todd to even see, let alone anything else?

“I’m not going to hit you.” Adrien muttered. Todd pulled closer, scared of something he didn't have a name for. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

Todd didn't know, he just wanted something to feel nice. Adrien shifted a little in place, tipping his head down and taking a few breaths near Todd’s hair.

“You smell off.” Adrien muttered.

Todd didn't feel off; upset, scared, small maybe. He nuzzled into Adrien's neck a little. God he was scared.

Adrien had tensed again, pulling back just a little as Todd started nuzzling into his neck. “I need you to tell me what you’re doing. What’s wrong?”

“Mm.” Tired. Todd was Tired? Was that the word. “Scared. Come back.”

“Come back?” Adrien frowned. “Todd-”

Todd felt the trembling in his hands; he wished it wasn't there. Adrien's scent was everywhere and when Todd closed his eyes he saw horrible things. But he didn't let go, and the longer he held on the more trouble Adrien seemed to have protesting.

After a solid minute, Adrien wrapped his arms back around Todd, pulling him closer and resting his head on Todd’s shoulder. Todd wondered if it was obvious how very scared - but how very desperate for any kind of positive contact - he was.

“It’s alright.” Adrien said quietly. “Just, calm down.”

“I missed things not hurting.”

“Okay, well.” Adrien seemed a little out of sorts. “Then, it won’t.”

It was a moment where they could pretend that everything was alright; Todd could pretend for a moment that he wasn't trapped here, that he had the liberty to make a choice. So maybe that was why Adrien looked almost shocked when he pulled back to look at Todd. Todd was curled in on himself, and the wolves inside them were screaming submissive and scared.

Adrien gave a small sigh and the world blended around them until they were back in Todd’s room. He led Todd over to the bed and carefully pulled him down.

“Todd, listen to me, you have to calm down.” Adrien said quietly. His eyes were starting to glow a bit the longer he held him. Todd cowered from it, nodding. 

Adrien was only gone for a moment before he came back, getting closer and resting his head against the crook of Todd’s neck. Todd closed his eyes, trying to make the moment last.

“You’re going to be okay.” Adrien said, like it was a certainty, a promise.

“Until you get angry again.” That too was a certainty; Adrien didn't seem to have a great hold on his temper.

“Maybe.” Adrien muttered, shifting a little in place. “You don’t have to worry about that right now.”

Todd got a little closer; Adrien seemed to tense as Todd's breath brushed against his neck. Adrien pulled back slightly, the red having brightened in his eyes. 

“I should- you seem tired, so-”

“I'm sorry.” Why did Todd feel like he was in trouble?

“It’s not you, you’re fine.” Adrien said, pulling himself away from Todd, and standing from the bed. “I just, have some things I need to do, so, I’m going to go, do those things.”

“I guess,” Todd mumbled. He didn't want him to, and he hated that.

“Great. Bye.” Adrien didn’t wait for Todd to say anything, choosing to simply vanish instead. 

Todd frowned at the spot Adrien had been standing, trying to figure out what he had done wrong. That’s where he was, nearly fifteen minutes later when there was a soft knock at the door.

“What,” Todd said quietly.

The door pushed open and Jordan poked his head in, glancing around for a moment before stepping inside.

“Hey, I just, wanted to check, make sure everything is fine.” Jordan said, shifting a little on his feet, like he was anxious. Todd shrugged.

“I'm not dead. Adrien wanted me to eat.”

“He did? That’s, different.” Jordan said, frowning a little to himself as he walked over to stand next to the bed. “Did you? Eat?”

“No.”

“Okay.” He said. Jordan stood next to the bed for a moment before sitting down, continuing to watch Todd closely. “So, I saw Fen, and he seemed kind of, weird. And you seem, weird. Is there- did- are you like, okay?”

“He's all, I'm not gonna do that again. Oh, I'm not gonna hit you. He's a fucking liar.” Todd covered his face, his voice quiet. “I'm just living and, waiting for the next time something bad happens.”

“Right, yeah, that sounds awful.” Jordan sighed, turning a bit more to face Todd. “So, on that note, Amanda, she suggested, well, sort of ordered, that maybe I should keep an eye on you. And, I mean, with Fen being weird, that-”

“Why? Who cares?” Todd felt dejected, near hopeless.

“Um. Amanda?” Jordan frowned. “And I mean, you’re pretty cool. I would feel bad if something, more, happened to you that I could prevent, so.” 

“It doesn't matter,” Todd mumbled.

“Todd. Look.” Jordan sighed, going to reach for Todd’s hands and thinking better of it. “It matters, okay? You might not feel like that now, you might even feel like the world is ending, which, it might. But, being unhappy, especially when there are things you can do to change it, is never a good way to live.”

“I can be happy.” Todd was an amazing liar, mostly when it came to himself nowadays.

“And that’s great.” Jordan said, smiling slightly. “So, think of me, as someone who just wants to ensure that you meet your goals. Like a really boring, bad, life coach.”

“Here.”

“Here, what?” Jordan asked.

“I can be happy.”

“You can be happy, here?” Jordan asked, looking a little confused, but mostly worried. Todd nodded. “I mean, that’s great. Kinda hoping you’d want to be happy at like, my beach house or something. But here works too.”

“I have to be.” Todd let thr morning sun drape over him like a curtain, momentarily bringing him out of his trance. “I have to be happy here. It's, it's okay if he gets mad.”

“You do hear how messed up that is, right?” Jordan asked, raising an eyebrow. “Look, if you want to stay, I’m not going to make you leave, but, I would be remiss if I didn’t say that Fen is a bit different than I remember him. I didn’t think nearly two hundred years would really change him all that much. But, I mean, he did kill Bragi, so, maybe-”

Bragi.

Why did Todd know that name?

He barked something at Jordan that he himself didn't hear, stumbling towards the door.

“Dude, hey!” Jordan was there, catching him before he completely fell over. “Where-”

“Get off!” Todd shoved Jordan as hard as he could manage, causing him to crash into the door. “I'm not leaving!”

“I didn’t say-”

“What’s going on?” Adrien had appeared between them, glaring down at Jordan just a bit more than he did at Todd.

“Nothing.” Jordan huffed, adjusting his jacket as he stood up. “I’m going out. Try not to kill him, Fen.”

And with a quick blink, he was gone, leaving Todd and Adrien in the room. In a fit of anger Todd raised his fist, intent on hitting the door. Adrien caught his hand, a moment before it connected with the wood.

“The pocket dimension was werewolf proof, the house is not. Are you trying to break the door?” Adrien asked, raising an eyebrow as he held onto Todd’s fist.

Yes.

Todd kicked as hard as he could; his foot went right through the door, which would have been cathartic, except for the shards of wood that had scrapped up his leg. Adrien watched him pull his foot back through the door, cursing in pain as blood started to drip on the carpet. Todd had made it into his second minute of yelling before he stopped, frowning as he glanced over at Adrien who had started laughing.

“Fuck off.” Todd gave a weak growl.

“Oh, come on.” Adrien laughed. “It’s a little funny. What did you think was going to happen when you kicked the door? Did you think it would fly off its hinges like in the movies?”

“Did you think that face was a good choice?”

“You wound me, truly. I’m bleeding on the floor. Oh no wait, that’s you.” Adrien said, giving another laugh. “Just, sit down, you’re getting blood everywhere.”

“No,” Todd huffed. It didn't matter, he'd heal eventually.

“No, huh?” Adrien said, smirking. He flicked his wrist and Todd found himself falling into a chair across the room. “Now, you went and decided to kick and break a door. What do you think is going to happen next?”

“I get to finally die?” That would be preferable.

“Close. No. You’re going to clean up and fix the door.” Adrien said. He tossed a first aid kit that he had summoned to Todd, watching him carefully.

“No.”

“No?” Adrien asked. He didn’t look overly concerned with Todd’s insubordination as he walked closer.

“No.”

“Alright.” Adrien said, coming to a stop in front of Todd, still smirking like he knew something Todd didn’t. Todd leaned back a little, trying to get some distance. “So, then, we can just do option number two.”

“Wha-”

“Be silent.” Adrien said, the sudden forcefulness of his tone had the words vanishing from Todd’s mouth. “If you’re not going to act like a person and clean up your mess, then you’re not going to be a person. Shift.”

Pain.

Todd curled in on himself; was it even possible to-

Todd was whining on the floor, trying to crawl away from Adrien on all fours. He only made it a couple feet before Adrien was grabbing him by the scruff of his neck, dragging him toward the door.

“You’re going to remain like this until I say otherwise. And don’t go thinking the twenty-four command nonsense is going to save you. I’m patient and bored. When you’re ready to listen and do as you’re told, let me know, until then, be a good dog.” Adrien smirked, shoving him out of the bedroom. “No kitchen, no furniture. Have fun.”

Todd made a beeline for the door as soon as Adrien left him alone, and due to what was probably Jordan's forgetfulness, he was able to go and hide in a bush. The thorns on the roses felt awful, but he probably deserved it. Todd laid his head on his paws, crying softly.

One hour.

Two.

“Todd?” Amanda’s voice called from the door of the house. “Hela, I haven’t seen him for two days, what if-”

“I don’t know.” Hela's whisper was oddly soft. “I'm, well. It's, a shame. I'm sure he's fine.”

“He’s not in the house, but it smells like he came out here. Why would he come outside?” Amand was standing near the edge of the patio, frowning toward the woods. If she looked a bit closer, she could probably spot Todd.

“If it's out here, I guarantee it's to be alone.”

“And your brother would just allow that? He was far too smug about not knowing where Todd was.” Amanda huffed.

“Amanda, you, haven't eaten. Just come inside to have something?” Why did Hela care so much?

“No.” Amanda said it like she had really thought about it. “No, something’s wrong, I need-”

“Fine, let's try the kitchen. He hasn't been eating.” Now Hela's voice was a little stern, but more in the way that Farah got when Tina forgot to eat. Todd could see Amanda turn, her shoulders relaxing a little. 

“Is this a ploy to get me to eat?”

“To get you food and me wine, young one.”

“Fine, but I’m coming back out here after food.” Amanda sighed, throwing another frown towards the woods, her eyes passing over the bush where Todd was hiding.

Please Adrien please I'll listen. Todd tried to pray; he didn't want to confront Amanda. He was almost scared of seeing her.

He watched Amanda and Hela walk back into the house, and for a moment he didn’t think praying had actually worked. There was a hand on his neck, dragging him from his hiding place and then Adrien was looming over him.

“Will you now? I don’t know, you’re a lot more manageable this way. I’m sure those wolf instincts just love being around me.” Adrien smirked, his eyes glowing softly.

No, please.

Todd wanted to be a person.

He buried his nose into the dirt, exposing the back of his neck and crying softly. Adrien sighed, crouching down and running his hand through the fur on top of Todd’s head.

“Fine, shift back.”

Todd gasped for air, the whines becoming sobs that stuck in his throat as he curled on the forest floor. Adrien snapped his fingers and warm, loose fitting clothes appeared on Todd, all while Adrien continued to pet the top of his head.

“So, what did you learn?” Adrien asked.

“Be- be good.”

“And?”

“I'm just, nothing. I'm some sort of s-” Sick. “Pet.”

“Oh, I was looking for ‘and I’ll do what you say’, but yeah, that works too.” Adrien smirked. “Give it time, you’ll like the shift, promise.”

“Am I, anything?” Todd asked quietly.

“You have potential. And I’m going to make sure you’re exactly what I want you to be.” Adrien said, smiling a little softer. “And now that I know that works, we’ll be doing it more. Maybe you’ll even be able to shift on your own, eventually.”

Todd's sobs unstuck, and he turned to rest and hide his face in Adrien’s lap.

“Oh calm down. You act like it’s the end of the world.” Adrien said, giving a little laugh. He carefully moved Todd and stood, heading back toward the house. “Follow if you want, but don’t think sulking will get you out of fixing that door.”

Todd laid there a minute before rising to follow; he couldn't just lay there. And maybe Adrien could stop for just a moment, and hold Todd like the night before. 

Adrien had made it back to the house and disappeared before Todd had even reached the door. He had mentioned needing to work, perhaps that was where he had vanished to.

Fine. 

Maybe Todd could work on the door.

 

 

The door turned out to be fairly easy to fix, though Todd's hands hurt by the end of it. He managed to reach the end as he caught Adrien”s scent, and he cringed.

“You managed it.” Adrien said, appearing next to him, looking at the patch job on the door. Todd flinched from his hand, nodding. “Not bad.”

Todd nodded again; he just wanted to be good, please.

“I suppose you deserve some sort of reward.” Adrien said. “Pick something.”

“I don't. I was cleaning my own mess.” That wasn't deserving of anything, it was just common decency.

“That’s not what I said.” Adrien rolled his eyes, looking down at him. “Pick, something.”

“I'd, I'd like, some, music thing please? Or water. Please.”

“Hm.” Adrien hummed, waving his hand and a record player appeared on top of the dresser, a few albums appearing alongside it. When Todd turned back to say thank you, there was a bottle of water being held in front of his face.

“Thank you,” Todd took the bottle quietly. How long had it been since eating now?

“Sure,” Adrien said. “Make sure you get some food eventually.”

“Can you stay?” Todd feared Adrien, but he feared being alone even more.

“Can I stay?” Adrien had paused, looking back at Todd. Todd nodded in conformation. Adrien looked a little thrown but nodded, turning back toward Todd. “What did you have in mind?”

Oh gods.

“Just, sitting.”

“Alright.” Adrien said, looking down for a moment before joining Todd on the floor. “Now what?”

Todd shrugged, playing idly with the water bottle in his hands. He jumped at a soft, curious touch to his face and braced to be hit. But the hit never came.

“You look exactly like him.”

“Mm.” Todd was sure that Adrien meant Bragi, though he didn't ask. Bragi, Adrien's former partner; the one he killed. He leaned a little closer into the soft touch.

“I shouldn’t have left you.” Adrien said, and Todd wasn’t entirely sure if he was talking to him or Bragi. “If I had just, taken you when I bite you. It could have been different.”

“How?” Yeah, Adrien would have been able to torture him longer. 

Todd coveted the moments when he wasn't being hurt, and closed his eyes to welcome the contact.

“I can’t imagine shifting for the first time alone was easy.” Adrien said.

No, it was awful. Todd had thought he was dying, and it had only gotten better once he found a home with The Rowdy 3 during the full moons. Todd didn't answer Adrien, focusing instead on the way he rubbed Todd's face.

“If I had taken you with me, you would have had a pack from the very beginning.” Adrien said, pulling his hand back. “I never had, a proper pack, there was my family, but you, this, feels nice.”

Yeah, when Todd wasn't being pushed around. He picked up Adrien's hand, putting it back on his cheek and holding it there.

“Why?” Adrien asked, looking at his own hand on Todd’s cheek.

“It doesn't hurt.”

“Yeah, I suppose it doesn’t.” Adrien said. “So, is this how we should continue?”

“You'll do something.” Todd didn't let go of Adrien's hand. “I just want to pretend it doesn't hurt for a second.”

“It doesn’t have to, you know.” Adrien said. “I can always find an outlet elsewhere.”

Todd could wish that as hard as he wanted, but he didn't believe it. He would always be living in fear, and maybe they both knew that. Adrien was just too unpredictable. Todd didn't answer Adrien again, clutching Adrien's hand closer.

“Look, it will be easier on you if you take my suggestions. And you most definitely need food. So.” Adrien sighed.

“I'll try to be good, please.” It was some sort of twisted cry for help. Todd looked up at Adrien. “Why are you, trying to change from the first night?”

“Because it did more harm than good.” Adrien said, pulling his hand back again. “I may not agree with my siblings, but, Jor has always been much better at achieving results. So I thought I might try slowing down a little.”

“Yeah but, you don't regret what happened.”

“I regret three things in my life. And, no, that’s just, it’s not one of them.” He sighed, leaning back a bit. “That’s not saying I don’t understand why it was wrong or how I hurt you. I just, live on a bigger time-scale. It’s inconsequential.” 

Todd looked down at the prominent scars in his hands, from where he had been pinned to the wall. How was that not important? How?

“Would you do it again? You liked how I acted after.”

“Eh. I try to avoid repeat performances. Especially mediocre ones.” Adrien said, watching Todd carefully. Was he being an asshole on purpose?

What the fuck was wrong with him?

“No,” Todd whispered. “You're wrong.”

“About what?” Adrien asked, the smallest of smiles tugging on the corners of his mouth. God, that was sick; Todd hated him.

“It is important.”

“To you maybe. You’re what? Thirty-six? Thirty-seven? I’m nearly fifty-one hundred years old. That night isn’t even a speck in my timeline.” Adrien said.

Todd heard a surprised noise as he started to cry silently. That night was important, that night was monumental, awful. Adrien let him cry for a few minutes before holding out a tissue box that he had conjured.

“I can help, you know.” Adrien said. “Take the pain away.”

“Yeah, I know all about you helping.” Todd refused to look at him as he stook on shaky legs and slipped into the bathroom. The sink; he would wash the sadness away even if it meant standing there forever.

“You don’t even know what I’m going to suggest.” Adrien said from the doorway. Of course he had followed him.

Holding the soap got harder and harder as the seconds ticked on, and within a minute of violently scrubbing his hands they were trembling. God, it was all over his body.

“Todd.” Adrien said, tipping his head to the side. “Stop a moment and look at me.”

“Need to get it off,” Todd mumbled, the scrubbing and trembling getting more desperate. He vaguely registered the burning under his skin from the ignored commands.

“Todd.” Adrien said, his voice a bit stronger as he took a step into the bathroom. Todd dropped the soap, just standing there with his hands shaking under scalding hot water.

Stop scrubbing.

“We’re going to try something.” Adrien said, reaching around Todd and shutting the water off. “If you prefer it, we can make it permanent, if not, we go back. And the best part is, you just have to do as I say. Alright?”

“Please just-” The water was still running somehow, growing hotter and hotter. “Just-” Todd could see the heat making his flesh peel away.

“Forget about that night.” Adrien said, frowning down at Todd’s hands. Couldn’t he see the water?

Todd could; he could see his bones peeking out. His brain finally registered the searing pain, and he started to scream. Adrien jumped back, surprised by the sudden change, looking Todd over in confusion. 

“What is wrong with you?” Adrien asked as Todd fell to the floor.

“Todd!?” A voice in the hall shouted.

Todd's skin on his hands had melted away, bubbling over and dripping down his arms. Todd was still screaming, his throat tearing up in his frenzy.

“Todd! Holy shit! Hela!” Amanda had appeared next to him - when had she gotten there? - and was trying to pull his attention, her hands cupping his face and turning his head to face her. “It’s not real, breathe, okay? Focus on me.”

“Water's, melting.” Todd gasped, nodding along with his sister.

“Water doesn’t melt, right? Come on, you can logic your way around this.” Amanda said. She looked so panicked.

“I know!” He was still melting. “I know! It's still- my hands, bones.”

“I know it feels real, but it’s not, just breathe.” Amanda said, reaching for his hands and thinking better of it.

“Amanda?” Hela was next to Amanda, shoving a confused Adrien out of the room. “What's wrong?”

“Pills, I need antipsychotics.” Amanda said, looking up at her. “Please, Hela, I-”

Hela waved her hand, holding out a small red bottle to Amanda without a word. She snatched it, tearing the cap off and throwing three into her hand.

“Chew these.” Amanda said, holding them up to Todd’s mouth.

Todd took them as quick as he could, and in a minute he was collapsed against the wall, panting. God, that hadn't happened in so long; why now? Amanda draped herself over him, pulling him close.

“It’s okay.” She was mumbling over and over. “I’m here.”

Hela had moved off to the corner, closing the door against Adrien but still watching them, an odd look on her face. Todd closed his eyes to block it all out.

All of it; he hated all of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todd NO - Sam


	4. Gorl???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two cannot tell you if they're in a relationship or not but they sure are cute as shit.

That night, Amanda found herself curled in her own bed and staring at a wall. She wasn't sure how long she had been laying there, just that she was so tired that sleep couldn't help. No, she needed her family; something.

Amanda had the stars, at least.

There was a soft shuffling outside of her door and she frowned, wondering which of the others would be awake this late. Jordan had been out all day, Adrien had disappeared after the thing with Todd, and Todd was more than likely still right where she had left him; passed out on his bed. That left Hela, which seemed, odd that she would be shuffling around in the dark. Maybe Amanda could sleep-

No, that was a pipe dream. It was impossible to sleep without the added body heat of the close quarters of the van and her boys. She sighed and pulled herself out of bed, heading for the door. If she couldn’t sleep, then one of these gods was going to entertain her.

Pulling open the door revealed Hela sitting cross legged on the phone, hair in a messy bun, wearing pajamas, and scrolling through her phone.

Oh that… was an incredibly domestic look. Amanda cleared her throat to rid herself of those thoughts, and sighed. Hela jumped a bit, shoving her phone out of sight and killing what little light there was in the hallway.

“Sorry,” she grumbled. “Fuck are you doing?”

“Nothing. Reading. Sitting. What are you doing?” Hela said, her eyes starting to glow ever so slightly.

“Same as always.” Amanda turned away, wandering back to her bed. “Can't sleep without them.”

“Without, them?” Hela asked, following after a moment. She stood next to the bed as Amanda sat back down, looking a little unsure of what to do next.

“We're like puzzle pieces.” Amanda laid on her back to stare at the ceiling. “Not in like a romantic way, that's gross. They're my brothers. But we don't work without each other. We, just usually sleep close to one another. It's not fun to wake up, and think someone's been kidnapped or something. Or if someone has a nightmare, we can help. We're all really warm. Right now it's just, kind of cold.”

“I can keep you warm.” Hela said, her eyes closing for a minute as it looked like she was internally kicking herself. “I just, I meant, if you want, and needed like, another person, I could, do that.”

“Well you do look warm.” Amanda's hand was up before she could stop herself, her fingers running softly over Hela's arm. “It's not that. I just miss them.”

“I’m sorry.” Hela said, looking down at where Amanda was holding her hand. “I can’t imagine how you feel.”

“I need them,” Amanda whispered, her fingers falling to intertwine with Hela's. “Vogel likes to wake up up sometimes, to watch the sun come up. We make a thing of it. Martin, somehow manages to make food, and Gripps finds blankets and pillows. Cross is usually doing our hair. Beast is catching butterflies.”

“That sounds, nice.” Hela said, taking a seat on the bed, her eyes flicking up from their hands to Amanda's face. 

“It's a full moon, soon.” Amanda was quiet again, her voice nearly nonexistent. “I haven't spent a moon without them, like, ever. I can't. I miss them so fucking much.”

Hela looked back down at their hands, an odd look on her face as the soft green glow moved down to her cheeks.

“I’m sorry.” She said. “I’m sure it’ll be alright, you’re- you seem, fairly, resilient.” 

“At what fucking cost.” Amanda let go of Hela, turning away from her. “I want to go home. This is stupid.”

“I understand, but-”

“But what? Your little brother gets pissy? Just, just go drink or something.”

“Hey.” Hela’s tone changed, an odd sternness to it and Amanda suddenly remembered she was talking to a goddess. “I get you’re upset, I really do, but my family is important to me. I’m sorry I’m not prioritizing people I’ve never met over my brother.”

“Oh, you wanna talk about brothers?” Amanda tried to keep her tone from getting hard. “Jesus fuck, you might be older than me but you're not the only person with shitty family. My brother robbed my parents and conned me out of medication for like ten fucking years, fuck off. I'm tired, leave me alone.”

“Mine murdered my best friend.” Hela said, a softness that came with pain in her voice. She stood slowly, looking toward the door.

“Well last I checked, you're immortal.” Amanda glared at the wall. “I have sixty years, if my illness doesn't give me a heart attack. You can get a new one. I can't. I have one shot and it's being wasted trapped here. I'm going to die and most of my life will be spent in this fucking hellhole.”

“What does immortality have to do with any of that?” Hela asked, turning and glaring down at Amanda. “You seem to know so much, let’s hear it.”

“I know I want to fucking stab myself. I'm done with this place.”

Amanda really meant it. If she could, she would make sure she died right then and there.

“You’re so, so-” Hela frowned, like she was thinking about the word. Whatever she said next was so quiet Amanda didn’t even hear her.

Amanda wanted to jump out that damned second story fucking window. It was open, it was right there.

“Are you list- me?” Hela’s voice sounded like it was fading in and out. “Hey, Am-da, I’m tal- to you.”

Amanda could almost feel Hela's gaze follow hers. Amanda said nothing.

She needed to get out of here. She couldn't stay here anymore.

“-no! Aman-” Hela had reached forward and vanished completely. Amanda frowned. Had she really just left in the middle of a sentence?

Amanda wasn't a crier, but in that moment she finally broke down. She rolled on her stomach, covering her face, and she heard Hela stumble back into the room.

“Holy fuck.” Hela mumbled before wrapping her arms around Amanda. “I can touch you, thank the gods.”

“I can't do this.” Amanda couldn't stop the crying anymore. Hela pulled her up and into her lap, wrapping Amanda tight in her arms.

“You’re going to be okay. I promise, I’m going to help you, but you can’t try that again.” Hela said, resting her head against Amanda’s neck.

“I didn't, do anything.”

“You were going to jump out the window.” Hela said. How could she have figured that-

Death. Right.

“I can't stay here. I can't fucking do it anymore I'm going crazy.” Amands started to cry harder, covering her mouth to stifle the noise.

“You’re not going crazy.” Hela said, her grip loosening a little, but not because she was disappearing again. “I am going to help you, that’s what I said I would do, but we’re going to do it my way, alright? If you leave, it’s just going to get worse for Todd.”

Amanda wanted to scream; what about her? But she knew that that wasn't okay, so she stayed silent.

“I’m going to keep you safe.” Hela said, her voice quieting again. “And, if you stay, I think, everything might turn out.”

“Please. I just want to to somewhere. Anywhere.” Amanda was addressing Hela like she was the one holding her prisoner here, and the silence that followed Amanda's words only made that clearer. Amanda didn't think that of Hela, but she was so desperate.

Hela’s grip on Amanda tightened and the world spun away, the cold night air nipping at Amanda’s cheeks far more than it had in the safety of the room. Wherever they were, there were no trees, but there were stars for miles. There was a warm blanket underneath them and Hela pulled back a little, pulling another blanket around Amanda’s shoulders.

Wait, they were outside.

Out of the boundaries of Adrien's place.

“Martin,” Amanda whispered to her own mind.

_Hey there, Drummer._

Amanda's face was a mix between relief, pure joy and an intense sadness. It was Martin! She could hear her boys! So why was she crying?

“I’m sorry it’s not them.” Hela said. Oh gods, Hela. Amanda had almost forgotten about her. “I just, I don’t know if Fen has them being watched and, I don’t want anything to happen to you, so, hill.”

“I can hear them.” Amanda started to cry even harder. She needed them, god she needed them.

“You can hear them?”

_Who’s the girly?_ Martin asked. She couldn't see the smirk, but she could feel it.

“Hela. Don't laugh.” Amanda smiled through her tears, her voice cracking. “I miss you so fucking much.”

“I’m, very confused.” Hela frowned.

_We miss you too, Drummer._ But she seems to be keeping ya’ warm. Martin laughed at his own joke, the others snorting along.

“I can't.” Amanda's smile was gone again. “I can't. It's not fair. I can hear them. I- I can't-” It wasn't fair to let her hear them, but still bar her from being with them. She stood. “I can't. I'm sorry.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you would be able to.” Hela followed her up, looking worried. It was such an odd look on her. “I just thought-”

“It's not fair. I can hear them. They're so close.” Amanda couldn't muster the energy to hit anything, if there had been anything to hit. “I can't.”

There was an odd tug against the bond and Amanda watched as Hela’s eyes sparked to life, reaching toward her, but just a bit too slow. Strong hands landed on Amanda’s shoulder and turned her around, pulling her in for a hug.

“You’re gonna be just fine, Drummer. I know it.” Martin said, his voice so much closer- 

Wait.

He was there!

Amanda was right back to sobbing, holding onto Martin as tight as she could. She couldn’t smell him, so, he wasn’t actually there, but it was close enough.

“I’ve got ya’.”

Please. Please please. Amanda couldn't let go, she just couldn't.

“You’re gonna be alright, Drummer.” Martin said, pulling her closer. Just stick with this one. Seems helpful.

Amanda never got to respond. Hela made a panicked noise, and Amanda was pulled backwards into a void and thrown into her room. Her room, the one surrounded by wards. She gasped, the sound mingled with a thick cry.

“I’m sorry.” Hela was whispering. “There- I saw- Fen, he-”

“No.” Amanda wasn't angry, and that was the worst part. “No.”

“Amanda, I-”

Amanda's knees gave out under her, and she reached out to catch herself on Hela.

“Oh gods.” Hela gave an awkward yelp as she caught Amanda, lowering her down to the ground. “Should I have waited until he left? Did pulling you back damage you somehow? How-”

“He's like my dad.” That was all the answer Amanda needed to give. It had hurt, but not in any visible way.

“Amanda, I’m sorry.” Hela said, she was so close. “But, I just, I saw Fen, and you, and-”

“I hate this place.” Amanda could finally manage to pull herself together, starting to mask her face. “I'm sorry. Just, ignore me.”

“Hey, no, come on.” Hela frowned. “I’m not going to ignore-”

“I'm fine,” Amanda mumbled, still not getting off of Hela. 

“Yeah, you seem it.” Hela said, sighing. “Come on. I’m not four werewolves, but I can cuddle or whatever, and you need sleep.”

Amanda nodded, allowing Hela to teleport them both onto the bed. Amanda clung to her, nuzzling into her chest and wiping away her tears. It was a little warmer this way.

 

 

When the light of day pulled her from sleep, the events of the night before had been forgotten, that was until the arm around Amanda’s middle tightened and pulled her closer.

Oh. 

Amanda hummed, shifting and finding a surprisingly soft person on the other end of the encounter. She hadn’t thought gods needed sleep, but there was Hela, her entire body relaxed with deep sleep, the soft rapid movement of her eyes under her eyelids suggested dreaming. 

Amanda regretted moving in the first place, and in her tired state tried to move back to where she had been. The movement earned another tensing of muscles, and a soft inhale as Hela shifted a bit.

“‘Orry, ‘idn’t mean to sleep.” She mumbled, burying her nose into Amanda’s neck, still half asleep as she did so. Amanda hummed again; that felt nice.

“I did.” She closed her eyes, quite intent on falling back asleep.

“‘M glad.” Hela said, pulling Amanda closer. It helped that she was nearly a foot taller than Amanda, the extra height letting her wrap around her.

The sunlight caught on Hela's face like a moth to a flame, and she looked all the more beautiful. Amanda smiled for a moment, settling in. They stayed there, Hela not moving despite the fact that she was most definitely awake.

“I can go, if you want.” She said quietly. “Or, I mean, whatever you’d like.”

“I don't know,” Amanda mumbled. “I can't sleep without other people. You might need to stay awhile.”

Hela opened her eyes to that, the magic glowing almost neon in the sun.

“Well, then I probably should stay. For your health.” Hela said, watching her closely. “Wouldn’t want you to miss out on needed sleep.”

“Might need to come tonight too.”

“For your health.” Hela said. “And I mean, my bed is a bit more comfortable. So, if you really wanted a good night sleep, we should probably, sleep there.”

“Yup.” Amanda said all this with her eyes closed, still half asleep but thoroughly enjoying herself. “That.”

“Great, good.” Hela said, settling back down and pulling Amanda as close as she could manage. “That, good.”

“Mm.”

They laid in silence, Hela never quite relaxing again.

“You gonna take me to your bed or not, loser?” Amanda mumbled.

“What?” To say Hela squeaked would be undignified, but, it certainly was a rather high pitched response. “I, can. I just thought, tonight, not- no that- sure.”

Amanda felt the world shift and the bed became softer. Gods, Hela’s bed was more comfortable.

“'S my room now.”

“I’m sorry?”

“'S my room now.”

“Well, no, it’s my room and-”

“Sucks. Guess we'll have to share.”

“Share?” Hela’s voice had gone a little quiet.

“This is my bed now. But it's also yours. So the only compromise is to share.” Amanda gave a small smile as she cracked open her eyes. 

The room was surprisingly cute; quaint. Fairy lights were hung near the windows, and it didn't look like a room for a death goddess.

“I, um.” Hela was looking a bit overwhelmed, her cheeks glowing a soft green like the night before. “I-”

“Oh my gods you're useless, just let me flirt.” Amanda pulled back, turning the other way to find a position to sleep in.

“You- no. Hold on.” Hela sat up completely. “No, you don’t like me, no one likes me. What do you mean-”

“Obviously I mean eat worms. Flirt means to eat worms. Clearly. Juicy space worms.”

“I don’t understand what’s happening.” Hela said, the green in her cheeks had just gotten brighter as she watched Amanda.

“Well I was flirting with you. Because you're warm. And pretty. And tall. But fine.” Amanda sighed; there was no way she was getting sleep-

Wait, had she said that out loud?

“You think I’m pretty?” Hela asked, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

“Clearly no, I think you look like Bush.” Amanda felt a smirk creep on her face. “Maybe.”

“Okay.” Hela said, frowning slightly. “And, hypothetically, what would happen if I thought the same?”

“Well, I'm not getting up for sure.” Amanda was pretty? Holy shit, that was new.

“Oh, you don’t have to, but-” There was an odd look on Hela’s face. “Can, we try something?”

“Sure?” Amanda frowned.

Hela snapped her fingers, and for a moment Amanda didn’t think anything had happened until she noticed how Hela’s clothes looked a little too big. Had she made herself shorter? 

She grabbed Amanda’s arms and wrapped them around her before pulling them both onto their sides. Yeah, Hela had definitely made herself shorter. Amanda brought her hand up to explore Hela's hair, and they stared at each other for a moment, their faces close and their hearts stopping.

“I don’t, usually, do this sort of thing.” Hela said, watching Amanda like she had the answer to the universe.

Amanda pulled Hela in the rest of the way, and they found themselves in the middle of a kiss. It didn’t seem like Hela actually had to breathe, so Amanda was the one who pulled back, using Hela’s new lack of height to her advantage as she pulled just out of reach.

“Yeah, so, okay.” Hela said, smiling at her. “That’s great. Can we do more of that?”

“Okay.”

And that was the end of that.


	5. Oh shit oH SHIT

Jordan was sat on Todd’s bed as he slept fairly soundly beside them. It had been late when Jordan finally made it back to the house and with Fen gone gods knew where, Todd-sitting seemed like the best option. 

They had been shifting through hair styles for the better part of an hour, trying to find a new one, and failing to notice Todd waking up.

“Mm.” Todd rubbed his eyes. “Yesterday was a nightmare.”

“Was it now?” Jordan asked, settling on bright pink in a long braid that hung over her shoulder. “Really quick, how’s this?”

“Cool.” Todd didn't seem affected by the color, which was a little odd. He almost seemed used to it. “I freaked out after you left. Adrien and I sat, and he got. Soft for a moment. It was nice. But I freaked out and started washing my hands really hard. Then, then the water melted my hands away and he told me to forget something.”

Wait, what?

“I’m sorry, the water did what now?” Jordan frowned.

“Pararibulitis.”

“That, sounds vaguely familiar. Have we talked about that?” Jordan asked, trying to remember through the different instances she had had with Todd up to this point.

“A nerve thing, interpret stuff wro- did you just, not hear anything else out of that?”

“No, I heard the other stuff. Fen was soft, and weird and he made you forget something. Any idea what it was?” Jordan asked, waving the small mirror in her hands away.

“No.” Todd was staring at his own hands with curiosity. “It was nice. He was almost, just, holding my face kind of. It felt nice.”

“Yeah, dude, I’m not going to lie, that sounds fairly nuts, especially with everything that happened the other night.”

“What, him hitting me? That happens all the time, it's fine.”

“Yeah, hitting.” Jordan said, frowning as Todd didn’t seem to understand what she was talking about. “No, the other night.”

“Um.” Todd seemed fairly disinterested. “My wrist breaking?”

“No, when he stabbed your hand to the wall and ra-”

“Shit, is that why I'm all scarred up?”

“I, what?” Oh gods, Adrien wouldn’t. “Todd, what happened the very first night you got here?”

“Well, he broke my wrist, and kind of went on about rules and stuff.” Todd hummed to himself.

“Okay, and?”

“And I probably fell asleep.”

Oh gods. Adrien was a moron.

“Todd, you, do you remember the next morning? With me and Amanda?” Jordan asked slowly.

“Oh yeah, a little.” Todd turned on his back to stare up at Jordan. “Uh, I was in the kitchen being like. Catatonic? Amanda almost killed Adrien.”

“Do you maybe remember, why, those things happened?” Jordan asked. She wasn’t sure if she could trigger the memories, probably not. But at the same time, Todd seemed much more relaxed, maybe she didn’t want to.

“Probably because he's a fucking creep, how should I know?” Todd actually became angry at Jordan, which was new.

“Yeah, yeah he is.” Jordan said, smiling. “That’s good, hold onto that.”

Maybe, if Todd could just remember how he felt right now, he could avoid Adrien a bit more than he currently was.

“Is Adrien here? He left.”

And there went that plan.

“Yeah, no. He dipped yesterday. I have no idea where he went.” Jordan sighed. Todd’s memories would come back eventually. Probably. And then it would just be business as usual.

“I mean, I hope. I like when he's just, soft.” Todd touched his cheek, mumbling something to himself.

“You hope what?” Jordan asked, glancing over.

“I'm- not, sure?” Todd frowned; he clearly had no idea what had just happened. Jordan frowned, watching him for a minute.

“I think you should probably eat, dude.” She said. “Just, what do you want? I can get you anything.”

“I don't know. It's been- um.” Todd sat up slowly. “I know I ate something the morning after I came.”

“No you didn’t.” Jordan said. “I was with you.”

“Cool. So three. Four. Five days.”

“Right.” Jordan was going to have a serious talk with Adrien about caring for humans. “So, again, anything you want.”

“Anything I guess. I'm hungry but I'm just, sad.” Todd shrugged.

“Yeah, that’s the stuff you can’t remember.” Jordan sighed, waving her hand and a few apples, and cheeses, and bits of bread appeared. “Don’t worry, it’ll come back and I’ll let you cry on my shoulder or something.”

“Just, give me food,” Todd huffed.

“Have at it.” Jordan said, gesturing to the pile in front of Todd. She watched him swipe an apple, taking a bite of it. “So, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.” Todd was already nearly a quarter of the way through the apple; holy shit. Was he thinner somehow?

“What’s Wendimoor?”

“So when Dirk got kidnapped by Blackwing we all went looking and Farah and I ended up in this old town.” Todd was halfway done the apple. “And we ran into this case. This kid back in like the fifties had the power to make his dreams come to life and when Blackwing took him he made his fantasy place real. That's the place. We went there. My sister became a witch. You mostly get there through walls and bathtubs; everyone has pink hair.”

“Interesting.” That, didn’t really answer any of Jordan’s questions. “Is Blackwing the CIA guys you mentioned?”

“Oh yeah. They’re the assholes that had them all as kids.”

“Right. And who’s Svlad Cjelli?”

Jordan wasn't sure what happened next, only that she suddenly had a face full of violently thrown apple.

“Don't you fucking dare,” Todd growled. “Don't call him that!”

“Call who that!?” Jordan wiped bits of apple from her face, not sure if she should be running or not. “What-”

“Dirk!” Todd was almost yelling. “That's not his name! He doesn't like it! Blackwing ruined it for him when they called him that during all the fucking torture! So don't- just. Don't use it.”

“Wait.” Jordan frowned. “Sv- Dirk isn’t his real name?”

“Dirk is his real name. Not his birth name, but it is his real name. His. I know for a fact the gender fuck shapeshifter isn't going to misgender him on top of everything.”

That was a whole different conversation Jordan didn’t want to have right now. “Okay, sorry.”

“He's from Romania,” Todd said after a moment. “Blackwing took him when he was like, eleven. That name is just, it's ruined for him.”

“I didn’t know.” Jordan said, suddenly feeling like anything she might ask could get the same reaction. “I just, it was really confusing when you guys would talk about- um- the-”

Shit.

“I didn't mean to like, get angry.” Todd seemed none the wiser as he picked up some bread. “There's just been issues. With Priest back- he's, a bad dude. A really bad dude. He's part of the reason their childhoods were so shitty. He has no qualms about torturing and just, beheading children. His files are insane.”

What?

“The dude at the sheriff’s station? The one I punched in the face? Beheaded children?”

“They're probably the lucky ones.” Todd stared at the bread. “That's a shitty thing to say. But Dirk, Vogel, everyone. God, Vogel was six. They had to be under his care. Every day.”

Jordan felt an odd anger in her chest. If she was positive the station was trap free, she would have gone and dealt with Priest herself.

“So, sorry. It's just. Dirk's been doing so good with nightmares and not having them, and now I'm not there and Priest is. I'm worried.” Todd finally started to eat the bread. “Anyway.”

“I’m sorry.” She said, looking down at the pile of food. “I, I can’t say I didn’t get it, I mean, I didn’t, but, if I had known everything, I don’t think I would have told you to come with me.”

Gods, she was just as bad as her brother. Todd had been right, not that he knew he had been talking with Jordan at the time.

“Yeah well.” Todd suddenly put the bread down, like he had lost his appetite. “Dirk and I are, weird right now. Don't know. Just, forest stuff. Which I realize is vague. Not a lot happened, it's just rubbing me wrong.”

Shit.

Jordan turned a bit so that she was facing Todd.

“About that.” Jordan said quietly. “I, I need to apologize, a lot, for-”

“Hey, like I said, not a lot happened. But, sometimes small things just. Seem, bad? I don't know.”

Yeah, she had planned it that way.

“Right, but, about the forest-”

“I mean, it was weird, he was clearly like. Invading space? I have- I had.” That was an odd change to make. “Specific boundaries.”

“Yeah, but-”

“But I don't know why something so small is bothering me.”

“It wasn’t Dirk.” Jordan huffed, rushing to get the words out.

Todd stared at Jordan. He didn't look angry, nor did he look surprised; there was a quiet resignation, an almost invisible nod of exhaustion.

“It shouldn't be bothering me.”

“But I knew it would. That’s why I did all that stuff. I knew it would bother you, and, and that it would hurt more if, if it came from him, and- I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

“It's my space. We've always been, super there. For each other. Making sure of boundaries and keeping up to date with them. He's like, safe. And he was just hugging me and it hurt worse than Adrien. I'm-” The words hung in the air; Todd didn't finish the sentence, peering over at the closed door.

He wasn’t getting it. Jordan wasn’t even sure he had heard her. So she let herself shift, feeling the tie around the neck and the weight of the leather jacket.

“It wasn’t Dirk.” The accent sounded a little off but it was close enough.

Todd stared, whispering a quiet I know. He lasted all od two seconds more before he was heading back to the bathroom.

“Todd? No-” Nope, needed to lose the shift. Jordan hopped off the bed, going back to the short, pink haired girl. “Todd, wait-”

Todd tensed up and froze when his wrist was grabbed, barely daring to breathe. Jordan looked down at the contact, quickly releasing Todd’s arm.

“I’m sorry. I put a wedge between all of you, and, now, now you’re hurt, and I just want to h- I just want to make it better.” It was partly the stupid omega instincts kicking in after two hundred years, but it was also because she felt like an asshole.

“I belong here.”

“Okay. If, if that’s what you want.” Jordan said, not loving that idea. “But, just, how can I make this better? I fucked up, I want to fix it.”

“There's nothing to fix.” Todd turned towards Jordan, both of them ignoring the growing smell of Adrien somewhere nearby. “I belong here. I belong to Adrien.”

Oh, that was all kinds of messed up. She needed real help, and she wasn’t going to be able to convince Todd.

“Alright.” She sighed. “Just, let me know if you need anything, okay? And I do mean anything. I’m always listening, and I respond to most names.”

Todd didn't say anything else. He did however shrink in on himself a little.

“Isn't it your bedtime, big sibling? You have to nurse your hangover,” said a voice from behind Jordan.

“I was just leaving, Fen.” Jordan didn’t take her eyes off Todd, he looked absolutely terrified. “Errands, work, you know how it is.”

She turned, giving Adrien a glare, a little of her magic seeping into her eyes and giving off a soft silver shine.

“I trust you can manage not to break him?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Adrien just smiled. Jordan rolled her eyes, letting the world fade around her, taking her far from the house and to the early morning light of a parking lot. She looked down, making sure the tie and jacket were gone before heading off around the building toward the sounds of voices.

This was a bad idea.

A colossally stupid idea.

But, she was out of ideas.

Jordan poked her head around the side of the building, watching a low burning camp fire cast shadows of the people moving around it. The tall one with the white hair was facing away from her. She just needed to talk to him and then-

“Boo!” A girl with rainbow hair jumped on her back, making loud noises. “Mine!”

“Oh!” Some of the group started laughing. “She caught a live one!”

“Get the snake!”

“Go!”

“Eat 'em!”

“Get off!” Jordan yelped, blinking to the other side of the camp, coming back to reality far too close to the one with the tattoo.

The man grabbed Jordan's arm. It wasn't aggressive, but it spooked Jordan enough to trip. She fell forward and he caught her, lowering her onto a seat.

“Look, I don’t want trouble, I just-”

The one with the white hair sniffed the air. “Huh. Omega. What'd ya’ do with Pup?”

Omega. Right.

“He’s fine. Well, no, he’s not. That’s why I’m here. He’s functioning? Look.” She huffed. Focus. “I just need to talk to Dirk and ask him-”

“What's.” A hand grabbed the front of Jordan's shirt, and she was pulled to face one Farah Black. “His mental. State. You stupid fucking snake.”

Holy fuck.

“Bad. Really bad. Monumentally bad. It’s not my fault.” Jordan had never feared death, and she was certain these people didn’t have an obsidian blade, but holy shit if she wasn’t sure she was about to die.

“What, do you mean?” Farah was speaking through gritted teeth as she held Jordan.

“Fen, um, the first night, he, well-”

“Okay.” Farah turned them by a few degrees before slamming Jordan into a wall, holding her there instead. “Give me some sort of context for bad or I'm going to rip out your teeth.”

“Fen raped him, okay? He’s not doing well because Fen is constantly hovering. I tried to help, I did. He’s not listening to me.” Jordan could escape, she could, but Farah was terrifying. 

“He- I- did, he say anything?”

The whole entire camp had gone dead silent, and terrifyingly still.

“He just said it doesn’t matter, that he belongs there, to Fen.” Jordan said. Farah’s grip had all but disappeared and Jordan turned to face the others, not that that made her feel any better.

“Tina,” Farah said weakly.

Jordan just barely caught a glimpse of handcuffs inscribed with runes before they were clasped over his hands - behind his back - and he could feel the runes keeping him in place, blocking his powers and forcing him into his base form.

“Farah.” The one who must have been named Tina passed Jordan over to the one with the tattoo before wrapping Farah softly in her arms.

“I’m sorry.” Jordan said. “I didn’t know-”

“What's going on?” A tired voice said.

Jordan felt like he wanted to hide, not that he could looking almost identical to Adrien and nearly six and a half feet tall. He looked over to where Dirk had appeared around the side of the building, looking like he hadn’t slept in days and wearing some old, ratted clothes that clearly came from the punks. 

Coming here had definitely been a mistake. 

Dirk stared at Jordan for a moment, and then turned right back around to leave.

Yeah, definitely a mistake.


	6. The Legacy of Blackwing

Jordan was glaring at Priest from where he had been sat in the opposite cell, the cuffs digging into his wrists. Priest was all too happy to grin at him like it was Christmas.

“Can someone please let me out?” Jordan called for the tenth time in the last hour. He knew they were all standing out there, muttering about what to do with the captured god.

Dirk was suddenly standing in the doorway. He wasn't speaking, or doing anything really but putting some food in Priest's cell. Or at least, that seemed to be the goal. Dirk wasn't getting close to the cell.

“I gotta know.” Priest drawled, leaning back on the bed and glancing over at Dirk. “Who do ya’ hate more? Me or the freak over there?”

“They're not, a freak, Mr. Priest,” Dirk said quietly. He didn't look up, staring at the floor; his voice sounded ragged, like he had been screaming. It was nothing like what Jordan remembered.

“Aren’t they though? Just like Lamia. Can’t decide, always lyin’.” Priest said, smiling a bit wider.

“Mona is, whatever she wants to be. She's quite happy being a freak, we all are.”

“Todd didn’t seem to agree with that.” Priest said.

“Hey.” Jordan said, standing up and moving to the bars, glaring at Priest. “Back off.”

“It's quite alright.” Dirk tried to clear his throat and took a step forward. “Um. Mr. Priest, your, this is the thing, you're supposed to eat.”

“No.” Priest said, slowly pushing up on the bed. Jordan was looking at the bars, and where Dirk was standing.

He was too close to the cell.

“Yes, well.” Dirk sighed. “Certainly didn't have to deal with this in Blackwing.”

“No, we didn’t, Svlad.” Priest said. He slowly pushed to his feet as Dirk looked down at the food in his hand.

“That's not- that's-” For some reason, Dirk didn't seem to be able to finish the sentence. “Yes. You're right about that.”

“Dirk.” Jordan said, trying to pull his hands from the cuffs.

“I just, I can't deal with this. I'd rather the dark, honestly. Never did really try my best,” Dirk mumbled.

“No, you didn’t. Got it wrong.” Priest said. He was now leaning against the bars. All he would have to do would be to reach forward. 

“Yes, I did.”

“Dirk.” Jordan tried again, pulling hard on his hand; he just needed one.

“Useless little Svlad Cjelli. Gotten it wrong again?” Priest smirked.

“I have,” Dirk whispered. “Do you have an answer?”

“I do. Come here.” Priest said, his smile widening.

Jordan didn’t have time to free his hand in anyway that wouldn’t hurt. He pushed on his thumb, huffing as it broke and pulled his hand free, waving his arm and sending Priest flying back across the cell. 

“Dirk!” He shouted. The shouting and the clatter drawing the attention of the others.

Dirk gave Jordan a scared look before scurrying out of the room. Martin came in, glancing between where Priest was laughing on the floor and Jordan who was leaning against the bars. What little magic he had been able access was burning with the other cuff still attached to his wrist.

“What you laughin’ at you stupid know-it-all alpha?” Martin growled at Priest as Tina and another man came in to secure Jordan.

“That family of yours ain’t stayin’ together like ya’ wanted.” Priest laughed.

“Check on Brit,” Martin mumbled to Farah for a moment. “Don't go bein’ cryptic, Oz. What's that mean?”

“Maybe you should check on Brit.” Priest was still laughing. “Can’t even keep a beta, can ya, Marty?”

Martin went completely pale, and without another word he left the room.

“Hey, no, just let me out, for ten seconds.” Jordan said as Tina secured the cuff back on his wrist. “Let me deal with him. Please.”

“Oh I'm real sorry,” The man in the uniform said. “Feel real bad. To make it up I done gotcha some doughnuts, and a cat poster. I'm Hobbs, heya.”

“I, I know who you- can you just put me somewhere else then?” Jordan asked. The pain in his hand was starting the annoy him. He really shouldn’t have broken his thumb. “Or let me talk to Farah or-”

“Well, I'm gonna be takin’ ya to check up your thumb, kiddo.” Hobbs was leading Jordan out of his cell. Jordan didn’t have the energy to explain how he was thousands of years older than Hobbs, and most definitely not his ‘kiddo’.

“Listen to me. I will handle your Priest problem, and my thumb won’t be an issue if you just take these-”

“No can do, buckaroo.”

“Okay, dude, I am fifty-two hundred years old, can you just-”

“Oh I know.”

“Of course you do.” Jordan sighed, glaring down at the cuffs. “Okay, fine, just, can you please damage this rune here?” Hepointed to the line with the ‘x’. “I won’t have powers or whatever, just, I really hate looking like this.”

“Maybe.”

This was going to be a long day.

 

 

In the end, no one could truly console Dirk. Martin had a very grim expression, and though Dirk didn't ask he knew that he didn't want to know the cause. Seeing as no one could calm Dirk, or get him to respond, most eventually gave up. And finally, in a fit of impatience, Farah simply left Dirk in the zone of containment that the new spell to keep Priest contained had created.

_Icarus._

Dirk closed his eyes. No, this was awful.

_C’me on now, Icarus. Come chat._

“I'm not, Icarus, Mr. Priest.”

Dirk _then. It’s borin’, come entertain me._

“I, think I'm going to stay here.” Out of arm's reach for now and looking in the opposite direction. There was a sharp pain in Dirk’s head and a soft chuckle.

“Then I’ll come to you.” Priest was standing in front of him. “Now ain’t that a neat trick.”

Oh no.

Dirk buried his face in his arms.

“What’s the matter Dirk? Cat got yer tongue?” Priest asked, laughing as he walked in a circle around Dirk. “How’s it feel, havin’ that freak that took yer boy here, but no Toddy?”

“Please Mr. Priest, I don't know why you're even bothering with me.”

“Because it’s fun.” Priest said. “I ain’t ever had a beta before. To be fair, can’t really have one unless yer a wolf, so, thanks for that.”

“Wha-”

“Ain’t give ya’ permission to speak.” Priest said, giving a soft smack to Dirk’s mouth. “Gotta whip ya’ back into shape it seems.”

“Wha- Mr, P-”

“Be quiet.” The words echoed in Dirk’s head, causing just a bit of pain. “Well ain’t that somethin’? This is gonna be fun.”

Dirk didn’t want to be here, surely he could just leave. It would be simple. Just get up and go. 

If he could just convince himself to actually go.

“Repeat after me.” Priest crouched down. “'My name is Svlad Cjelli. I'm Project Icarus, property of Blackwing.’”

“That’s not my name.” Dirk mumbled. He should have let that stupid god have his ten seconds with Priest.

“Repeat it.”

“That, that’s not- that’s-” Dirk could feel his resolve breaking. “That-”

“I said.” Priest brought his palm down hard across Dirk”s face. “Repeat it ya’ stupid little beta.”

Dirk didn’t even know what that meant.

“My- my name- my-” He couldn’t do this. “Mr. Priest, I-”

“Aw now.” Priest smiled a manic grin” his fingers dusting over Dirk's throat. “Repeat it. Five. Four. Three-”

“My name, is Svlad Cjelli.” It hurt, every part of it. “I am Project Icarus, p-property of, of Blackwing.”

“See? That's'a good boy.” Priest laughed, and like some sort of reward he stopped touching Dirk.

Dirk closed his eyes and prayed; prayed that someone would come, that Farah would check back in on him, that- 

“Didn't ya know? Your little questions today tore ya’ outta Marty's pack.” Osmund was still smiling. “You're so torn up.”

Jormungandr. Maybe that idiot was somehow listening.

“You're in my pack now,” Priest whispered.

“I- I don’t want that, Mr. Priest.” Dirk mumbled. He didn’t, right?

“Oh little baby boy, don't'cha go crying.” Priest reached for Dirk's face, wiping off his wet cheeks. Dirk was going to pull back, but there was something, nice, about it.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Priest.” Dirk said, looking down at his hands.

“Ya’ should be.”

Dirk was being lifted all of a sudden, and he nearly panicked before Priest laid him on the couch. That was, unexpected.

“Thank you.” He said quietly. “I’m, sorry for, something, I’m sure.”

“That's'a good boy. I'm proud of ya’, Svlad.” Priest was still wiping down Dirk's face, having pulled over a tissue.

Dirk should hate this, right? This was awful, being bonded somehow to Priest, in his pack, left alone from the others. Maybe this-

“Hey psycho!” There was a clattering as cuffs fell to the ground from where Jordan had appeared near the door.

“Can ya’ calm down? The kid's cryin’.” Priest seemed rather annoyed as he looked up. “'Less you wanna fix, Dirk’s whole, cryin’ thing then?”

“I’m already working on his boyfriend, might as well work on him- no, that sounded better in my head. Just, fuck off.” She said, taking a couple steps forward, her eyes glowing a bright silver.

Priest shrugged. “Yeah alright.” And he was gone.

Jordan looked a little surprised that her threatening had worked and moved forward carefully. 

“Dirk? Are you okay?” She asked, making sure to give him some space. “Can I get one of the others for you or-”

“I'm alright.”

“Okay, it’s just, that didn’t really seem alright, and he’s like, insane.” She said, taking a couple steps closer. 

“Not now.” Dirk hid his face away from Jordan. “Just let me rest.”

“Alright.” Jordan sighed, backing up to where she had dropped the cuffs. “But, if you need anything, just call, okay?”

Dirk didn't answer.

He preferred to be left alone.


	7. The Flower That Wilted In The Forest

Todd had been more or less avoiding Adrien since his memory had come back, a deep sense of betrayal rooted in his chest. But he hated it; he wanted to be near Adrien, no matter if he was angry or not.

He had found himself in the kitchen, fully planning on making food when he heard the sound of someone in the hall. Todd turned just as Adrien walked in, staring down at his phone and not seeming to notice Todd standing near the fridge.

Todd took a step back, only finding the refrigerator door and lowering his head. Adrien looked up at the sound bumping into the door had made, giving a small nod.

“Morning, Todd. Thought you'd vanished.” Adrien said, going back to his phone and sitting down at the counter.

“Sorry.” Todd started to make his way out. “Have, a good morning.”

“Well, wait.” Adrien said, the command stopping Todd in his tracks. “Have you eaten?”

“No.” Todd answered truthfully, though he didn't usually.

“Alright.” Adrien said, standing up and gesturing to his vacated seat. “Sit down. I’ll make something.”

Todd didn't argue, though the thought of eating made him feel sick. He sat down quietly, ignoring an odd sense of pride that didn't come from him in the air. Adrien went to work, gathering various things from around the kitchen, dropping them all onto the counter. Was he going to make something? Todd didn’t understand why a god that could summon things insisted on cooking.

“How are you feeling?” Adrien asked as he started cracking eggs into a bowl.

Todd shrugged, the sound of the contents of the eggs hitting the bowl sounding far too loud. He held his breath for a moment, waiting for something to happen. All that did happen was Adrien adding in milk, vanilla, and what looked like cinnamon.

“You’ve been avoiding me.” It wasn’t a question. “I’m assuming this has to do with your memories, correct?”

“Maybe,” Todd mumbled.

“Well, as the one who has experienced the house with and without your memories, which did you prefer?” Adrien asked. He sounded, legitimately interested.

“I want my memories. I want to just, be who I am.” Todd reached out, catching Adrien's hand as he walked across the room. He wasn't sure why, he just felt he had to. Adrien, who hadn’t been paying all that much attention to Todd’s hand, jumped slightly, his eyes flashing red for half a second as he registered Todd’s hand in his.

“Alright.” Adrien said slowly. “Then you’ll keep them.”

Todd dropped Adrien's hand like he was holding a live wire, his face burning red.

“Are you alright?” Adrien asked, lingering for a moment before continuing to walk, grabbing a loaf of bread and walking back to where he had left the egg mixture. 

Oh yes. Todd was flustered.

“Todd? Are you going to pass out? You look weird.” Adrien said, frowning at Todd. “Do you need something?”

“No, Adrien.” Todd shook his head. “Thank you.”

“I-” Adrien’s eyes started to glow slightly. He gave a sigh and went back to the food. “Alright, I guess.”

“Why do you get, weird.” Todd stared intensely at the table, the little wooden grains. “When I, when I'm upset. And I end up, kind of. Or just. When I touch you?”

“It’s unexpected.” Adrien said, tossing a slice of bread from the egg mixture to a frying pan. “Not unwelcomed, just, unexpected.”

“Why?” Todd didn't look up.

“Well, let me ask you this, why are you doing it?” Adrien asked, leaning with his hands flat on the counter.

Well, there was no one else. Todd rarely ran into the others in the house, which meant the only person he could look to for comfort was Adrien. He said as much, but followed it up with something he hadn't meant to say.

“And, I want to.”

“You want to?” Adrien asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Being around you can, end badly. And I can get hurt. And I'm not even a person. But, sometimes there's just, nice moments.” Fuck fuck fuck, abort. Todd's face got even hotter.

“Hm.” Adrien hummed, adding another slice of bread to the pan. “Well, like I said, unexpected.”

“I'm sorry.” And Todd really was ashamed.

“It’s fine, Todd.” Adrien said, placing a plate of french toast in front of Todd, along with a fork and some syrup. “You don’t have to keep apologizing for things that don't warrant apologies.”

“Okay.” Todd was… in a weird mood. He wasn't quite resigned to listening to Adrien, it was almost like readily doing something.

“So, eat up, and then once you’re done you can do whatever you’d like, I suppose.” Adrien said, waving his hand and magically cleaning the entire mess he had made.

Todd nodded; he didn't want Adrien to leave. But to Todd’s surprise, Adrien didn’t go anywhere, choosing instead to lean back down on his elbows against the counter, continuing to scroll through his phone. Todd wanted to reach out, touch him; he watched him carefully.

“You’re staring.” Adrien said without looking up from his phone.

“Sorry.” God, how red could Todd's face get?

“It’s alright.” Adrien said, a small grin on his face. “Let me know if there’s anything you’d like, I’m fairly free right now.”

“Can you stay?” Damn commands.

“Of course.” Adrien said, finally looking up as he set his phone aside. “So, tell the truth, why are you flustered?”

“I don't know. You're just close. I hate it, but, also, don't.” Oh come on.

“Interesting.” Adrien said, pushing up from the counter and moving closer to Todd. “So, this is both better and worse?”

Jesus Christ.

Todd made a vague noise as an answer, shrugging. He wanted Adrien to be closer, or tell him what to do; something. But it also brought bad memories at the same time.

“You look a little bothered, Todd. Is this bothering you?” Adrien asked. He was still smiling, and the room didn’t fee tense - save for how Todd felt. Maybe this was fine.

“I- I don't-”

“Tell the truth now.” Adrien said. Gods, he was so close.

“A little.”

“And what would you like to have happen to alleviate your discomfort?” Adrien asked, circling around Todd’s chair to lean against the one next to him.

“Please just don't leave,” Todd finally blurted out the words, not really keeping up with them. “Please. Anything. Even just telling me what to do.”

Adrien stared at him like he had just admitted to being an alien, a look of something close to surprised confusion. Todd could feel himself trying to get away, to make himself small. This had been a mistake, he shouldn’t have said anything, he-

“Alright.” Adrien said.

What?

“I'm sorry.” Todd couldn't understand why he wanted Adrien to be there, to make sure he listened.

“It’s alright, Todd, really.” Adrien said, staring at Todd’s hand a moment before he reached out and took it in his own. “So, now what?”

“Dunno.”

“Well, I was going to go for a, run. You’re more than welcome to come with me. Fresh air might do you some good.” Adrien said, smiling a little.

“I don't want to go outside. Someone might find me.” Okay, no, that was weird. Why did Todd say that?

“The property is warded just like the house. You’d be safe.” Adrien said. He was rubbing small circles with his thumb on the back of Todd’s hand.

“Why're you smiling like that?” The smile upon Adrien's face was odd; Todd couldn't make it out.

“I don’t know, I’m just, pleasantly surprised, I suppose.” Adrien said. With a gentle ease, he took Todd’s other hand, pulling him out of the chair.

“I said something bad, to Jordan,” Todd mumbled as he went. “He wanted me to leave, and, I got angry. I said, I, belonged to, you.”

“And?” Adrien asked, slowly leading Todd toward the back door of the house.

“I don't know. Do I?” Todd was entranced almost, and he was quite content with it.

“I don’t see why not.” Adrien said as they made it out onto the patio. “It seems far easier for you, so why not just belong to someone?”

“It just, kind of makes it seem like I'm just, a thing.” Todd leaned against Adrien's chest, looking up into his eyes.

“Things don’t get opinions. Which you have.” Adrien said, wrapping an arm around Todd.

“Fine. Pet.”

“Maybe.” Adrien said. “Now, do you trust me?”

“A little.”

“Good. Shift.”

Oh no.

Todd didn't have a choice in the matter, even though he hated it, and found himself on all fours at Adrien's feet.

“It’s alright.” Adrien said, crouching down in front of him and running a hand through the fur on Todd’s neck. “You had to go first, it wouldn’t have worked the other way around. But you don't have to worry.”

No, Todd didn't like being touched as a wolf. It felt like Adrien was going to snap a collar on him, kick him.

Adrien stood, moving back a bit before vanishing all together, the large wolf from before appearing in his place. There was a shimmer and the wolf was suddenly much shorter, no taller - well, maybe a little taller - than Todd. He moved forward and continued rubbing against Todd’s neck before huffing and looking toward the woods.

Todd whined; Adrien clearly wanted him to go with him. So he stood up, hia tail between his legs and the back of his neck very clearly exposed. Adrien gave another huff and nuzzled against Todd’s neck before heading toward a fairly overgrown forest path.

The forest wasn't the nicest place to be; Todd certainly didn't like all the pine needles. But he followed Adrien all the way out to a river, in which he laid down while Adrien stood in it. Adrien watched him a moment before leaping at him, both of them rolling a bit deeper into the water. There was an excited bark as Adrien flipped over, looking like he was going to do it again.

Todd lowered himself close to the ground and half submerged in the water. Logically, he understood Adrien was playing with him. But in reality, he was afraid. At least Adrien seemed to catch on to that and walked forward slowly, sniffing carefully at Todd. He nudged Todd’s shoulder with his nose, pushing him back toward the bank of the river. 

Todd backed up slowly, following as Adrien gently pushed him away. Once the made it to the bank, Adrien leaned against him until Todd laid down, Adrien curling around him. It was all very soft, and Todd wasn’t sure if it was actually making it better or not.

Todd buried his face in the grass.

“This was too much.” Adrien’s voice was quiet, the weight of the wolf gone as hands brushed through Todd’s fur. “Come on, walking back will help keep you calm.”

Calm? Was Todd having a panic attack? It was likely, but Tdd wasn’t sure why. He nodded, standing on all fours and not making a sound. Adrien kept a hand on his back as they walked back through the woods.

“I’m sorry, I thought this whole thing would help you relax. It just seems like I made it worse.” Adrien said quietly. “But, we’ll get there. I promise, you’ll like this, soon, probably.”

Todd just wanted to be human again. He wanted to be able to talk to Adrien and hold his hand, even when he was nursing his face after being hit or cowering from being yelled at. He had slowed a bit and Adrien had paused ahead, looking back and frowning. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, crouching down in front of Todd as he came to a stop.

Talk, talk. Todd wanted to be human. But since he couldn't say anything, he just huffed.

“You’re upset with me.” Adrien sighed, looking down at his hands. “I just, I thought you would like this as much as I do, but, I was clearly wrong. Just, just shift back.”

Todd was laying on his stomach, pushing up with his hands.

“I just want to be near you,” he said. “Even if you're angry and just want to break my arms or something. Please.”

Adrien looked a bit taken aback but he nodded, waving his hand and clothes appeared, helping to keep Todd warm. 

“I just thought, that, that that would be fun, I guess.” Adrien said quietly. “I spent, ages shifted, it’s, relaxing. I thought maybe it could be that for you too”

The problem was that it was relaxing, but everything with Adrien was tense. Todd couldn't relax, he wanted to listen to him. He nodded.

“Did you hate it?” Adrien asked. He looked like someone had just told him his dog was dying. Not so much sad as lost.

“I just, thought you were mad. I want to listen, I can't relax.”

“Todd, if I tell you to shift and you do, then you are listening and I’m not mad.” Adrien said, reaching forward and taking Todd’s hand. “I’m sorry if I made you feel otherwise.”

Todd moved a little closer, nuzzling into Adrien's chest. 

“Would you maybe be willing to try again? Not today, but, sometime?” Adrien asked, wrapping his arms around Todd and pulling him close.

“Mm.”

“Alright.” Adrien said, the world tipping to the side as the forest was replaced with Todd’s bedroom. “Another time then.”

“Okay.” Todd wasn't near tired, so he kept curling into Adrien. It felt nice, in a rather horrible way. He liked it. Adrien didn’t seem opposed, but he was just a little tense.

“Did you want to be alone?” Adrien asked.

“N-”

“Brother.” Hela's voice was at the door. “Brother, I need to speak to you about Jor.”

Adrien sighed, looking down at where Todd was curling against him. “I’ll be right back. Just try to get some rest.”

He stood, making sure Todd was comfortable on the bed before blinking out of the room. Todd could hear Adrien and Hela muttering to each other as they walked away down the hall, leaving Todd utterly alone.

Maybe that was what he deserved. Just maybe.


	8. Caged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan and Farah finally have a long needed talk.

Jordan was stood in the middle of a protective ward circle that had been drawn by a local witch who was a friend of Tina’s or something. It was placed in the middle of the station and Farah and Martin were glaring at him.

“I’m just saying, I escaped twice and not once did I leave.” Jordan said, shoving his hands in his pockets. The ward circle meant none of his powers worked, which meant he didn’t need those awful cuffs. “Can you guys just-”

“No.” Farah glared harder if that was possible.

“Nope.” Martin nodded. He turned, his face softening as he knelt down. “Heya Brit, you're shiverin’.”

“Just a bit cold.” Dirk mumbled, pushing off the couch and heading to the door, giving Jordan a very wide berth. “I’m, going to go find a blanket.”

Jordan watched him go before turning back to Farah and Martin.

“I’m just trying to-”

“Help? Really? Like you helped before?” Farah asked, her tone deadly precise. “We don’t want your help. In fact, we might just use you as bait. Lure your demon brother here and show him the business end of my gun.”

“While, yes, that is intimidating. Fen isn’t going to just come and get me.” Jordan huffed. “Look, I can help Todd, but I don’t know how. I need-”

“No.” Farah narrowed her eyes. “No.”

“Martin.” Jordan turned his attention to the man who was leaning against the wall. “I know you want everyone to be okay. If you work with me, they can be.”

“Soon, Snake.” Martin was wandering out of the room, probably following after Dirk. Which left Jordan to Farah. He stared at her for a moment before sighing.

“Can I just-”

“Do you really wanna try me?”

“It took Amanda ten seconds to decide I was worth trusting. Why in the fuck would I come here, let myself get captured three times, and still stay if I didn’t want to help?” Jordan asked, gesturing too wide and hitting the magical barrier of the trap, burning his hand. “Motherf- just, I want to help. Okay? That’s it. No ulterior motives, no shady shit. I just want to fix what I broke.”

“Listen.” Farah sighed. “I don't hate you, okay? The guys don't hate you. Maybe want to hit you.” She relaxed her shoulders. “Things are just bad right now. We're going to figure this out and let you go. You can go and relax on a beach somewhere.”

Wait.

“Let me go once you figure what out?” Jordan frowned.

“The plan. To get Todd out and find the chain.”

“I-” Actually, finding the chain wasn’t half bad. “Okay, but I can’t stay here. I have to go back to-”

“You will. I don't care what you do, and you probably don't either. But we just have to be safe.”

“Okay, and that’s great.” Why did they assume Jordan didn’t care? “But I mean, I can’t stay here much longer. It’s already been a day, and if Fen starts to think I’m sneaking around - which, unfortunately he would be right - then I’m not the one who is going to suffer. Farah, I just need to know how to help Todd, that’s why I’m here.”

“We know.” Farah had a surprisingly tired tone to her voice. “But we need to make sure. We can't lose anyone else.”

“Then let me out now.” Jordan said, moving to the edge of the trap. “Farah, please. I can make this right. I can, I can get you the chain.”

It wasn’t a total lie, Jordan had a fairly decent idea of where the chain had ended up after everything went sideways a hundred and fifty years ago.

“Dude, we are okay? Give us like one hour to pack our stuff up,” Farah groaned.

Jordan sighed, taking a step back. “Fine, yeah, go. I’ll be here.”

“How bad was it,” Farah asked after a few minutes of silence.

“Well, I came back to the people who should rightfully hate me to ask for help. So.” Jordan said, lowering his voice a bit. “It’s not good. He’s very, dependent, and I don’t totally get why.”

“No smart person is going to back us.” Farah leaned against the desk as she watched Jordan. “No one would count or bet on us winning. You're neutral. So why are you with the people who very well could not win?”

“Amanda stood up to Fen after the whole thing. Tried to rip his throat out, literally. That, aggressive need to protect made her into an alpha and for some insane reason she dragged me into the pack.” Jordan said, based on Farah’s surprised look, they hadn’t known that. “I was neutral, but, omegas, even non-wolf omegas, typically adapt to their packs, so, here I am, doing something stupid, that probably won’t work, but, is the right thing to do.”

Farah rolled her eyes.

With a smirk on her face she stood, and before Jordan could react she was holding out half of a sandwich. He eyed it carefully, not entirely sure if this was some sort of trap.

“Am I going to die if I eat this?” Jordan asked, reaching forward slowly and taking the sandwich from Farah.

“No? It has honey mustard in it, I was eating it.”

“Just gotta check.” Jordan said, taking a bite. He didn’t need food, but that didn’t mean he didn’t like food.

“Fair.”

“I’m sorry.” Jordan said after he finished the sandwich. “I said it to Todd, but, you all deserve an apology as well. Pretending to be you, messing with you all, that was, amazingly uncool of me, and I am sorry.”

“Yeah, what's you do to Todd anyway?” Farah was lounging on the desk chair, eating her half of the sandwich.

“Mostly just, pushed his buttons.” Jordan said. “Tried to direct him away from trying to figure out who I was by making you all seem like you hated him. I’d been following you all since you left Seattle, so, imitating you wasn’t exactly difficult.”

Farah started to laugh.

“What?” Jordan asked.

“Liar. It was probably frustrating as anything.”

“It, had a bit of a learning curve.” Jordan mumbled. He wasn’t going to admit it, but almost every conversation he had had with them had been so specific to them he had all but been lost. “I spent a lot of time as that Friedkin guy. You all didn’t seem to notice the lack of understanding when I was him.”

“Ah.” Farah was laughing harder now. “Yeah, he's not bright.”

“But, I mean, it wasn’t that hard to catch up.” Jordan said, watching her carefully. “You were fairly easy to copy.”

“So tell me about Suzie Boreton and the Mage then.” Farah raised an eyebrow.

“They, were from, the Wendimoor case.” Jordan said. That sounded right, right? Magical fantasy land would have a mage. “And, you killed the mage.”

“Bravo.” Farah took the last bite of her sandwich, sighing. “How's Amanda?”

“Bossy.” Jordan said, smiling softly. “But fine.”

“That's my girl.” Farah was beaming with pride. “And uh, with Hela? Because Amanda has a massive crush.”

“Attached at the hip. Hela has never been very, social, so, any attention kind of makes her clingy.” Jordan said. He had seen the way that Hela watched Amanda; she was hooked.

“Come on, give me details so I can blackmail her.”

“You want me to give you my sister’s intimate relationship details?” Jordan asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Dude, Amanda hasn't dated anyone since she was in high school. Or liked anyone. I wanna know.”

“I don’t know, dude.” Jordan laughed. “They never leave each other’s side. I’m fairly certain Amanda like, moved into Hela’s room. That’s all I got.”

Farah was grinning like a madman, all of the terrifying features gone. Jordan frowned slightly.

“What?” He asked. “Why the face?”

“It's just cute, I'm happy for Amanda. I just don't know if it's a toxic relationship or not.”

“I don’t think it’s toxic. Maybe sickening, but I’m biased.” Jordan smirked.

“Yeah but, Amanda still can't come home.” Farah's voice had a sad undertone to it. “Like, Hela still don't let her come home.”

Oh. Right.

“Yeah, I suppose so.” Jordan said quietly. “I don’t know, you know her better than I do, what do you think?”

“I think Amanda is pretty good when it comes to that sort of thing, and, Hela doesn't seem that bad. I think they both might just be in an uncomfortable situation regarding Adrien.” Farah hummed quietly. “I mean, if Hela cares about Amanda, bringing her away from the house could put her life at risk if Adrien finds out.”

“Hela is undyingly loyal to family. Pun intended. With the acception of our father, she puts family above everything else. My guess is she wouldn’t bring Amanda here because it’s not what Fen wants.”

“My guess? It might be a little of both.”

“Probably.” Jordan sighed. “Life was easier when I wasn’t dealing with my siblings.”

“I hear that.”

There was a call from outside, the others were ready to go. Farah looked over at Jordan for a moment before moving forward and breaking the warding keeping him in place. He glanced down at her.

“No cuffs?” He asked as she gave him an odd sideways glance.

“Nah.” Farah shrugged; she was already heading out the door.

Jordan could leave, disappear and go find a beach, no one would be able to stop them. But they found themselves shifting into a shape that didn’t remind her of Adrien and following after Farah. 

“So, about the chain.” Jordan said. “We need to make a stop before we get there, head to Maine and I’ll meet you there, yeah?”

“Come with? Please?” The rainbow one frowned, like she was going to cry. Jordan couldn’t just stay, could she?

“Fine, but I can only stay for a day. Then I have to go back and check in. Okay?” She said, glancing around. The Rowdies didn’t seem overly pleased, despite the rainbow creature’s happy cries, but Farah nodded.

“Hop in, Snake.” Martin said from the driver’s seat. “Got a long way to go.”

Somehow, that felt like an understatement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys we swear this series will have a happy ending


	9. Power Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh did we say Amanda was 100% happy? Lol whoops.

Amanda pushed her bowl of pasta off to the side. She had spent so long making it, taking great care to make sure it was her favorite and… she wasn't hungry.

Amanda wasn't hungry.

She wanted to eat, but she just couldn't find the motivation. She had been getting out of bed later and later too. It all just felt sort of dull, like the world had lost its color and Amanda her edge.

She sighed.

“There you are.” Hela’s voice was soft as she wrapped her arms around Amanda’s middle. “Hello.”

“Hey.”

“So, I was thinking, there’s this pond, out n the woods. We could go, bring some food, relax. What do you think?” Hela asked.

“I'm, not really feeling doing much.” Maybe Amanda could lay down again, that might be something.

“Oh, um, okay. Well, what about some TV? That’s something your generation does, right? Netflix and chill, or, something?”

“The shows are kind of dull lately, don't you think?”

“I mean, I don’t think it’s really about that shows.” Hela said, frowning slightly. “Have I done something? Are you mad at me?”

“Nah.” Amanda stoon on her feet, picking up her bowl to dump out it's contents of untouched, cold pasta. “Just, tired lately.”

“You slept all night.” Hela said. “I know, I was there. What’s actually wrong?”

“I'm just, tired.” Amanda had made it clear she would never leave pasta untouched in this house; she devoured it like a machine. But she dumped her plate in the bin, throwing the bowl in the sink. “I'm gonna like, go lay down.”

“Amanda, hey.” Hela said, catching Amanda’s wrist. “Something is wrong. Talk to me.”

“I'm just going to lie down.” Amanda pulled away, disappearing around the corner.

She didn't know what to say to Hela, she had just been feeling tired lately. The world was too heavy, and she wanted it all to disappear.

“Is it the moon tomorrow?” Hela asked, appearing beside her in the hall. “Should I get things for you? I can-”

“I'm just tired. The world isn't cool or fun, it's not gonna matter if I lay down.”

Amanda got the impression that Hela had heard that type of speech by the look on her face.

“Amanda, no, that- that’s not true.” Hela said slowly. “You’re just in a low spell, but getting up, and doing things will help, I promise.”

“What's there to do? There's just this house.” Amanda pushed their door open. She meant to get in the bed right away, but she found herself stuck for a moment as she gave a blank stare towards it.

“There’s me.” Hela said, stepping in front of her and pulling her from her trance. “And outside, and picnics, or, cuddles. There’s so much, you just-”

“And the universe, and family, and vans and bats and beer and music. I just want to lay down, Hela, there's no point in getting up.”

“Yes, there is.” Hela said, her voice coming out a bit firmer than before. “There are a million reason to get up, to keep going, you just have to look.”

“I know where they are, I did look. I found them forever ago. It's not my fault I'm stuck here.” Amanda managed to slink past, collapsing onto the bed. “I'm going to sleep for the night.”

“It’s noon.” Hela huffed. “Amanda, I understand why you’re upset, but being hyper focused on something, even family, to the point where you’re immobile and depressed if the focus is gone isn’t healthy.”

“I'm trapped here, Hela!” Amanda glared up at her, the fire not reaching her eyes. “I lost everything that's important to me! Don't tell me to get over it or something, just- I just. And don't act like you're innocent, man, you're keeping me here too.”

“I’m keeping you safe!” Hela shouted. “I can keep you safe here and-”

“You can keep me prisoner here.” Amanda shouted back at Hela at the same volume. “I'm not some pocket fuck, okay!? I have a life and a family and feelings and it all got taken the fuck away! I like you a lot, but you can't pretend I'm some throwaway toy!”

“I don’t think that!” Hela frowned. “But you need to to stay here because-”

“Because you're just like him. You don't give a shit if being trapped here makes me want to stab myself when I make fucking dinner.”

“Because it’s not fair that you even have the choice to see your family again!” Hela shouted, an odd pain in her eyes. “It’s been a hundred and fifty years since I’ve been home, since I saw my family, I can’t ever see them again! I just, I just wanted someone to- to-”

“I am not, someone to project on.” Amanda's voice went quiet. “I'm a person, Hela. You have to treat me like one.”

“Yeah.” Hela mumbled, tears in her eyes. “You’re a person. And I’m not. So, glad we had this chat. Just, go, I don’t care. Do what you want.”

“Who said you aren't a person?” Amanda took a step forward. “We are people whose families keep fucking themselves over and we love them, it's not our fault but we have to try to be better. That's all we have.”

“Do you know why I was sentenced?” Hela said, still not making eye contact.

“I Don't think you helped kill him, Hela.”

“I was there.” Hela muttered. “The council decreed that because I was there in the time leading up to the murder that I could have stopped it, that I could have done something. Do you have any idea how it feels to literally be invisible? To watch your brother murder your best friend?”

“Fuck the Council. Fuck the government and anyone in any position of power! We're all we have, I love you and your eyes and the stupid way you laugh.” Amanda felt the heat of tears rise behind her eyes. “But you are not treating me like a person.”

“No, I’m treating you like something precious.” Hela said, tears rolling down her cheeks. “Because I’m not going to stand by and watch as Fen kills you. I can’t.”

“I'm human, I'm going to die. But I'm not some commodity, I can't- I can't. Not even bothering to go back on antidepressants because it's not worth it! I…” Amands was so tired. “I can't, just, stand here and be treated like some china doll.”

“Then you can go.” Hela said quietly, raising her hand. “Fen won’t bother you, say hello to your family.”

“I don't want to leave. I want to help Todd. But I can't be trapped here, I'm losing my mind. Can't you see I'm going insane?”

“You have no idea what I see.” Hela said, Amanda could see Hela starting to close herself off. “There are two courses where you live, and neither of them involve me helping you go back and forth.”

“Fuck the uuniverse. This isn't the forst time we've shattered a prophecy and we'll do it again. I just want, I don't wanna piggyback everyday Hela. But right now there is no choice for me to make, I have none.” Amanda really had no choices here, she couldn't go or stay. She really really liked Hela, but she needed her to understand.

“You already made your choice.” Hela muttered. “Bye, Amanda.”

“No.” Amanda stood straighter. “Stand up, don't be a wimp, and we're going to talk this out.”

“I think you forgot who’s the person, and who’s the god.” Hela said.

“Jesus!” In Hela's anger she had waved her hand, but her crying had made the window turn to pinecomes instead. Amanda stared at it for a moment, unsure of how to even react. “Hela, can you please just come here?”

“I don’t do this.” Hela said, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. “I don’t- people break- I don’t, you-”

“I'm not leaving. I'm going to make sure Todd is safe and you are too.” Amanda turned, taking Hela's hands in her own. “I'm not going anywhere without you.”

“Yes, you are.” Hela cried, the mask she had tried to put on crumbled and she started to outright sob. “You’re going to leave, just like everyone else, and I can’t, can’t, I- I can’t-”

Amanda stood high on the tips of her toes, bringing Hela's face down for a kiss. It was softer than their other little passionate affairs had been, it was careful. Hela cried more and curled into Amanda, letting out a small bit of magic to shift her height down to nearly a head shorter than Amanda. They ended up on the bed, Amanda wrapped around Hela and resting her forehead against hers.s

“You’re going to leave.” Hela finally managed after nearly twenty minutes of crying.

“Man, crying over the future is going to ruin the now. Like, I'm gonna die one day, but right now I'm here.” Amanda ran her fingers through Hela's hair. 

“I don’t want it to me my fault again.” Hela said quietly. “I just want to keep you safe.”

“I'm not safe, ever. I'm not safe here even, not with Adrien skulking. I'm safe around my boys, I always have been.” Amanda smiled now. “I hope you get to meet them one day.”

Hela’s grip on Amanda’s middle tightened and the world tilted, coming into sharp focus as they landed in a sitting position in a now far too cramped van.

“Fuck me, okay.” Amanda pulled back, cradling the wrist she had landed on. “Ow ow ow-“

“Amanda?” A familiar British voice sounded.

“Three seconds.” Amanda held her wrist to her chest, her eyes shut tight. “Fuck me I think I broke my wrist. Kill me.”

“Oh, hush.” Hela whispered, placing her hand over Amanda’s wrist, a soft green light filling the van. Ot only took a moment, but the pain vanished.

“Boss!”

Amanda felt arms wrap around her, excited voices as the van skidded to a stop. Amanda, not sure what was happening, joined in on the laughter; it was infectious. 

“Hela? What are you doing here?” A voice asked as Hela was dragged away.

“What am I doing here? What are you-”

“Vogel?” Amanda blinked at the joyously excited face in front of her. “Holy shit. Holy shit! Dude! Cross! Gripps! Fuck!”

“Drummer!”

“Hey Boss girl.”

“Missed you loads!”

“You brought Amanda!? What are you thinking?” That same voice that Hela was arguing with had risen in pitch.

“Shut up Jordan.” Amanda called any unfamiliar voice that, and she was usually right. After hugging every single person she could see way too hard, she turned her head and jumped out. “Where's Martin? I'm gonna fucking hug him.”

“Missed ya’, Drummer.” Martin had appeared behind her and scooped her up into a tight hug. Amanda let out a surprised squeal, laughing even harder.

“Yeah!” Some of the Rowdies cried.

“Heck yeah!”

“Yes yes yes!”

This was what life was about.


	10. And The Crowd Pauses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien discovers that Jordan is gone.

“You spoke with Jor, yes? Where did he go?” Adrien asked as he appeared in the middle of the room. Todd himself jumped, his face going pale as he spotted the furious expression on the god's face. What had Todd done now? How had he done it? 

“What? He didn't say he was going anywhere.” Todd frowned. That wasn't right, where had Jordan gone?

“I didn’t ask what he didn’t say, I asked where he went.” Adrien growled, getting closer to the bed.

“I don't know.” Todd tried to shrink in on himself in an attempt to get away. “I'm sorry, I don't.”

“Well, let’s start with what you do know? Tell me what you talked about with him last.”

“He tried to get me to leave, I said no.” Todd rushed to get the words out. He had said it all before.

“Leave. Where?” Adrien growed.

“My old- My old pack!”

“My brother, decided, on his own, to take you back?” Adrien asked. “Now why would I believe that?”

“What? No wait, A-”

“Shut up.” Adrien snapped. Todd's mouth snapped shut, and he looked up at Adrien with wide eyes. “Give me one good reason not to lock you in a cage.”

“Because I'm not l-”

“Because you’re not what?” Adrien snarled. Todd was shocked by the amount of malice in the tone, and he flinched.

“Ly- lyi- lying.”

“Are you sure?” Adrien asked. Todd nodded. “So, why should it matter?”

Todd wasn't even sure what that meant. He tried to back up, to get away from the end of the bed so that when he fell he wouldn't hit his head. Adrien reached forward and grabbed the front of Todd’s shirt, dragging Todd forward. He started to yell, but it was cut short.

“Shut up.” Adrien growled, his hand clamping around Todd’s neck.

Todd tensed, falling silent as he took a deep breath.

“You are absolutely useless.” Adrien growled.

“I'm useless,” Todd repeated slowly, quietly.

“I don’t know why I put up with you.” Adrien said, his grip on Todd’s neck tightening. “Maybe I should just put you out of your misery.”

“N- N-” Tears fell from Todd's eyes, his airways cut off and his hands struggling against Adrien.

“Who would even miss you? Certainly not that pack who was more than happy to let you leave.” Adrien growled.

Todd stayed silent this time, his hands falling useless to his sides as he struggled to take a breath. Adrien shoved him backwards, Todd tumbling back off the bed and landing with a thump on the ground.

Breathe, Todd could breathe.

He took a deep, greedy breath of air, trying to get as much oxygen as he could.

“Pathetic.” Adrien growled as he stalked around the bed. “Useless little pet, can’t even keep himself safe.”

“Useless pet.”

“That’s you.” Adrien said, crouching down in front of Todd. “Now, how do you think I should handle a useless pet?”

Get rid of it.

Todd gasped as a sharp sting on his cheek, not entirely sure what had happened.

“I asked you a question, dog. Answer me.”

“Get, rid- get rid, of, it.”

“Maybe I will.” Adrien said. “Or maybe I’ll be a merciful god. What do you think?”

Oh how had Todd angered him? He wasn't sure, but he wished he could undo it.

“I-”

“Yes, or no.” Adrien growled.

“Yes.” Todd cringed into the floor, nodding.

“Very well.” Adrien said, pushing out of his crouch. “Get up.”

Todd was a little unsteady on his feet, his head still reeling from all of the oxygen he now had, but be managed it.

“You will clean the house, top to bottom, before the end of the day.” Adrien said, glaring at him.

Todd never got to respond, Adrien shoving him out of the room. There was no way he could do that, he was tired and shaking from not eating.

Oh god.

 

 

Todd ended up on the floor of one of the bathrooms. Cleaner was spilled all across the floor as it pooled, and Todd was curled on the same floor in hysterics.

“Todd? Todd, what happened?” The door pushed open and Adrien was there. He looked so blurry, that couldn’t be right. “How long have you been in here?”

“I can't do it I'm sorry I'm sorry.” Oh god. “I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm-”

“Yes, sorry, I got it.” Adrien said, scooping Todd up in his arms bridal style. The world fell away and they were suddenly out in the cool evening air, far away from the overpowering scent of chemicals.

“Useless useless useless.” Todd was useless, he just wanted to make Adrien happy.

“Todd, you’re rambling, focus on breathing.” Adrien said, carefully carding his finger through Todd’s hair.

“Useless pet.”

“Yes, I’m sure.” Adrien said. “You’re delirious from the fumes. You need to calm down.”

“No, I just- took- took it. Out.” Todd gasped. “I'm sorry, I can't finish. I'm sorry. Are you less angry with me?”

“Yeah, sure.” Adrien sighed, continuing to pet Todd’s head. “Just relax, okay?”

Todd's muscles relaxed at the command, his cries a little quieter. Adrien pulled him closer, holding him as gently as he could.

“I’ve got you.” Adrien said.

“You got, got, anger out, are you less angry?” Todd couldn't finish his task, god damn it. “I'm sorry.”

“I’m not angry.” Adrien said quietly. “It’s alright.”

“I'm sorry I'm so useless. I want to be better. You deserve better pets.”

“I will help you be better.” Adrien said. “You’re doing just fine, Todd.”

“Wanna be good, pet, make, you not angry.” Todd nuzzled into Adrien’s chest; okay, maybe the fumes had gotten to him a little.

“Yes, I can see that.” Adrien said. “I think you’ve done enough for today. You got a couple rooms done, that’s close enough.”

“Okay.” Todd moved closer, holding himself against Adrien. They stayed there for a moment before Adrien sighed. 

“You need to relax, properly.” Adrien said, pulling Todd a little closer as the world shifted to Todd’s room. They were sat in the middle of the floor and Adrien snapped his fingers, an album falling into place on the record player and starting to play. “What do you drink?”

“Water.”

“We can start with that.” Adrien said, smiling softly as he waved his hand and a bottle appeared. Todd took it, cradling it in his hands.

“I trust you,” Todd said; he said it with absolute certainty. “I love you.”

Todd felt an odd pressure in his chest as Adrien stared at him.

“You don’t love me, Todd.” Adrien said quietly.

Todd reached up, pulling Adrien down and in for a kiss. Adrien tensed for a moment before helping to support Todd, pulling him up and closer.

 _-love y- too._ It sounded like static, but it was so close. A voice; Adrien's voice.

“I do. I love you. I want to be by you,” Todd whispered.

“I think we can arrange that.” Adrien said, watching Todd carefully.

“I just want to belong to you.” Todd held Adrien's hand softly in his own.

“You, can.” Adrien said, his voice dropping a little. “There’s, a thing, that no one does anymore, but, if you wanted-”

“Only you,” Todd said again. “Yours.”

“Mine.” There was something final about the way Adrien said it.

“Yours.” Todd hid his face in Adrien's shoulder. “You make the rules and the decisions and everything.”

“Alright.” Adrien said, pulling Todd closer. If Todd hadn’t been sure about the bond before, he was now. It felt like Adrien was everywhere. It was sort of odd though, it was as if Adrien had much more access than Todd did. Everything in his head had been claimed, it wasn't his anymore.

“You’re going to be okay.” Adrien said, a soft pur in his chest. “I guarantee it.”

“Thank you.” Todd felt comfortable like this; the very thoughts he had weren't his. Adrien nodded, nuzzling into Todd’s neck before pulling him back to lean against the bed.

“Is this better?” Todd whispered. “You have my whole mind.”

“It’s certainly different than anything I’ve dealt with before.” Adrien said. “It’s, interesting.”

“I'm yours, just that. You can have my mind, it doesn't matter.”

“Todd, I want you.” Adrien said, pulling him close. “I’ll take what you give me.”

“I'm giving you everything.”

“Then that’s what I’ll take.” Adrien said, for a moment it felt like Adrien was digging through Todd’s mind, but then it was like he didn’t care. Of course Adrien could do that.

“Have it.” That was what was supposed to be, Adrien was meant to have Todd. 

An image of Dirk flashed through Todd’s mind only to disappear. He frowned as he tried to find another one, but no matter where he looked he couldn’t seem to find a memory of-

Of-

Who had he been thinking about again?

Todd felt incredibly helpless with his whole mind laid out for Adrien; he just laid there, watching the prideful, smug look on Adrien's face as he dug around.

“I love you, you know.” Adrien said after a while. Todd definitely felt like he was missing things, but not only could he not remember what, he honestly didn’t care, he had Adrien, that was what mattered.

“Wanna be good pet.”

“And you are, you’re my favorite.” Adrien said, running his hands through Todd’s hair.

Todd leaned into the touch, incredibly eager to be close to Adrien. 

“Now, to continue being good, I think it’s about time you got used to the shift.” Adrien said. Todd was going to protest, but as soon as the thought crossed his mind it was gone. Shifting was, fine, right?

Oh, yes of course it was. It was a great idea.

“So, with the bond, you’ll be able to communicate, so, we can do the full twenty-four hours. You’ll love it, I promise.” Adrien said, shuffling a little in place as he continued to pet Todd’s hair.

“I want to make you happy. That's all I want.” it was truly all Todd could process. “What'd you do?”

“What do you mean?” Adrien asked.

Todd didn't mind Adrien shaping his mind, in fact he thought that was a great idea. But he did want to know if he had or not, if he had help in being good.

“Don’t worry.” Wait, had Adrien heard that? “You’re good, I’m just making sure you always make the decision you know is right.”

“But I'm better now, you made me what you need, right?”

“Yes, you’re perfect. Now shift.”

Todd was quicker than ever in shifting, laying on the ground as he watched Adrien.

Did he make him perfect? Gods, he wanted to be exactly what Adrien wanted.

Adrien continued to run his hands through the fur on Todd’s neck, whispering little assurances that he was ‘perfect’ and ‘doing a good job’. And Todd was more than pleased to hear it.

“I think you might stay like this for a while. It really is relaxing once you get used to it.” Adrien was saying absentmindedly.

Awhile? But, Todd didn't want-

The thought vanished, replaced with the feeling that he should always do what Adrien wanted.

“This is how I spent the first several hundred years, you know.” Adrien continued. “Didn’t learn to shift until I was nearly eight hundred.”

That was cool.

Todd wanted to be Adrien's; the best pet he could be.

“Anyway.” Adrien said, patting his legs as he pushed off the floor. “The same rules apply that I mentioned before, although, you’re more than welcome to lay on the couch and the bed. Alright?”

No wait.

Todd wanted to be somewhere else, somewhere the others wouldn't find them. He didn't want anything to do with them.

“Relax. I’ll just be in the library. If the others bother you, you can come find me, alright?” Adrien said, scratching Todd behind the ears. It was unfair how nice that felt.

Please, Todd wanted to say, he wanted to be somewhere only Adrien could see him. The others were-

Bad. The others were bad.

“Would you like to come with me?” Adrien asked, smiling softly.

_Yes!_

“Alright, come on.” Adrien said, heading for the door and holding it open for Todd.

Todd was close at Adrien's heels; he felt something tighten around his neck, but it didn’t matter, Adrien was there. They made it all the way to the kitchen before running into anyone. 

Jordan, looking a little ruffled, walked into the kitchen just as they did.

Todd started to growl, suddenly of the opinion it was the right thing to do. The sound drew Jordan’s attention and she frowned.

“Um, hey Fen, whatcha doin’?” She asked, watching Todd carefully.

“Oh, you don't know? Todd's mine.” Adrien gave a wide smile. “Got some access to his mind.”

“You, bonded with each other?” Jordan frowned. “Fen-”

“It's more of a one sided bond. I, have access to his code, sort of. See.”

 _Get them._ Adrien smirked as he looked down at Todd.

Todd lunged at Jordan, stopped only by Jordan appearing on top of the fridge; Adrien was laughing.

“Fen, what the fuck!? You can’t-”

“He thinks anything I want him to, isn't it great? Isn't he beautiful?”

“I was gone for two days, and you went fully insane.” Jordan said, trying to get down only to scramble back up and out of reach as Todd lunged again. “Dude! That’s a person! You can’t just, hack a person!”

“Todd?” Adrien called. “Are you a person? Or are you my very good pet?”

Todd howled at the last one.

“Fen, come on.” Jordan sounded almost pleading. “You know this is messed up. What would Bragi s-”

“You'll find out,” Adrien growled. “I'm having my dear, wonderful pet guard you until I feel like dealing with you for consorting with that pack.”

“I didn’t-”

“My love.” Adrien bent down, kissing Todd's head. “Guard him.”

The world fell away, and Jordan was suddenly in shackles in a doorless room.Todd wanted to bite him, rip his-

“Fen!” Jordan shouted, their shift falling away and the face Todd had first encountered was there. He looked so much like Adrien. “Let me out!”

Todd jumped in front of him, growling and pushing him back towards the bed.

“Todd, Todd please, you have to listen to me.” Jordan said, not putting up any resistance and letting Todd push him to the bed. “This is wrong. You have to know that. Fen is using you.”

Using him? The pause in Todd’s movements seemed to be exactly what Jordan was looking for.

“He’s manipulating you, just like I did to get you here, but it’s worse. He doesn’t need to manipulate what he can change. Please, you have to let me go. I can take you home.” Jordan said, lowering himself down so that he was a little lower than Todd on the ground, which - given his height - was fairly impressive.

Whatever wards were in this room, it had been a mistake to inflict them on Todd.

He howled, scratching at his face. Someone was in his head!

“Todd, hey, no.” Jordan reached forward. Todd expected to get hit, or for Jordan to try to choke him. But instead, Jordan carefully moved Todd’s paws away from his face, managing to pull him closer into a hug. “I’m sorry. I know you probably hate me, or don’t remember who I am, or some crazy bullshit, but I’m so sorry for everything.”

Someone was in his head.

Someone, anyone.

Gods, help.

_Todd? Can you hear me?_

The voice sounded so familiar, but he couldn’t place it.

_Help. Help. Help._

_Free Jordan._ The voice suggested. They can help you get home.

Home. That’s what Jordan had said. This new voice must be the new power to replace Adrien; it was the new boss. Todd lunged at Jordan again, biting through his bindings.

“Yes, great job, Todd!” Jordan said as his eyes started to glow. “Come on, people to see.”

_I’ll see you soon, darling._

What an odd name to call Todd. Jordan managed to get himself free of the chains and crouched down, holding his hand out toward Todd.

“I have no idea what level of person to wolf you are, so, sorry if this seems condescending or, whatever, but come here.” Jordan said, gesturing with his hand for Todd to come closer.

Trust?

 _Voice!_ Todd yelled for the new boss. Was Todd supposed to trust this person?

_Always trust Jordan._

Todd jumped into Jordan's arms, sending both of them tumbling backward and out of the room, only to land in a field of grass. Jordan flipped over, waving his hand quickly and Todd felt an odd tingly sensation on his back.

“Sorry if that burned. It’s wards to hide you for Fen.” Jordan said, carefully running his fingers through the fur on Todd’s neck. “I’m assuming this is some of that wolf command bullshit?”

What was? Todd ignored it all, and started to look around for The Voice.

“I’m sure it’ll wear off on it’s own.” Jordan sighed, pushing up and heading off toward a house. “Come on, the others will be here soon. You can pick your room first.”

Todd followed after, his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

This was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY act one is over, you guys can stop yelling now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are in act two. Suffer. - Sam

Jordan had let Todd lay on the couch, offering food and water or blankets if needed. But honestly, Todd just felt very relaxed. The Voice was on its way and then it could tell him what to do. Maybe it could help him shift back early. If not, staying shifted wasn’t all bad. It was pretty nice.

_Todd? Is there anything I can do?_

The voice!

_When are you here?_ Todd asked, looking around. Had he missed them? Were they already there.

_Soon. Is there something I can, um, do for you?_

_Wanna shift. But stuck. Maybe you help?_ Todd hopped off the couch, pacing slowly. Soon, the voice would be here soon.

_Oh!_ The Voice sounded excited. _Yes! My friend has a spell for that! But, um, you're going to have to focus hard. Alright?_

Focus. Sure. Todd could do that, The Voice told him to.

_Alright._ Todd huffed. He managed to get under the blanket Jordan had left on the couch. He was warm now, he would be less so when he didn’t have fur. _Now or soon?_

_Focus now._

Human. That’s what he wanted, to be human, not-

He gave a sharp cry as his bones realigned themselves, pain that he hadn’t experienced for a while raced through him, but faded the longer he stayed human.

“Thanks.” Todd mumbled, wrapping the blanket around him.

_Anything for you._

Anything for him?

“When will you be here?” Todd asked again. He need The Voice here, he needed to know what to do next.

_Soon._ The voice was smiling, Todd could tell. _Very soon._

“Okay.” Todd said. “I trusted Jordan, like you said. He brought me, somewhere nice.”

_I'm glad. I'm so excited to see you._

That was weird, why was The Voice excited to see him?

“I made you happy?” Todd asked.

_So happy._

“Okay, that’s good.” Todd said. Happy was good. 

“We're here!” The Voice was physical now, near the front door. The other chattering didn't follow the footsteps that must have gone with The Voice as they got closer.

They were there. 

_He was there._

Todd sat up a bit, pulling the blanket closer as a man appeared in the door. He was tall and skinny, with fair skin and auburn hair. A smile that could light up a room was plastered to his face as he spotted Todd.

“Hello.” The Voice was soft, and he crouched down in front of Todd. “I'm Dirk. Can you tell me if you can be touched without being overwhelmed? I _really_ want to know.”

He wanted to know if he could touch Todd? This was the boss, he was in charge, why did he have to ask?

“I really want to know,” the voice repeated.

“That’s fine.” Todd said, holding his arm out. “You can do anything you want. Whatever makes you happy.”

“I want you to be as comfortable as possible, because I care so, so much.”

“Why?” He hadn’t meant to say that. Oh gods he messed up. “I mean, I just meant, you, you’re in charge. Why does it matter how I feel?”

“Because, I'm a detective. My life's work is helping other people.” Dirk reached forward, his fingers dusting Todd's cheek. “I was wondering if we could be friends, one- one day.”

Friends? No, Todd didn’t deserve friends. But the contact felt so nice, and he was turning into Dirk’s hand.

“Friends.” Todd said, trying to get closer. “I’m yours. Whatever you want.”

“Well, come now. Wrap this blanket around you and we'll go get you clothes.” Dirk picked up the blanket, pulling it tight around Todd to cover him up. When had it fallen?

Todd held the blanket to him and hopped up, following close behind Dirk. He watched Dirk’s hand, an odd urge in his chest to hold it. So, without asking, he took Dirk’s hand. The bittersweet joy on Dirk's face soared, giving Todd's hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Did I make you happy?” Todd asked. It was just a hand, why had Dirk smiled like that?

“So, amazingly happy. You see, a very bad man took memories away, and we're here to get them back. So um-” Dirk paused like he was thinking of what to say. “So, you can be better than perfect.”

Better than perfect. 

“Who’s memories? Can I help?” Todd asked. He wanted to make Dirk happy, whatever it took.

“Your memories. Of me.”

“My memories?” Todd frowned. “No, my memories are fine. Everything is perfect.”

“But what if it could be better than perfect? You trust me?” Dirk was starting to look sad, keeping his head held high.

“Of course I trust you, you’re in charge.” Todd said. He had done something to make Dirk upset. He was sure of it.

“Okay, Darling.”

Dirk stopped them in front of a door, and Todd was brought into a bedroom of the utmost comfort and luxury. Dirk sat him down on soft, silk sheets, and started to pull out soft looking clothes as well.

“You’re upset.” Todd said, watching Dirk set the clothes down next to him. He looked so sad. “Is it something I did?”

“We were very good friends, once. More than friends. That's why I want you to be better,” Dirk whispered. He brought the clothes over. “Arms up, into the sweater we go.”

“I can get dressed, Dirk.” Todd said, but did as he was told, letting Dirk pull the sweater over his head.

“Alright. You get dressed in these, and I'll get something ready to eat?” Dirk tried to smile again.

It was still bad, Dirk was still upset. What did Adrien do when he was upset? 

Without thinking, Todd grabbed the front of Dirk’s shirt and pulled him down into a kiss. Dirk froze, making a panicked noise for a moment, but slowly reached for Todd. He held him so softly, like he wanted to protect him from the world.

Todd was going to pull back to ask if that had fixed it when there was an odd pressure in his head. He frowned a he pulled back slowly, staring at Dirk as the features suddenly became recognizeable. He knew that face, of course he did.

“Dirk?”

“Darling.” Dirk let a sob escape his lips. “Darling.”

“You’re here.” Todd said, ignoring the panic that was starting to fill him as his other memories settled back into place. “Oh my gods, you’re here! I’m sorry, I'm so sorry. I shouldn’t have-”

“Shh.” Dirk pulled him close, holding him. “It's alright.”

“He took you away.” Todd pulled closer. “You found me.”

“Always.” Dirk kissed the top of his forehead. “Always darling.”

“I’m sorry.” Todd said, frowning into Dirk’s shoulder. “Why are you dressed like a Rowdy?”

“Depression, anger, style.” Dirk smiled, running fingers through Todd's hair. “You're thinner.”

“A little.” Todd mumbled. “I thought I was never going to see you again. But you’re here.”

Oh gods, all that stuff Todd had said about being in charge, and being Dirk’s; there was a part of him that was embarrassed, but the other part still wanted all of it to be true.

Todd somehow ended up laying in bed fully dressed, Dirk bringing over some hot tea and some plain looking food.

“You don’t have to do this.” Todd said quietly, sitting up and taking the tea all the same. “Thanks.”

“Can I anyway?” Dirk went to kiss him, but paused. “Touch?”

“Yeah.” Todd said, leaning up to get a little closer, he wasn’t going to say the ‘do whatever you want’ thing again, despite him being completely fine with any kind of touch Dirk was going to give him. Dirk pecked his forehead, beaming at him.

“How did you all get here?” Todd asked, taking a sip of the tea. It was amazing, but he wasn’t sure what was in it.

“Anger, Farah, Martin, and then Amanda and her girlfriend.”

“And, where’s here? Jordan didn’t exactly, give me a tour.” Oh gods, Jordan. Todd had tried to kill them!

“Not sure, it's some sort of corner that is odd. Like the pocket dimensions in the Triangle.” Dirk sat down next to him, humming.

“So, northern Maine, probably.” Todd said, taking another sip of the tea. “I’m so sorry, Dirk. For-”

“I forgive you.”

“Yeah, well I don’t forgive me.” Todd mumbled. “I knew there was a shapeshifter and I just, let them mess with my head. If I had just talked to you, we could have discovered what was going on and I never would have left.”

“Well, now I know why you kept calling me, Svlad.” Dirk smiled. “I-”

“I’m sorry, what?” Todd turned his head faster than he could blink. “Jordan called you that?”

“We had a long discussion, he really did have no clue.” Dirk raised his hands in defense. “He didn't call me it, technically, just asked about who Svlad was. A lot.”

“I should have maimed him, just a little.” Todd said, trying not to think about everything that had happened earlier. “You saved me, you know. In that room, I could hear you somehow. You saved us.”

“That would be my friend.” Dirk started to beam with pride as he looked at Todd. “Bart brought a very godly friend. Heimdall.”

“You had a god boost your bond to reach me in a warded room so I wouldn’t kill Jordan?” Todd asked, raising an eyebrow. “You have very good timing.”

“Everything-”

“-is connected. I know.” Todd said, leaning against Dirk’s side. “I just wish I understood how this was connected.”

“We'll figure it out.” Dirk reached for Todd's hand, but stopped just short. “Together?”

“If you’ll have me.” Todd said, taking Dirk’s hand in his.

“Always.”


	12. The Serpent That Roams The Golden Halls

Todd found himself wandering after a few hours, looking for one person in particular. He found who he wanted in a library, fast asleep on a pile of books.

“Jordan.”

Jordan swatted at Todd’s hand in their sleep, shifting from the blonde, to the Adrien doppelganger, and then to the pink haired girl all while rolling their head.

“‘Ive m’re ‘inutes.”

“Jordan, it's Todd.”

Jordan sat bolt upright, her eyes flashing silver as she glanced around the room, finally landing on Todd.

“You’re, not a wolf anymore. Did it wear off?” Jordan frowned down at their wrist before realizing they weren’t actually wearing a watch.

“Yeah.” Todd nodded slowly. “I just thought, maybe we had some issues we need to talk about.”

“Yeah probably. Wanna do it chronologically, or alphabetically?” Jordan sighed, pushing back from the table and wandering over to the soft looking chairs.

“Mix it up. Surprise me.” Todd tried to smile, but all he managed was a grimace.

“I’m really sorry for cutting down those trees.” Jordan said, taking a seat and watching Todd.

Trees? Did she mean the trees that had blocked their path way back when they started their hunt for Adrien? Holy shit, Jordan was elaborate.

“Yeah.” Todd nodded.

“And for fucking with the sidewalk so that Dirk almost tripped and broke his face.” Jordan said. “For running into you on the street, trying to give you weed, playing favorites at Hobbs’ house, cutting the-”

“You- you're, you're seriously sorry.” Todd came to the blunt realization that Jordan was actually guilty for these things.

“I mean, yeah.” Jordan said, pulling her knees up to her chest. “Dude, I have a whole list of the crazy shit I did to you guys, and I’ve just been, making my way around the circle. I just, I am so sorry, for everything I did. If, if I hadn’t followed you, none of this would have happened.”

“You're right.” Todd leaned against the wall, ignoring the scars everywhere. “You're right. This whole thing is fucked.”

“That’s putting it nicely.” Jordan sighed. “I broke people. You’ve seen Dirk. What he’s wearing. He burned his clothes. All of them.”

Oh. Even the Mexican Funeral shirt? Todd shifted, a bit, uncomfortable, trying not to show the sorrow.

“You, didn't break people.”

“Oh no?” Jordan asked. “So, if I shifted into Fen that wouldn’t just like, make you shut down?”

“No- No.” Todd didn't shut down; he put himself on a whole different functioning system for Adrien.

“Uh-huh.” Jordan sighed, looking back down at her knees. “It’s whatever. As soon as we can deal with Fen I’ll get out of your hair.”

“What?” Yeah, that might be best. “I- yeah.”

“Mutually beneficial for everyone. I hate being an omega, you all hate me, it works.” She said. “Though, you probably won’t be getting rid of Hela.”

“Well, you can't really leave until this is fixed, so. Sorry.” Todd was still hovering in the doorway, unable to figure out why Jordan looked so sad. “Was, I bad? Nothing seemed bad to me, the past week, but-”

“It was bad.” Jordan said, her voice dropping. “I only knew you, like, a week before this whole mess and it was bad, Todd. You, you can’t go near him again. Whatever happens, however we decide to deal with it, you have to stay here, with the others. I’ve known Fen his whole life and I’ve never seen him act like the way he did with you.”

“Oh come on. We couldn't have been that-”

“You tried to bite my face off.” Jordan said, giving Todd a sideways glare.

“I mean, I meant before that.”

“Not that bad, huh? How’s the bond?” Jordan asked.

“Don't. I'm trying to pretend I don't want him around.” Todd stood up straight, a pinched look on his face to stop himself from crying. “Don't.”

“You want him around?” Jordan frowned, her voice softening. “Todd, he-”

“I know.” It didn't work, and Todd felt tears fall down his face. “I know but I do. I want him to like. Tell me what to do, or hit me, or anything.”

Jordan sighed and stood up, walking over slowly before pulling Todd in for a hug.

“You don’t need him. You really don’t, no matter how it feels.” She said quietly. “Fen was terrible to you, but your friends are going to keep you safe. I’m going to keep you safe, I swear it.”

“I, I can't, remember a lot of it,” Todd whispered. “Everything after that night, just blends. What the hell happened?”

“Probably nothing good.” She said, pulling back and leading him over to sit down on the couch. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there.”

“But you saw me.” Todd curled in on himself, tapping his thigh. “I- I'm not- I don't, remember being okay. I remember Adrien. He was the only person there, Jordan, he was the only person who could comfort me I couldn't-”

“He didn’t comfort you.” Jordan said. “He manipulated you and then removed choice all together. That’s not comfort, that’s control.”

“He didn't even like me.” That hurt for some reason. “He probably wanted to kill me the whole time.”

“Maybe. But I don’t know what he was thinking, Todd.” Jordan said. “He just, in the kitchen, he seemed unhinged. It wasn’t like him at all.”

“Like, like what?”

“He just, he looked like he had finally gotten what he wanted.” Jordan said, looking off to the side. “Like he’d won.”

“He hated me.”

“Yeah, well, screw him. You’re never going to have to see him again.” Jordan said.

Todd felt a whine in his throat, and he laid his head on Jordan's shoulder. She tensed slightly but didn’t push him away.

“Is this because of the moon, or is it just, something that wolves do?” She asked, looking down at him.

“What moon,” Todd mumbled.

“The full moon tonight.”

Todd sat up straight, his eyes wide and a panicked, breathy tone to his voice. He had completely forgotten when the full moon was; was it tonight!?

“What? What’s wrong?” Jordan frowned, glancing around the room, looking for whatever had spooked Todd.

“I forgot it was- I forgot-” God Dammit. Todd closed his eyes, taking a long and deep breath.

“Oh.” Jordan said. “Well, that’s fine. If, you’re worried about it, you’re more than welcome to stay inside, I’m sure the others will be out back. So, it’s not a problem, or whatever.”

“Yeah. Yeah.” Todd slowly settled back on the couch.

“And I mean, you’ve got me and Farah and Hela. One of us can stay with you if you need.” Jordan continued. “It’s just a moon, you’ve done those before.”

“Okay.” Todd nodded.

He could do this.


	13. Half Dead

Todd huffed, enjoying the time alone once Jordan had left but hating the silence as well. Oh, he knew he wouldn't get to be alone for long, but it was still nice. He could let himself break down, every crack widening for just a little bit.

There was a soft sound of someone walking through the halls a moment before Hela passed the door, looking down at her phone. He heard the steps slow before she came back, poking her head in the door. 

“Hey, the others were looking for you. Just been hanging in here?” She asked, walking in slowly.

“Oh, hey.” Todd blinked in surprise.

“Hey.” She said, giving a small smile. “Hangin’ in before the moon tonight?”

Todd gave a small, half-hearted smile. Todd wasn't ready for it at all; he kept imagining Adrien, making up scenarios of being ripped and torn.

“You know the others are gonna do whatever it takes to make you comfortable tonight.” She said as she took a seat on the arm of a chair. “And Jor and I will be there so, feel free to hang out with one of us if a pack of werewolves is too much.”

“I, don't know. I mean, you're nice, but, I don't think I could.” Todd started to chew on his lip, desperate to taste iron to ground himself.

“You’re a peach, too.” Hela said, giving a small smile. “It’s fine, I get it.”

“Mm.”

“And, I wanted to apologize, for not doing anything back at the house. I just wanted to make sure Amanda was okay, but in doing so I neglected you. So, I’m sorry.”

“I'm, fine.” Holy shit, was she apologizing? “I feel like my head's on fire. Like, like, logically, stuff was probably bad but I really really miss him and sometimes I can smell his room, and, it probably was- I'm probably inflating it.”

“You’re not.” She said, leaning back and falling into the chair. “I see it all the time, your reaction to my psychotic brother is completely understandable.” 

“I feel like I shouldn't be upset,” Todd groaned. “You've- what?”

“I’ve seen the outcome of bad relationships, a lot of them. This, however unrelationshipy it is, has many of the same issues.” Hela said, glancing over.

“We're not- it's, not a-” Oh, oh no. Todd's eyes widened. “Oh my god.”

“Did you just realize you were in an abusive relationship with my brother?” Hela asked, raising an eyebrow as she glanced over.

“Oh my gods.”

“Ya’ gonna be okay?” Hela asked.

“Oh my God, I wasn't- was I? We didn't have- and didn't- well- no-”

“You stayed with each other, you let him walk all over you despite it being bad for your mental health, he beat you, and you don’t think it was abusive?”

“He was, the only person who was ever there. And the only person - even if there had been people there - that was ever nice to me.” Todd looked down at his hands, the scars that were there that put terror in his stomach. “Just, sometimes he was mad. People get pissed. Sometimes.”

“Not like that, Todd.” Hela said quietly. “People get mad about things, but as soon as they result to hitting or stabbing, that’s not anger, that’s abuse.”

“He only stabbed me like five times. Six. Most during the first night so it doesn't count.” Thinking of that night put a poisonous taste in Todd's mouth. “It's fine, I don't mind him hitting me.”

“Alright.” Hela said, flipping so that her legs were on the floor and she was watching him closely. “So, let me ask you this, Amanda is being an absolute pain, I was thinking about stabbing her in the hand. Thoughts?”

“He didn't stab me because I was being an asshole. He stabbed me because I would not stay still while he-” Todd didn't want to finish the sentence.

“Perfect, thanks for the clarification, so I should definitely do that when we finally-”

“Don't fucking joke about that night.” Todd's voice was barely audible, a heat behind his eyes. “Don't.”

“I’m not joking.” Hela said, her voice soft. “I understand that it’s hard to see how bad something is when you’re in the thick of it. I’ve seen what can happen if you never get out. But it’s important to remember that it wasn’t healthy.”

“Okay, that's fine. Fine! Great! But please don't talk about that night like that.” 

“Alright.” She said, watching him closely.

“I'm sorry.” Todd wasn't even sure what he was apologizing for, it just seemed like the right thing to do.

“You don’t have to be.” Hela said. “You never have to apologize for feeling uncomfortable about awful things.”

“Were- were you even there that day? I don't think I saw you twice, the whole time.”

“I spent most of the time with Amanda.” Hela said. “Fenrir and I have never really gotten on, so I typically avoid him.”

“And I was with him.” Todd sighed. “How'd you two become like, a thing anyway? That feels inappropriate. Wasn't she like kidnapped? Why didn't Adrien-”

“Because I made sure he didn’t.” She said, something sharp in her eyes. “And, what happened with your sister. I would have preferred if it hadn’t, but it did, and it was something she did.”

Todd watched the way Hela's eyes started to glow; did Hela actually like Amanda?

“So, you're still with her. Why?”

“Because she seems to like me.” Hela said, a small smile on her face. “And, despite my family’s amazingly awful track record, I would like to ensure she’s happy.”

“You like her.” Todd's lips started to turn upwards at that. “Come on, this definitely wasn't smooth sailing?”

“I didn’t expect to, actually, find someone who liked me.” Hela said, a soft glow appearing in her cheeks. “Death isn’t exactly something people want to be around.”

“But she likes you. Which is weird, but, you seem to take care of her.” Todd hummed quietly. “Did you like, fight? I was pretty isolated.”

“We had a disagreement.” Hela said, looking down at her hands. “About being trapped at the house, but that, that was more a personal issue that I was having. Projecting, or something like that.”

“Do I, wanna know? The answer is probably yes, but.”

“She wanted to leave to see the others, to go home.” Hela said, not looking up. “And I just, I think I was jealous, that going home and seeing her family was even an option for her. I, I can’t, and I haven’t seen my family in almost two hundred years, so.”

“Can you tell me about them,” Todd asked quietly.

“My family?” Hela asked, looking up at Todd.

“Yeah.”

“Um, well I mean, there’s our father, who I’m sure you’ve met. He was never really around, same for my mother. But, my brothers were always there.” Hela said, a soft smile starting to form. “Narfi and Sleipnir are, rather boring; Sleip is a teacher and Narfi is a bit impulsive, but they were always there when I needed them. And I mean, you know Jor, and, Fen. But, Vali is our youngest brother. He’s so little, and I don’t think he remembers me. He was only about six-hundred when we got banished.”

“I, think I've seen a picture of him? At our Agency? Any kid in your family has to be a devil.”

“Oh no, he’s sweet.” Hela said, shaking her head. “He’s nice and kind, and when I would visit he would make these little snowflakes that glowed. He, I think he’s the best of us.”

“He sounds not related to you.” Todd frowned again.

“I mean, he’s a half sibling. So are Narfi and Sleip. Jor, Fen, and I are the only full siblings.” Hela said quietly.

“But come on, he's related to Loki. How can he be sweet?”

“It’s a mystery.” Hela said, her smile fading. “One I probably won’t ever have an answer for, but, it’s alright.”

“Mm,unconvinced.” Todd hadn't been in a good mood in forever; he wanted to hold onto this.

“Well, he is.” Hela said, leaning back in the chair. “I wouldn’t be surprised if there were siblings I didn’t know about. Dad is the fucking worst.”

“Well, maybe you'll luck out and not have any more. Who's his mom?” Todd leaned back on the couch, his shoulders relaxing a little.

“I don’t know. None of us do. Dad just showed up one day with a baby. There was a long standing rumor that he’s the sole parent, but I doubt that.” Hela said, looking over. 

“Why?” That was odd; all the kids were definitely related to him just by looking.

“Typically, when a god creates another in that way, the new god is very similar to the parent; looks, mannerisms, power levels. But Vali doesn’t look like any of us, he’s stronger than us, and he’s so, soft.” Hela said, using her hands to gesture slightly.

“Yeah, that's nothing like Loki.” Todd had some stories about Loki, oh boy. “What, is he a plant sim? Little flowers-”

“Jor suggested that. I just can’t really see it. Dad’s insane, but- well, okay no, that’s at least partially possible.” Hela said, making an odd face as she shook her head.

“I was, kidding, fucking hell.” Todd needed to put that on the list of things Loki would fuck. “I was kidding. Does he actually look like a plant?”

“When he was younger, he would get these little flowers in his hair.” Hela said, smiling softly. “Really soft little things. It was cute.”

“Oh that, that does sound cute.” Okay, Hela had Todd there.

“But, personally, I think it’s probably something a bit more normal.” Hela said, glancing over. “I think the other parent is from another pantheon and that’s why dad never told us who it was.”

“Does that happen?” Wait, was that something that didn't happen? “Why, does he have like a third eye? Gods just look like people. Sometimes.”

“Officially, inter-pantheon relations are frowned upon. Jor is more or less shunned because how much he gets around. It’s sort of a running joke at this point. But, official, proper relationships are not condoned. So, if a relationship were to lead to a child, not only would that child be shunned, but it would more than likely be deserted by both parents to save face.” Hela said.

“Why are you all racist,” Todd groaned. “Okay, so Vali's powerful. Loki is weird” he might just not remember. Why do you even think that?”

“‘Skin of gold, and hair like lapis lazuli’.” Hela said, smiling softly. “Or, how the people of Egypt used to describe their gods.”

“So..?”

“So, I think Jor isn’t the only Laufeyson with an affinity for the Egyptian gods.” Hela said, smirking.

“Seriously? Please give me this gossip.”

“The rumor is that they and Horus were close. Very close. For a very long time. And that Horus dumped their ass faster than a ton of bricks. Unfortunately, that’s only hearsay because Jor never blabs who they’re with and the other most certainly doesn’t admit to dealing with Jor.” Hela said. “All I’m saying, is when you mention Horus around them, they get all funny and run off for a couple hours to ‘relax because you’re annoying, Hela’.”

Todd couldn't help the snort. “Oh, that's, great.” He tried to stop smiling. “So why's the great and powerful toddler Egyptian?”

“In the most PC way, he ain’t exactly going to match us on skin tone.” Hela said, holding her arm out. “You could white balance a camera off this skin tone. Vali is just, a lot darker.”

“So is half of Asgard though.” Todd laid down on his side; he was tired of sitting.

“True, but, no one in Asgard goes near dad with a ten foot pole. Sleipnir is the youngest.” She leaned forward slowly. “And he’s half horse. Think about that for a minute.”

“Yup, I remember that myth.” Todd stuck out his tongue in disgust. “Kids aren't going around glowing 'gold and blue’ though, as much as this is prime gossip.”

“No one mentions it because while they hate the idea of inter-pantheon relationships, everyone is just a bit scared of the Egyptian gods. Horus can turn off the sun, Isis can literally turn anything to sand just by thinking about it, and Anubis is like top tier werewolf terror.”

“Mentions?”

“He looks like an Egyptian god, but no one is going to pick at it because of the chance that there is in fact an Egyptian god out there that might claim him as theirs.” Hela said.

“I'll bet you some skittles it's either Tawret or Isis.”

“I’ve got money on Bastet. Unofficially.” Hela said, giving a small smirk out of the corner of her eyes.

“Think it has anything to do with the names the universe gives me?” Todd raised an eyebrow. “There's like. Lots of snow and Jabari.”

“Jabari? Might have to change my bet then.” Hela said, giving a small hmph.

“Why? Who's-”

“Isis, Osiris, those four terrors, and of course, Horus.” Hela said. “Maybe you’re just confirming the Jor rumor.”

“Dude, isn't she like some kind of kid god or something? Super powerful? If she's Vali's mom he's gonna destroy all of you.”

“She’s the goddess of motherhood, and magic, and a couple other things. But she’s picky. Can’t really see her even giving dad the time of day.”

“Eh. Oh-”

“Hel?” A deep voice was at the door, one that Todd didn't recognize. He looked over, and-

Someone who looked terribly like a 2010 hipster. 

“Heimdall.” Hela said, hopping up and standing a bit straighter. “Hello. I thought you had left with the others.”

“I need to speak with you in private.”

“Of course.” Hela said, giving Todd a quick glance. “Do you mind if I step out?”

“Not really.” Todd shook his head, watching the man who was apparently the Heimdall with interest.

“Alright. I’ll be around if you need anything.” Hela said before turning back to Heimdall and heading toward the door. “There’s a room down the hall we can use.”

Todd watched them leave, wondering what on earth had Heimdal looking so worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well, what's this :)))))))0 - Sam


	14. The Realities of a broken family

Hela led Heimdall down the hall and into the last room, waiting for him to enter before closing the door. As soon as they stepped inside, Heimdall was holding out a letter to her.

“The council has summoned you, they wish to repeal your banishment.”

“The- what?” Hela frowned down at the letter like it was poisonous. “But they said-”

“You're the only god fit for your job, we are facing an energy crisis in our hereafter,” Heimdall pushed the letter into her hands. “But there's a more important matter, and it's why you must go and accept.”

“I, I can’t. I have to stay and deal with Fen and, Amanda is-”

“Your baby brother is in danger, the council is doing nothing.”

“What?” Hela frowned. “What danger? He’s with Narfi and Sleipner, they wouldn’t let-”

“I watch him when they go on trips. I, have a very strong reason to believe they're mistreating him, Hel.”

“Mistreating him?” Hela frowned.

What the fuck was happening right now? This was so out of left field that Hela had whiplash. The other... murdery people were already leaving, and so was Heimdall, so why had he come all the way here? To lie to her about her baby brother?

“He's a clever child, wonderful at healing magic.” Heimdall sighed, rolling his shoulders. “But that's all, he doesn't seem to have learned anything else, nor does he seem to ever do too many lessons. He may be good at healing, but-” Heimdall made an odd face. “I've seen many a scar, bruise and extensive burn before he can hide them.”

“No.” Hela said, shaking her head. “No, if there was something truly wrong the council would step in. Vali would say- he, he would say something.”

“He's been raised by them, would he know it's wrong? I beg you, Hel. I worry greatly for him and he's stopped talking to me since I asked him.”

Hela looked down at the letter in her hand. She had just had this discussion with Todd, and Vali was so small, of course he wouldn’t say anything. 

“Why has the council rescinded their ruling?”

“Our, well, where we bring our souls of our worshippers and coworkers of mortality, they have not been coming in since you have been banished. If you're reinstated all of those souls you sent will be brought from the Void and into their respective places.”

She glared slightly as she opened the letter, reading through it. It confirmed what Heimdall was saying. 

“So, as long as it pleases the council, I’m guilty, but as soon as it’s convenient, I’m innocent?”

“I know you hate them, but I beg you to take it. Sleipnir has placed wards to prevent me seeing into the house.” Hela had seen many things come from this man, but desperation wasn't one of them.

“Of course I’m going to go.” She huffed. “I just, this will take me away from Midgard. I won’t be able to stay.”

“You must give someone else guardianship of the child. Find his mother if you must. Your brothers are bad people.” Heimdall watched Hela carefully.

“You and both know his mother is out of the question.” Hela muttered, looking down at the letter. “And Jor is un-eligible.”

“This child is made of snow and cold, Narfi is made of fire! Valí could die, Hel. You have a partner do you not? The fire could kill him.”

“Don’t lecture to me.” Hela looked up, magic burning in her eyes. “I understand the gravity of the situation, I do, but it is not your life being uprooted for the second time in a millenia, Heimdall.”

“I promise you, I would not ask this of you in another situation. I practically raised you, I don't want your life to be full of this turmoil.”

“Yes, well.” Hela huffed, her fist tightening on the letter. “It’s not like I’ve ever had a choice. I’ll go, you don’t have to worry. I’ll fix this, but you will do something for me, are we clear?”

“We are.”

“Good. You will find my father, tell him to deal with his shit, and bring me Vali’s mother or I will personally crucify him. Got it?”

A small smile appeared on Heimdall's lips. “That I can, young one.”

“Somehow I feel you have the harder task.” Hela muttered.

“Oh No, I have the evidence to prove what he was up to on Valentine's Day two hundred years ago, if you remember.” Heimdall's smile grew wider.

“I don’t, I don’t want to know. Just, go away.” Hela said, waving her hand. “I have shit to do.”

Heimdall was gone without another word.

She stood for another moment in the quiet of the room, staring down at the letter. 

Home. She was going home. 

But it just wasn’t how she had wanted to get there. 

Without another thought, she let the world fall away, feeling the long forgotten pull as she headed to speak with the council.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheheh - Sam


	15. (Snow)Flaking away

The house was quiet, which felt odd somehow. It felt off.

The Council had had their way with her, hours of debates and interviews that on Midgard would have ten mere seconds. Time was a fallacy, a fantasy, free to all but real to none, like the other matching sock in a pair. But Heimdall had been right, and Hela left the building with a body that was brimming with pure magic unrestricted by the curse of exile. She knew where she needed to go now, and that was the home of Narfi and Sleipnir Laufeyson.

The two brothers were the last of the family still allowed to roam Asgard without prying or accusing eyes, and of course, they were the guardians of Vali Lafueyson. Vali was... well, Hela couldn't remember, she had barely ever visited before being exiled. But she remembered a small, quiet child. Whoever his mother was, she had to have been important; his skin was darker than theirs, and it seemed to shine a dim but beautiful gold in the sunlight. Despite that, the gold and the flowers that sometimes grew in his hair, he wasn't a warm god. Unlike Narfi, who was the god of fire and heat, Vali was made of everything cold. He was made of snow and ice and frost.

Hela slipped through the halls, her magic keeping her hidden from prying eyes as she walked. Where were they? More importantly, why didn’t it look like a child lived here? She had made it through several rooms, and so far, there was no sign that a child had ever existed in the house. It was a minimalist type of house, so neat and orderly that she felt like something was trying to cave her in. It was _too_ clean. There were no pictures; no toys; no mess; there was no indication that anyone but some very orderly adult resided here. The lighting was as white as it was bright, and it put a headache behind Hela's eyes that she felt she would never be rid of.

There was a sound from up ahead in one of the rooms off the hall and she inched forward, not wanting to make a noise that would alert anyone to her presence. The door was cracked open just a little and she could make out someone sitting in a chair. Was that Sleipnir? The long hair was still there, his trademark bun keeping it out of his bored looking face. 

There was another, quieter voice.

“Can have water?”

Hela tried to move so that she could see the source of the voice, but all she could see was Sleipnir turn his head.

“You just had water.” He said, sounding so disinterested.

“Okay.”

“Oh gods, please, look more forlorn.” Sleipnir sighed, sounding annoyed. “Just clean your mess and go to your room.”

“Oh.” The voice had a sad undertone. There were footsteps after a moment, and Hela moved to hide around the corner just as a small child appeared holding a little toy wolf.

The toy itself was torn and old, and matched the child in appearance. Wild hair framed his face, coiling down into his face and springing off in every direction. And his eyes, they were so blue they nearly were white standing out against his skin. But there was a mischievous, elfish look to him; like he wanted to do something important, though the way he hunched over himself told Hela he wouldn't. The door closed, and the boy looked down at his toy.

“Vali?” Hela whispered, stepping around the corner just a little. She didn’t want Sleipnir to know she was there, and as far as she could tell, Narfi wasn’t even home.

The boy jerked his head up, peering into the darkness in which Hela stood. He didn't see anything it seemed, and stepped carefully down the hall to fly to his room. She frowned, following after him, making it to his door just as he closed it. 

Hela glanced down the hall, making sure that Sleipnir and Narfi weren’t there before letting go of her magic and reappearing in the hall. She gave a soft knock on the door, hoping Vali hadn’t ducked out of his room by another exit.

Nothing happened for a moment, but the door did indeed open. The room was… well, it looked like an adult lived there. It was spotless, like something out of a magazine not meant to live in. A little face was peeking out, frowning.

“Vali?” She asked, crouching down so that she was right at his eye level. “You might not remember me, but I’m-”

“Hel.”

“Yeah, hello.” She smiled softly. “Can I come in for a moment?”

“Mmhm.” The little boy pulled the door open, hiding partly behind it. Hela stepped inside, glancing around the room; it was far too orderly for someone of Vali’s age.

“So, I just came to check in, see how you’re doing, that sort of thing.” Hela said, turning back to face Vali.

“Okay.” Vali watched Hela carefully.

“Yeah, so, how are things?” She asked, taking a seat on the bed.

“Narfi's on, trip.” Vali's English was a little off, but more than understandable. “So it's okay.”

“You’re here with Sleipnir, right?” Hela asked.

“Mmhm. What're you here for?” Vali tipped his head to the side. “Are you mad at me? Only mad people come in here.”

“Am I mad at you? Vali, I haven’t seen you in ages, why would I be mad at you?” She asked, frowning slightly.

“Because, probably for something.”

“Vali, I’m not mad.” She sighed. “I came to see you, because I missed you.”

“Oh.” Vali's eyes widened in surprise. “I miss you too.”

“Yeah, and I wanted to know, if maybe you wanted to come back with me, to Midgard, for, like a-”

“Yes!”

Oh. That took zero persuading.

“Alright.” Hela smiled, holding her hand out.

“Can I stay with you? But, Narfi will be mad, but, can I stay? Please? I'll be good.” Vali's eyes had a desperate little look to them.

“Uh, yeah, you can stay if you-”

Hela was shoved backwards into the bed by a small ball of energy, the child hugging her tightly. She gave a small laugh, pulling Vali closer to her; she had forgotten how cold he was.

Wait, why were her hands wet?

Oh gods; Vali was crying.

“Vali? Vali, what’s wrong?” She asked, pushing him back a little and wiping the freezing tears from his face.

“Please don't make me come back. Can I have toys? Can I have a dress?”

Oh gods. Heimdall had been right.

“Yeah, absolutely.” Hela said, wrapping her arms back around him. “I’ve got you.”

Vali was clinging tightly to her, his toy wolf clutched in his hand. Hela let herself imagine Jor’s house and the world fell away, landing both of them in the quiet of the library.

Vali looked up at the books, his mouth falling open a little.

“So, before we go out into the rest of the house, there’s something you should-”

There was a loud crash from somewhere near the front of the house followed by excited shouting and Hela sighed. Vali's eyes finally flashed, magic of golden and blue sparkling under his skin. He tensed.

“It’s okay, they’re friends, I promise.” Hela said, holding him a little closer. 

“Yorkie?” Vali said the name with a questioning tone. “Here?”

“Yeah, it’s their house. They’re going to be so excited to-”

“Are they drinking?”

“Um.” That was weird. “Maybe? I’m not sure.”

“I don't like people drinking. It makes them mean.” Vali's eyes flashed again, gazing at the door warily.

“I mean, maybe clingy, I don’t know about mean. But I’m sure if you talk to them about it, they won’t do it.” She said, smiling softly as she ran her fingers through Vali’s hair.

“I wanna see-” His magic sparkled again, and Jordan tumbled into the couch with a yell.

“What just happened?” She huffed, pushing the pink hair from her face as she glanced around. “Hel- Vali?”

Vali stared at Jordan, like he was waiting for something. Vali was a thin child, far too much so; it was alarming.

“Hi hi,” he said softly.

“Hi.” Jordan smiled, still looking a bit confused. “What are you doing here?”

“Hela said I can come and have real toys.”

“Real toys?” Jordan asked, the confusion worsening as she looked to Hela.

“Narfi says I'm not allowed. I'm not good enough and can't clean fast enough.”

“I’m sorry, Narfi does what?” Jordan asked. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she glanced between Vali and Hela.

“Oh.” Vali frowned a little. “I dunno. Lots. Its okay, but, I want toys and pretty dresses and more toys. This one's called Bragi, he saves me from Narfi and his hands and fire.” Vali held up the charred wolf plushie.

“He- what?” Jordan looked so alarmed as she pushed up and off the couch.

“Well I'm snow.” Vali put a hand to his chest. “Fire on snow makes all melty. But, 'm good at healing.”

“I-” Jordan looked like she was at a loss for words.

“How about you go find a room?” Hela whispered into Vali’s ear. “And then one of us can get you toys and dresses.”

“Up.” Vali looked over to Jordan, reaching out. “Up.”

Jordan sighed and scooped Vali from Hela’s grasp, holding him carefully and close. Vali held up his wolf, and brought it to kiss Jordan's face.

“Seems like all the wolves just love me.” Jordan said, smiling softly as she watched Vali. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Why?”

“Because I haven’t seen you in forever, and as of right now, you’re my favorite little brother.” Jordan said, smiling softly.

“Oh's that what I am? I didn't know I was your brothers. I'm just here.”

“That works too.” Jordan said. “Whatever you want to be called.”

“Okay. But you can't drink when I'm here.” Vali's tone changed to something darker and quieter.

“Oh, um, okay.” Jordan said, frowning slightly. “I can manage that.”

Vali smiled, laying his head down on Jordan's shoulder and curling up. Jordan and Hela exchanged glances but neither said anything as Jordan carried Vali out the door, most likely in search of a bedroom.

Hela sighed, following after them. Whatever came next, at least she had her siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's!!! They boy!!!!!!!!


	16. Tension

Todd sat huddled in a blanket, staring rather blankly at the wall as he listened to people in the other room. Amanda, having found him at last, hadn't said anything at all. They were just sitting there.

“Can I get you anything?” She asked after nearly half an hour of silence.

“Not hungry.”

“I didn’t only mean food, but, noted.” She sighed, glancing over at him. “Is this about last night?”

“I remember three things about last night. One of them, that I existed.” Todd on the other hand didn't look over. “It's just. I'm, like, embarrassed about what happened with me and Adrien.”

“I’m sorry you feel that way, but I promise, you don’t have anything to be embarrassed about.” Amanda said softly.

“I let him-”

“You didn’t let him do anything, Todd. Let’s get that straight.” Amanda said. She seemed insistent, but was still trying to remain calm. Todd backed down without another word, though he didn't believe it.

“I'm just- I want to be his, does that make sense?”

“Yeah.” She said, everything about her became soft as she leaned against him. “I get it, I really do. And I’m so sorry that he made you feel like that. But he’s just, he’s not good, Todd. All he wants is literally to end the world, that’s insane.”

“I know. I hate him. I really did, sis, but…”

“But you miss him.” Amanda said quietly.

“A lot.”

“Well, what can I do to make it better?” Amanda asked.

“Nothing, really. I just want to hate him.” Todd covered his face with his hands. “I really wanna hate him.”

“It’s okay, I’ll hate him enough for the both of us.” She said, wrapping her arms around Todd, a soft purring in her chest.

“What is that?” Todd asked after a moment. “The purring.”

“I have no idea.” Amanda said, resting her chin on Todd’s shoulder. “But it makes Jordan pass out.”

“Perfect.”

“I rather think so.” Amanda laughed. 

There was a high pitched sound out in the hall followed by the sound of feet running for the door. Amanda tensed, but Todd saw the confusion on her face as the door was shoved open and immediately slammed shut by a small child.

“You…” Todd was at a loss for words. “You see, the kid too right?”

“Oh good, I thought I was losing it.” Amanda mumbled.

“You are. Who did Martin adopt?”

The boy spun around, his back to the door and his eyes glowing a bright blue as he stared at Todd and Amanda in fear.

“Um.” Todd was so fucking lost. “Hi?”

The boy kept staring.

Amanda carefully unwound herself from Todd and pushed off the couch, moving forward slowly.

“Hey, you look a little lost. Is everything alright?” Amanda asked quietly.

The boy nodded after a moment. “Sorry.”

“You’re okay. I’m Amanda, that’s Todd. Do you have a name?” She asked, crouching down in front of him.

“Valí.”

“It’s very nice to meet you. Do you want to sit down, maybe breathe a little?” Amanda asked, holding her hand out towards him.

Vali held out a small plushie instead, holding the nose against Amanda's cheek like a kiss. She smiled and pet the toy’s head like it was real. A laugh came out of the boy, that seemed to startle even him.

“Wanna sit down? We were just talking about what flavor ice cream we want Jordan to get us.” Amanda said, smiling a little wider.

“Ice cream.” Vali laid his palm face up, frost forming.

“Yeah, just like that.” Amanda said, carefully poking at the ice and watching as frost etched up her finger.

“Ice. I think, that's the word.” Vali frowned, his eyes trailing to Todd. “You smell like Fenny.”

Oh, that was great.

Todd saw Amanda’s eyes go a little wide as she glanced over toward him.

“Yeah. I, I know.” Todd said, pulling the blanket around his shoulders a bit tighter.

“It's 'kay. Hel says he's not here.” Vali stepped around Amanda. “You're sad.”

Kids always did say the darndest things.

“I am.” Todd said. He wasn’t going to pretend he wasn’t upset, especially to the all knowing child.

“Here.” Vali reached forward, placing the old toy softly on his lap. “You'an hold Bragi. He keeps me safe. He'll keep you safe too.”

Bragi. Of course the wolf’s name was Bragi, that was just, perfect.

“Bragi was really nice, he wanted to be a doctor. The toy's nice too.” Vali smiled. “I'm Valí.”

“Todd.” He said quietly, looking down at the wolf. Bragi, the one he looked like, the one Adrien compared him to, the person he was never going to be.

“Hi Todd.” Vali watched Todd with an intense curiosity. “Can sit?”

“Oh, um, yeah, that’s fine.” He said, glancing over to the spot Amanda had left. 

She was standing by the door now and pointed out, mouthing something about finding Hela. Vali climbed onto the couch, curling against it and resuming his watch over Todd. It wasn't like Adrien or Jordan - in fact the kid looked nothing like them. It was a look full of that innocent curiosity that children lost with age, and adults would never be able to replicate.

“What?” Todd asked after about the third minute of constant staring.

“Your neck is hurt. Can I take it away?”

His neck? What was wrong with his neck?

“Um, sure?” Todd said, watching as Vali leaned up, placing a small hand on Todd’s neck.

“All I can do is healing. Narfi's mean, so I'm good at it.” Todd felt an odd chill appear where the collar had been.

“That-” Sounded pretty bad. “That’s a good skill to have.”

“See? Now your necks not reddish.” Vali pulled his hand away, seeming incredibly aware of Todd's need for personal space.

“Thanks.” Todd mumbled. He took Vali’s word for the state of his neck.

“Hey. Hey.” Vali started to pester him again. “Hey. Can I fix your hands?”

“Fix my hands?” Todd frowned, looking down at his hands. They weren’t hurt, just scared. “I-”

“They're scar.” Vali said quietly. 

Todd was sure he was never going to get rid of the scars, but the kid seemed so sure. So he held his hands out to Vali, making sure to keep the plushie close. Vali reached out; he seemed a bit iffy with his own space as well. His hands were filled with magic of the strangest blue color, and after it washed over Todd's hands with a cold chill-

“Oh my gods.” Todd breathed out as he stared at his completely scar free hands. Even scars he had had before ever meeting Adrien were gone.

“Oh. I'm sorry.” Vali's face fell; he was afraid he had done something wrong, Todd was sure.

“Thank you.” Todd said, scared to take his eyes off his hands. “Thank you, I- I don’t, know what to say.”

“I'm just see, it makes you sad.” Vali was still frowning. “So maybe 'em gone makes you not. That's why I have none.”

“It makes it better.” Todd said, feeling some of Vali’s magic taking care of scars hidden by his clothes. “Not perfect, but better.”

“You kinda 'mind me of Idun. Long long time ago.” Vali hummed. “There used to be nice people. I think maybe there's only a few now.”

Idun?

Todd knew that name.

“Bragi’s wife?” He asked.

“Well, Narfi used to go places, so I'd go with Heim or them when he did and I had toys and lotsa food and soft hands.”

Oh wow, that was sad.

“Did something happen to her?” Todd asked.

“She left when Bragi died. I think she was sad or mad at us. So I had to stay with Narfi.” Vali pulled up one of the sleeves on his sweater, revealing a fading burn scar. Even though it was fading, it was quite prominent, and had probably been a pretty bad burn. “Does this look like goin’? 'M trying.”

“It looks like it hurt.” Todd said quietly. “Are you alright?”

“Narfi got fire magic. I forgot to put my cup away.”

“He burned you for not cleaning up a cup? That’s messed up.” Todd said, suddenly realizing that Adrien had been the same way.

“That's what people do when they raise you.”

“No. My parents were jerks, but they never did anything like that.” Todd sighed. “Do you know what aloe vera is? I don’t know how summoning works. Do you need to know what it is to summon it?”

“What?” Vali frowned. “What's that mean?”

“Which thing? Aloe vera? It’s like this plant that can make burns feel better.” Todd said. Maybe Jordan could get him some.

“How'd you know that?” Vali looked completely taken aback. “I'm cold stuff, burns don't stop burting. Hurting.”

“Well, it’s not like, to heal it, it’s just to make it feel better.” Todd said. 

“I know, you said. But I didn't tell people it hurts still.” 

Todd was suddenly confronted with Vali curling up against his side.

Oh.

“Um, I just, it didn’t look very nice, I just, guessed.” Todd said, glancing down at where Vali was curled against him. That feeling Todd got occasionally around Jordan - to just give them a hug - was there and so much worse than usual. Todd needed to make this better.

Oh gods. This kid was stuck in this pack whether he liked it or not.

“Can, I do something?” Todd asked. “I can go find Hela or Jordan or-”

“No thank. I'm gonna sleep here.”

Sleep. Against Todd. So that Todd wouldn’t be able to move.

That was just perfect.

“Okay, yeah. I’ll, be here, I guess.” Todd said, watching as Vali closed his eyes.

The boy climbed over onto Todd's lap, curling like a cat on him and clinging to his shirt. It reminded Todd of Amanda when she was small, still afraid of the world. He wrapped his arms around Vali and held him close.

He closed his eyes.


	17. Gorl? Gurl? Gourlfrfened?

Amanda found Hela in a state of panic as she ran through the halls. 

“Amanda, have you seen-”

“Small child? Blue? Gold? Really cute?”

“Yes! Where-”

“With Todd. Why is there a kid in the house?”

“He, he’s my little brother.” Hela sighed, leaning against Amanda’s shoulder. “I thought he might have run away, Jordan said he took off, but- okay.”

“Well, as soon as Dirk or my boys hear, you're not the guardian anymore.” Amanda laughed, reaching up to play with Hela's hair. “Why did you get a child? Did you kidnap him?”

“I-” Hela pulled back, looking a little worried. “Look, he- my brothers aren’t- he needed to get away from them, and, I’m technically the guardian, so it’s not really kidnapp-”

“Holy shot.” Amanda's laughter got worse. “Dude! Why did you take a child? He's so nice, I'm keeping him.”

“Heimdall said he was in danger and that the council wasn’t doing anything, and he practically dragged me here when I suggested leaving, and with the whole reinstatement thing, I just- I- um-” 

“Babe. Breathe.” Amanda smiled. “Slowly.”

“I’m sorry.” Hela said quietly. “I’m sorry to just drop a child on you, and, I, I need to ask a favor. A big one. And you can say no, but-”

“Can I keep him?”

“Well, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” Hela sighed, grabbing onto Amanda’s hands and pulling her toward the couch. “I, got a summons, from Heimdall, when he was here, to go home.”

“And you'll be busy.” Amanda sighed, trying to mask the growing tightness in his chest.

“I’d stay if I could, but if I don’t do as the council wants, I won’t be the head sibling, I won’t be able to determine what happens to Vali.” Hela said, not even trying to mask her sadness. “So, I can appoint my partner as guardian, but, we’d, have to actually be, you know, partners and-”

“You, you wanna like, make it- wait hold on, are we not dating?” Amanda felt the bewilderment paint her face. She had seriously thought they were dating.

“We are.” Hela said, rushing to reassure Amanda. “But, the council won’t accept that, so, we, we would have to, make it slightly more official.”

“Oh.” Amanda fell silent. Holy shit. Holy shit. “Holy shit.”

“Yeah, and, I understand if it’s too much too quickly and-”

“I mean, yeah okay.”

“What?” Hela’s train of thought came to a complete stop. “You- what?”

“Yeah.” Amanda repeated. “Okay.”

“Okay.” Hela said, the soft green glow returning to her cheeks as she started to look a little happy and flustered. “Great, that- yes. So I just, need- something.”

Amanda took Hela's hand softly in her own, holding it like it would break. She leaned in, kissing Hela's cheek and smiling as she blushed even harder.

“I’m sorry it’s not more romantic.” Hela said quietly, waving her hand and a small length of rope appeared with two golden rings.

“So tell me Crossbones, what's it mean marrying a god huh?” Amanda laid on Hela's shoulder.

“You’re going to be my equal.” Hela said, adjusting her grip on Amanda’s hand as she started wrapping the rope around their wrists. “In everything we do, we’re partners.”

“Romantic, but cryptic.” Amanda kissed her again.

“Usually, gods marry other gods, and have mortal or immortal partners. The marriages are already equal. But with mortals, well, the power has to be distributed.” Hela said, focusing very intently on the rope she was wrapping.

“Mmhm.” Amanda was enamoured with Hela's eyes, the soft glow in them.

“If at anypoint, you want to stop, let me know, and we will.” Hela said, finally looking up at Amanda, her eyes starting to glow brighter.

“Still a little lost.” Amanda's fingers dusted over Hela's cheek, holding her face softly.

“It’ll make sense soon.” Hela said, the rope around their wrists started to glow. “Amanda, my love, I ask you to be my partner in all things that we do, do you accept?”

“I do, accept.”

“Well, then, I offer you half of my magic, freely given, to strength or bond.” Hela said, the glow in her eyes fading just a little as Amanda’s hand started to burn, magic starting to move up her arm. “You and I will always be at each other's side, even when we are apart, and not even death can tear that asunder.”

Well yeah, Hela was the goddess of-

Amanda gasped at a strong flow of energy coursing through her. Her grip tightened on the rope and she fell forward into Hela.

“I’ve got you, my love.” Hela said, holding Amanda as carefully as she could. “The pain will pass, just breathe.”

“Fuc-” Amanda couldn't finish the sentence. She squeezed her eyes tightly. Hela nuzzled against Amanda’s neck as she rubbed circles onto her back.

“It’s alright, you’re doing amazing.” Hela said quietly. “We’re almost done.”

Amanda didn't tell Hela to stop, she didn't want that, but she did let a whine rise in her throat. Hela carefully undid the rope, the pain starting to fade from Amanda’s body. The energy was still there, settling.

“With this ring, I vow to be yours, forevermore.” Hela said, picking up on of the golden bands and slipping it on Amanda’s finger.

Amanda finally felt the pain and energy settle completely, and she went a little limp, nuzzling into Hela's chest.

“Are you alright?” Hela asked, kissing the top of Amanda’s head.

“Mmhm.” Amanda nodded. “I love you?”

“Why is that a question?” Hela laughed, pulling Amanda closer as she slipped her own ring on her finger.

“It's not. I'm just, kinda dizzy.” Amanda hummed. She held up her hands, watching little green lights wriggle around under her skin.

“I’ll teach you how it all works.” Hela said, whispering into Amanda’s ear as she watched the lights. “I love you, so much.”

“I love you too.” A small smile bloomed on Amanda's face. “So, why am I taking care of a child? Like, what happened?”

“My brothers have been abusing him.” Hela said, her voice quieting. “Heimdall said he suspected, and that he informed the council, but that nothing had been done. So, I went looking.”

“What, but- he's, small. And soft.”

“And yet that doesn’t seem to deter my brothers.” Hela sighed. “He’s here now, and if Narfi and Sleipnir come looking, they will answer to me.”

“Oh my gosh, dude, he's so sweet.” Amanda squeezed Hela's hand.

“He is.” She said, giving a small smile. “I know you all will be perfect for him.”

“Oh gosh, imagine Martin.”

“That’s why I know you’ll be perfect for him.” Hela said, squeezing Amanda’s hands, a sad look on her face. “You’re all going to make sure he’s safe and happy, and I couldn’t be more grateful.”

“Hela.” Amanda smiled wider. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Hela said, her eyes glowing a soft green. “More than anything.”

“I guess, do, you have to go?”

“I think the council can wait a day. Besides, I couldn’t do some big white wedding, but maybe we could so a honeymoon? Or at least a very nice overnight somewhere.” Hela said, leaning her head against Amanda’s.

“Honeymoon, you mean.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Hela laughed, giving Amanda’s cheek a soft kiss.

Amanda pulled her closer, and for that moment, they were finally alone.


	18. Listen I promise no one is going to die

Todd didn't really remember falling asleep, but he woke to the cold in his lap and the soft nudging of something at his hand. When he opened his eyes, he wasn’t positive he was actually awake. 

There, standing next to the couch, was a white wolf, glowing a soft blue and nudging at Todd’s hand. He frowned, but held his hand out as the wolf rubbed its head against it. Either this was a very realistic dream, or someone had left a door open, those were the only two things that made sense. But that didn't change the fact that there was a _wolf_ in the room, a real live wolf with flesh and blood and drool and sweat. The wolf eyed Todd with pale white eyes, the color and the pupils missing, and Todd's heart stopped for a moment. The child on his lap shifted, making a small sound in his sleep. It drew the attention the wolf who moved closer, resting its front paws on the couch and sniffing at Vali’s hair.

“Hey.” Todd whispered loud enough for the wolf to hear, trying to move Vali out of the way. “Knock it off, leave-”

“Todd? Where's Bragi,” Vali mumbled, trying to get comfortable again.

“I- um-” Where had the stuffed wolf go-

The wolf gave a snort and hopped up onto the couch, ignoring Todd’s surprised squeaks. It tried to get closer to Vali despite Todd’s best attempts to keep them apart. Vali, still half asleep, didn't seem to mind and wrapped his arms around the animal's neck.

“Vali, that-”

There was a slight flash and the fully grown wolf was now a small pup, curling into Vali’s arms.

Oh god.

The toy.

The toy!

It was the wolf!

Was the toy really a shapeshifter? It certainly wasn't Mona. Todd filed it away as something he needed to ask Jordan as he helped the small pup get settled against Vali’s chest.

“Found him.” Todd said quietly.

Vali kept contact with Todd, laying against him now. Todd looked down, an odd feeling in his chest, like a puzzle piece had finally clicked into place. Vali was so small, he needed to be kept safe. No matter what. 

Fuck, had he eaten? Had Todd eaten? Had anyone eaten in this god forsaken house? He thought that maybe he could go get food, that was until he remembered the small child attached to him.

_Dirk?_

_Yes darling? Dirk answered right away._

_Can you bring me some food? And water? And possibly a chew toy? Yeah, cause that was a normal list._

_Yes yes and yes. Are you going to eat?_

_Yeah, can you bring enough for two, or, three maybe?_

_Yes, wh- Dirk must have found the image of Vali right then. Oh my god. That's a child! Martin! There's a child!_

_No, no, Dirk, don’t-_

Dirk had already left.

Well, Todd probably should wake Vali up and let him know about the incoming Rowdies. He sighed and tapped Vali’s shoulder.

“You awake?” Todd asked quietly.

“Yes Mr. Todd,” Vali said quietly, his eyes still closed.

Mr. Todd. That was far too cute.

“My friend- well, boyfriend, is going to bring us some food. Think you can manage to eat?”

“Mmhm. Can you please?”

“Can I what?” Todd asked, frowning slightly. Was he holding him too tight? Or-

“Eat.”

Oh.

“Um, yeah, I will. We can eat together.” Todd said, smiling softly.

“And, if I don't eat all, you'll be mad?” Vali slowly blinked awake. 

“No, not at all. I probably won’t eat it all either.” Todd said, brushing the hair from Vali’s eyes.

He looked so different from his siblings; was he seriously related to them? It seemed questionable by far. Vali nodded, watching Todd's soft movements as though unfamiliar with them.

The small wolf broke the moment by leaning up and giving Vali’s chin a quick lick. Vali laughed, covering his mouth directly afterward.

“I think, Bragi might be a little more real than he was.” Todd said, watching as the wolf turned at the name. Yeah, that was definitely the toy, somehow. Vali's eyes widened in surprise.

“Yeah! He protects me when I sleep.”

“Wait, you knew he could do this?” Todd asked. What kind of magical toy actually came to life?

“Mmhm! Sleipnir says he's a familiar. He's my friend. But, I think now I have two friends.” Vali nodded.

“Oh yeah?” Todd asked. “Bragi and who else?”

“You!”

Todd had honestly been expecting the answer to be Hela. Vali thought he was his friend?

“Oh, okay.” Todd said, smiling softly. “Friends it is.”

There was a soft knock on the door and everyone turned to see Dirk poke his head in. He was beaming, but at least it didn’t look like Martin had tagged along. Vali pushed Todd forward so that he could hide behind him; the wolf had turned back into a toy.

“Vali, it’s okay, this is Dirk, my boyfriend.” Todd said quietly, making sure the toy was safely secured in Vali’s hands.

Vali looked out at Dirk with deep distrust.

“Hi.” Dirk smiled, walking in slowly. “I come with some sandwiches, and some sweets, water, and I couldn’t find a chew toy, but I did find some bacon if that will do.” 

“It’s great, babe, thank you.” Todd said, waiting for Dirk to set everything down on the table before carefully catching his hand.

“Hi Mr. Dirk,” Vali said softly.

“Hello, you must be Vali. It is lovely to meet you. Do you like chocolate?” Dirk asked, crouching down in front of the couch.

“What's that?”

“It’s a sweet make of cocoa powder, sugar, and milk.” Dirk said, pulling a brightly red, wrapped chocolate ball from his pocket and holding it out to Vali.

“Oh! That!” Vali slowly started to come out from behind Todd. “Thank you Mr. Dirk.”

“You’re very welcome, Mr. Vali.” Dirk said, smiling at him. 

“Oh, yeah.” Vali took the candy, whipping his hand back as soon as he had it. Dirk frowned slightly but didn’t push it as he turned and grabbed one of the plates and holding out for Todd.

“Just how you like it.” Dirk whispered, sitting down on Todd’s other side.

“Thanks.” Todd said, taking the food, and smiling over at Dirk.

Vali was watching all of this quietly, ever so perceptive as he did. “You love Mr. Todd a lot, Mr. Dirk. Why does he make you sad?”

“Oh, um-”

“Vali, it, it’s a lot.” Todd said quietly. “But it’s okay, we’re working through it.”

“Yes, definitely.” Dirk nodded. “I’m fine, really, and Todd is fantastic.”

“Sorry.” Vali put his head down a little. “You just look sad.”

Todd was going to respond when Dirk touched his arm softly.

“Vali, I am sad, you’re right. But I’m also very happy. Todd was in danger for a while and there was nothing I could do and I just got him back. I’m sad that all of the bad things happened to him, he didn't deserve it.” Dirk said quietly, not once taking his eyes off of Todd.

“Oh, you mean Fen.” Vali seemed to ignore Dirk's widening eyes. “Yeah, my brothers do really bad things to people.”

Well, that was a fun topic.

“Yeah, it, it’s about Fen.” Todd said quietly. “But I’m working it out.”

“Don't worry, you'll be okay.” Vali patted Todd”s shoulder. “Fen's a little more mean than Narfi, but, only because he's likes to hover.”

“Yeah, he does.” Todd said, trying not to feel like Adrien was hiding over his shoulder. “But he’s not here, so, it’s all good.”

Breathe. Focus. Just-

Dirk’s hand took hold of Todd’s, helping to ground him to the here and now.

“Mr. Todd.” Vali placed the toy wolf on Todd's laugh. “Ya’ gotta cout to ten and think of things you see.”

“I, yeah.” He could do that. There was Vali and Dirk and the little wolf. The plates with the sandwiches and couch. By the time he got to ten he was completely relaxed, Dirk’s hand still tight in his. “I’m okay.”

“Yay!” Vali smiled wide. “That's what I do.”

“It works really well.” Todd said, smiling softly.

Vali nodded, taking a small bite of the chocolate.

“How did you get a child,” Dirk whispered

_He just ran in here. Pretty sure Hela brought him. Todd thought, leaning back against Dirk._

_Oh my gosh I'm keeping him. Dirk leaned forward to nuzzle into Todd. He's small. He's not actually related to Adrien?_

_No, I think he is. He makes that same crazy eye thing that Loki does. Todd thought, leaning a little closer to Dirk’s nuzzling._

_Oh you mean the look that says he wants to trip someone into a swamp?_ Dirk smiled.

_The very same._ Todd gave a small laugh, turning the toy wolf over in his hands. This was real, before you walked in.

_I, believe you._ Dirk frowned as he wrapped his arms gently around Todd's middle. So, keeping the child? You seem to be good with him.

_I like him. He’s nice._ Todd thought, watching as Vali reached forward and swiped the other sandwich.

_He seems so. Nothing like his siblings?_

_Yeah, pretty much._ Todd nodded, resting entirely against Dirk’s chest.

“Vali, are you alright?” Dirk frowned at Vali staring at the sandwich; Vali nodded. Todd frowned, watching him carefully.

“Do you want something else?” Todd asked. “I’m sure Jordan could make something.”

“No Mr. Todd, it's nice. No one's made me nice food.”

Oh that was sad.

“Well, you can have as much nice food as you want.” Todd said, leaning forward and bumping lightly against Vali’s shoulder. “I’ll eat mine if you eat yours.”

“Hey Vali.” Dirk smiled and pulled Todd closer. “I have to get Todd reafy for a big thing tonight. Do you think you can stay with one of the people here? He's rather nice.”

Vali hesitated, the discomfort evident on his face. But he nodded.

Dirk managed to convince Vali of it, and five minutes later Dirk was walking back in childless and with more food. “Hello! I'm sorry, but you really do need to seriously eat before the moon, darling.”

“I’ve shifted on less.” Todd said, really not meaning to make it sound bad, but it did. “I know, I’m sorry. I’m just, I can’t find an appetite.”

“I know.” Dirk smiled. “Which is why it's, rather small, but high in calories. And, Todd, I'm sorry, but a full night on a full moon could make you sick without anything.”

“When did you become the expert?” Todd asked, pulling Dirk down onto the couch after he set the food down.

“Well, long story. I spent a few days depressed, burned some clothes and forty-two hours in the Rowdy van.”

“So you decided to become an expert on lycanthropy?” Todd asked.

“Have you ever spent two days in a van with a talkative Martin?” Dirk raised an eyebrow.

“Fair.” Todd said, swiping his sandwich and taking a bite. “Alright, question, Mr. Expert. Why didn’t I spend a week as a wolf after I got bit?”

“Oh well I mean, you got bit by the god of that bloodline? I mean, that would make sense.” Dirk hummed in contentedness as he watched Todd eat.

“I think I would have prefered the week to that first full moon.” Todd said quietly. He thought he had come down with the flu, so he had locked himself away in the apartment. If was a miracle he hadn’t completely destroyed everything.

“Well, at least you're here.” Dirk said. “I'm sorry.”

“For what?” Todd frowned, glancing up for the sandwich. 

“That you feel so alone. I understand.” Dirk's face started to go red. “I've been having an issue lately, Martin and I had an argument after you left. And, well, now we are currently trying to fix this so don't worry, but I'm not exactly, in his pack.”

“You’re not in the pack?” Todd frowned, turning just a bit. He had just assumed everything was fine because he could feel Martin and Amanda, but he could also feel Dirk, just like before all this craziness.

“We think, maybe because the stress, some past trauma. All of it. And we're fixing it! We are! Martin and I are, well, getting back on good terms. He's very apologetic. But, it's…It’s Priest.”

“Priest?” Oh no. Oh no. “Dirk, no, he- but- what’s going to happen tonight?”

“Well, I'm not going near him. I'm staying with our friends. But, yes. Priest is an alpha.”

“That’s, so many levels of messed up.” Todd frowned. “Are you going to be okay? With the others?”

“Everything is alright. We just said stupid things. I promise, it's being mended.”

“But-” Todd had been planning on hiding in the house, away from the others. But he couldn’t just leave Dirk. “I’ll stay with you. Tonight. We can, stay, together.”

“Alright.” Dirk's eyes brightened. “Well, I'll be back. I'm going to go get something for me to eat.”

“Okay.” Todd said, watching as Dirk hopped up and headed back out of the room. He could spend a full moon with other wolves, they were his friends, it wouldn’t be like Adrien. Probably.

_That’s cute._ A voice whispered in his head. _I’m sure the full moon will go just fine._

Todd froze, what little appetite he had all but vanished. Oh no. No no no no.

Adrien. It was Adrien. He missed his voice. Adrien though... how could he even be in his head? That was impossible.

_Hello, little one. You left me. Now that wasn’t very kind._ Adrien’s voice was clear, but that was the only thing making its way through the bond.

Todd wanted to reach out and touch him, to-

He was pulled into reality by Dirk's voice, Adrien’s disappearing.

“Darling? Are you alright?” Dirk was standing in front of him, holding some food and frowning slightly. “You looked a little far away.”

“Yeah.” Todd nodded slowly. “Tired. Go get food.”

“I already did.” Dirk said, gesturing with the plate in front of him as he sat back down. “Gone for nearly twenty minutes. Did you doze off?”

“Oh, yeah.” No. “Sorry. Can I just, be alone for a bit? I'm all, bleh.”

“Of course, darling.” Dirk said, smiling softly as he squeezed Todd’s hand. “Please let me know if you need anything, I’ll just be in the kitchen.”

Todd watched him leave, an odd feeling in his chest.

Oh, he hated lying to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen I hope you like Vali and Eirik because they're staying like... forever. - Sam


	19. feel free to sue us for emotional turmoil

Dirk closed the door softly; he hoped Todd was okay. With a quiet sense of sorrow he made his way back to his own room, but instead of opening the door he just stared at the knob. He needed to talk to Todd about... well, about the main issue here. The problem wasn't Adrien though, not for Dirk, and he didn't want to impose on him. So instead he was alone, standing here in a hallway with his worst demons swirling in his head.

_Lonely?_

“No,” Dirk whispered. “I'm just, something.”

_Yeah, lonely. Lyin’ to that Brotzman boy, are ya’? ‘Workin’ it out’? Ya’ know that ain’t the truth._

“I know, Mr. Priest.” Dirk opened his door, walking into the dark room.

_Why lie? I thought he was yer true love, or some nonsense._ Priest smirked. He was locked away in the basement, but that didn’t mean the bond stopped.

“Mr. Priest, can we please not talk about him?” Dirk let his smile drop now that he was alone, sitting down against the wall and pulling his legs against his chest.

‘Can we please not talk about him’, yer a riot, Cjelli. Ya’ can order me around, and yet, ya’ choose to be weak.

“Sorry Mr. Priest.” The name made Dirk's throat close as he tried not to whine.

_, I was thinkin’. That Fenrir was goin’ the right direction, but he was thinkin’ too complicated._ Priest thought. There was a nudge against the bond and before Dirk could tell him to stop, he forgot how. Could he tell Priest to stop? Outloud, or in his head? How did a bond even work. _Now what he oughta done, was surgery._ Priest continued. Dirk slowly felt himself becoming less and less upset with Priest. _Little changes, big results. Ain’t that right, Cjelli?_

“Yes, Mr. Priest,” Dirk mumbled quietly. “Dammit.”

Dirk pushed up; he needed to go somewhere. Where he needed to be was unclear, but the universe needed him to start moving. Or maybe it was Priest that needed it, it was all unclear. He snuck out of his room, listening intently for anyone. But he heard no one, and so he took his chance to sneak to the basement door. He wasn't supposed to open it, or even go down there.

He slipped into the basement.

“Mr. Priest?”

“Little Icarus.” Priest’s voice came from the right. Dirk glanced over and spotted Priest standing at the edge of a cell. “To what do I owe the in person visit?”

“I, don't know.” Dirk took a step closer. “Just, because.”

“Miss me?” Priest asked. Dirk was going to say no, but, as he thought about it, maybe he did miss Priest, just, a bit.

“I don't know.” Dirk reached forward, his hand stopping just short of the cell door. He couldn't let Priest out; he'd leave, and be free somewhere. But he’d always been so kind to-

Wait, that wasn’t right, was it?

“Gonna open the door? Mighty lonely down here.” Priest said, watching Dirk the way a cat watched a bird; with fire in his eyes, ready to pounce. “Ain’t fair is it, bein’ locked up. You remember all the things Riggins did.”

“Mr. Priest, what are you doing to my head?” Dirk started to pull his hand back; what the fuck was he doing?

“I ain’t doin’ nothin’. Ain’t never done nothin’, ain’t that right, Dirk? You remember the way Riggins hurt ya’. I was always there, helpin’ put ya’ back together.”

“No, you weren't.” Dirk knew that much, but either way he didn't care in the slightest. He reached forward, and he undid the lock.

“Thank ya’ kindly, Dirk.” Priest said, slipping out of the cage and coming to a stop in front of him. “I do appreciate ya’ lettin’ me out.”

Shit.

“No, wait, hold on-”

“Be quiet.” Priest said, as pain raced through Dirk’s head. He gasped, stumbling back, meaning to call out for help but nothing happened. He couldn’t speak.

Dirk held his head, breathing heavily.

“I should just take ya’ home now.” Priest said, smiling down at him. “Have you walk me right out of here, and then tonight, make this little pack all official like with a claim bite. Ya’ know what that is?”

“M- Mr-” Dirk still couldn't speak.

“Or maybe we could have some fun.” Priest moved closer. “Get ya’ a knife. Bet the lot upstairs wouldn’t even see it comin’.”

Please. Just take me back.

“Ain’t no fun if yer askin’.” Priest smiled, looming over Dirk. “Beggin’ on your knees seems more yer style.”

God.

Dirk was doing it anyway, the worst embarrassment he had ever felt when he did. Next to the feeling, was confusion.

_Dirk?_

It was Todd. Dirk felt his stomach drop.

_Not now._

“Please, Mr. Priest.”

Dirk, what’s going-

“Walk us out of here.” 

Dirk had tears running down his face as he stood. With the key on the wall he put it in the lock of the door that led to the front yard, where no one currently was.

Oh god.

Dirk opened it, and then they were gone.


	20. The End..? Not A Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
>  I'm sorry I forgot to post this. We're working on future installments. - San

“Why are you so tall?” The child asked Martin.

“Genetics.” Martin said, watching the kid stare at him. Why had Dirk left him with Martin?

“Why do you have white hair?”

“Genetics.” Martin said again. It was true, his mother’s hair went white in her forties, Martin’s had done so in his thirties.

“Do you wanna be my friend?”

“Sure, why not.” Martin said, going back to watching the others mess around out in the yard. “Ya’ stayin’ long?”

“Yeah.” The little boy nodded slowly. “My house is, kinda bad.”

“Ya’ related to Hela and the snake?” Martin asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah! Hel's my sister! She's tall.” The boy paused in his tracks, frowning. “Do- do I not look like them?”

“Not really.” Martin said. “But family don’t need looks.”

“Mmhm.” The smile on the boy was soft now. “I'm Valí, Mr. Martin.”

“Nice to meet ya’ Vali.” Martin said, frowning slightly as he glanced back into the house. He had the oddest feeling that he had lost something.

The sound of heavy footsteps could be heard, and quite suddenly Todd had appeared, running straight into Farah and sending them both sprawling on the grass. His face was pale, his breath quick.

“Hey, where’s the fire?” Martin asked, as Farah made it to her feet first.

“Dirk's gone!”

“What?” Martin was up and out of his chair in a blink. “Are ya’ sure he-”

“I had- had a bad feeling. His scent went to the basement and no ones there and he's not anywhere he was scared he was scared-”

“No one’s in the basement?” Farah asked, her eyes going wide. “Todd, are you sure-”

“Something's wrong the bond isn't working.” Todd’s voice was full of desperation.

The others had paused their play, slowly filling in behind Martin to listen to the panicked Todd.

“He’s not on the property, then.” Farah said. “Okay, you all stay here, I’ll take Jordan, we’ll find them.”

“No something's wrong. The scent goes dry, I-” Todd paused, and Martin noticed for the first time how much he was sweating.

The moon.

Oh shit, Farah was right next to him; and he was about to shift.

“Farah, mov-” Martin reached forward, but he wasn’t sure what hope he thought he had. 

Todd convulsed with a pained cry, curling in on himself and tumbling forward. In his fall Farah reached out for him; his teeth sunk into her arm.

Shit.

“Gripps, take the kid, Cross get Todd.” Martin rushed forward, catching Farah just before she hit the ground, pained cries escaping her.

“Wha-” Vali was whisked away by Gripps, who was whispering reassurances in his ear. Cross pulled a whining Todd away, one who clearly wanted to comfort Farah.

“Martin, Martin I don’t- I don’t want-” Farah cried, curling closer to Martin and trying to fight it. “Please, I don’t-”

“I know, I'm sorry, he didn't mean it,” Martin said quietly.

“I don’t want it, I don’t want it, I don’t want it.” She cried until her sobs became whines, trying to struggle from Martin’s arms with absolutely no luck.

“I'm sorry,” Martin repeated, “I'm sorry.”

“What happened?” Jordan’s voice came from the door. She took a look at Martin holding the struggling wolf, and Cross in a similar situation. “It got worse, didn’t it?”

“Dirk's gone. Ozzy's gone. Farah's a wolf.” Martin looked up at Jordan, watching her pale face. He closed his eyes. “We're in deep shit.”


End file.
